


Il mistero del Majesty

by Naco



Series: After the finale [1]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Introspection, Minor Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: Sono passate due settimane dal matrimonio di Miki e Umibozu e la situazione tra Ryo e Kaori pare addirittura peggiorata. Perché? Cosa è successo? A complicare il tutto, ai nostri amici viene proposto un incarico che non possono assolutamente rifiutare… anche se questo li porterà a fingere di essere marito e moglie!





	1. Un incarico da cento milioni di yen

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Premessa**  
> 
> 
> Questa storia fa parte di una serie di fanfiction che rispondono a una domanda comune: cosa è accaduto tra Ryo e Kaori dopo la fine del manga? Le storie, infatti, sono tutte ambientate dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umibozu e vedono l’evoluzione del rapporto tra i nostri due amici in modo diverso (più che altro a seconda dei film mentali dell’uno o dell’altro XD), con qualche piccolo elemento in comune.  
> In ogni caso, le fanfiction tra loro non hanno alcun legame, quindi sono leggibili separatamente.
> 
> **Una nota prima di iniziare**  
>  Qualcosa come una vita fa, quando i siti di fanfiction erano manuali, non c’erano beghe inutili e la gente scriveva quello che voleva solo per divertirsi, lessi sul’IM-FA una fanfiction su City Hunter intitolata [_Cinque funerali e un matrimonio_](http://www.scrignodeisogni.it/IM-FA/cinque.htm) di Tati. Vi giuro che non ci pensavo più da anni, ma quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia - che in realtà avevo immaginato come una oneshot che avrebbe dovuto svolgersi in tutt’altro modo, ma come al solito i miei personaggi fanno sempre di testa loro - mi sono accorta che quella ff è rimasta così scolpita nel mio cuore che vi ho tratto ispirazione senza neanche accorgermene (anche se, ovviamente, le due storie non c’entrano nulla tra loro, a parte alcuni elementi). E così, armandomi di pazienza, mettendo a frutto tutto ciò che ho imparato leggendo i gialli della Christie e di Conan Doyle, dopo quasi vent’anni, ho cercato di contattare l’autrice per poterle chiedere il permesso di pubblicare questa fanfiction. E alla fine, sì, l’ho trovata e ho avuto il suo consenso, di cui spero di essere all’altezza.  
>  Comunque, la mia ricerca mi ha dato risultati davvero imprevisti e per questo non posso che ringraziare ancora una volta questo manga a cui devo tanto, per tantissimi motivi.
> 
> Perciò, è a Tati e a tutti gli autori che, tanti anni fa, mi hanno fatto compagnia con le loro fanfiction su questa serie che dedico questa storia: spero che possa divertirli almeno la metà di quanto io ho amato le loro.
> 
> Ovviamente, i personaggi non sono miei, ma degli aventi diritto e io non ci guadagno nulla nello scrivere, tranne la loro compagnia (anche se Ryo non sembra così felice della mia ^^).

##  **Il mistero del Majesty**

  
**I**  
**Un incarico da cento milioni di yen**  


  


Kaori continuò a ruotare il cucchiaino nella tazzina da caffè che aveva davanti, anche se ormai lo zucchero che vi aveva messo si era sciolto da tempo.  
Erano trascorse due settimane da quando Miki e Umibozu si erano sposati e Ryo le aveva rivelato con chiarezza i suoi sentimenti. Da allora, però, la situazione tra loro era diventata ancora più strana di quanto non fosse prima e cominciava quasi a pensare che, potendo tornare indietro, avrebbe preferito che Ryo non avesse mai compiuto quel passo.  
«Quel caffè ormai sarà diventato freddo. Te ne preparo un altro?»  
La voce preoccupata di Miki si insinuò nei suoi pensieri e solo allora Kaori si rese conto che stava fissando la tazza davanti a sé ormai da parecchi minuti. Scosse la testa e bevve il liquido nero tutto d’un sorso. Miki aveva ragione: era freddo.  
«Dalla tua espressione, immagino che con Saeba non sia successo più niente, vero?» chiese piano l’amica. Si vedeva che Miki era stata una combattente: nonostante la brutta ferita che aveva ricevuto, si era ripresa velocemente ed era già tornata a lavorare al _Cat’s Eye_ come se nulla fosse successo.  
«Non potevo lasciare il negozio per troppo tempo a Falcon, ti pare? Mi avrebbe fatto scappare tutti i clienti!» aveva commentato quando Kaori le aveva fatto notare che forse era troppo presto per riprendere in mano l’attività. Falcon aveva borbottato che Kaori aveva ragione, ma lei lo aveva zittito con quella battuta e un occhiolino complice. Lei li aveva osservati felice, ma anche un po’ invidiosa.  
Kaori scrollò ancora una volta il capo.  
«Non posso crederci», non riuscì a trattenersi Kasumi, che non si era persa un solo secondo della conversazione. «E io che ero convinta che Saeba ti sarebbe saltato addosso quella sera stessa!»  
«Kasumi!» Kaori balzò in piedi, il volto in fiamme.  
«Che c’è? Non mi dire che non ci hai mai pensato, perché non ci credo!»  
«Certo che... il problema non è questo». Tornò a sedersi, visibilmente imbarazzata. Come faceva a spiegare a quelle due che non era quello che l’affliggeva? Oddio, non è che non avesse mai fantasticato che la situazione con Ryo si evolvesse anche dal punto di vista fisico; anche lei era una donna, in fondo, ma quello che la preoccupava era altro.  
«In realtà, temo che Ryo si sia pentito di avermi rivelato i suoi sentimenti», confessò infine.  
«Cosa?»  
«E perché?»  
«Beh…» Kaori iniziò a giocherellare con le dita, non sapendo bene da dove iniziare.  
Non c’era un motivo vero e proprio, in fondo. Era solo il suo istinto femminile che glielo comunicava con violenza. Certo, non si era aspettata che Ryo smettesse di andare dietro alle belle donne o che la piantasse una buona volta di fare storie ogni volta che gli proponeva un incarico da parte di un uomo; sapeva com’era fatto e, nonostante non riuscisse a fare a meno di spiaccicarlo al muro ogni volta che lo vedeva lanciarsi su una bella sventola, sapeva che, in fondo, lui l’amava e che lei veniva sempre al primo posto per lui. Non si era neanche aspettata che tra loro le cose si evolvessero a livello fisico: dopo quella volta sulla nave, non si erano scambiati neanche un casto bacio sulla guancia, figurarsi qualcosa di più spinto. Ci aveva sperato, ma non se n’era curata più di tanto: per anni, Ryo le aveva detto che era l’unica donna che non lo eccitava, quindi alla sua indifferenza, da quel punto di vista, era abituata; anzi, sospettava che, se all’improvviso Ryo le fosse saltato addosso, l’avrebbe appeso fuori dalla finestra avvolto nel futon.  
No, quello che le faceva davvero male era stato il rendersi conto che lui, da quel fatidico giorno, aveva iniziato ad evitarla. Come quella volta che, mentre erano in stazione a controllare il tabellone degli annunci, un tizio l’aveva spintonata e lui, benché le avesse evitato una rovinosa caduta prendendola al volo, l’aveva lasciata andare così all’improvviso che aveva quasi rischiato di perdere di nuovo l’equilibrio.  
Perché? Eppure, non credeva di aver fatto qualcosa che avesse potuto fargli cambiare idea. Quando quel giorno erano ritornati dagli altri, si era precipitata al capezzale di Miki, ignorando sia Ryo che tutti gli altri, troppo preoccupata per le condizioni dell’amica; anche quando erano tornati a casa, si erano dati la buona notte come sempre. Si era aspettato altro da lei? No, Ryo non era un tipo del genere: lui preferiva agire, spesso senza tener conto delle conseguenze. E forse, era proprio quello il punto: Ryo aveva ricambiato il saluto e, sbadigliando, si era diretto in camera sua. Aveva capito di aver commesso un errore e che, per quanto le volesse bene, non la desiderava come le altre donne, e non sapeva come dirglielo?  
«Non so come spiegarvelo, ma... è come se mi stesse evitando» riuscì infine a dire, pregando che non le chiedessero di entrare nei particolari: pur volendo ad entrambe un bene dell’anima, non riusciva a parlare di certe dinamiche.  
«Tsè, quell’idiota fa tanto il galletto, ma secondo me non si ricorda neanche come si fa con una donna!» commentò all’improvviso una voce ben familiare. Le tre si voltarono proprio mentre Falcon rientrava nella stanza con i rifornimenti per la macchina per il caffè.  
«Falcon!»  
«Da’ retta a me,» proseguì ignorando il commento della neo-moglie «non resisterà ancora a lungo, vedrai».  
«Che cosa intendi dire?» chiese Kaori, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare; tuttavia, Umibozu non rispose, ma si mise ad asciugare i piatti come se nulla fosse successo.  


  


***  


  


Era ormai da poco tramontato il sole quando, dalla finestra del soggiorno, Kaori vide l’auto rosso fiammante di Saeko parcheggiare proprio davanti al loro portone e le ci volle ancor meno tempo per rendersi conto che la bella poliziotta li avrebbe di nuovo incastrati in qualche assurdo incarico non pagato; a complicare il tutto, con suo sommo rammarico, c’era anche Reika con lei. A quanto pare, stavolta si trattava di qualcosa di veramente importante per scomodare ben due delle sorelle Nogami.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di avvisare Ryo della visita inaspettata, che lo vide già in strada, pronto a lanciarsi sulle nuove arrivate.  
«Quel dannato imbecille! Non capisco se sia più forte il suo udito o il suo istinto da depravato!» si chiese furiosa, non prima di avergli lanciato dal balcone uno dei suoi migliori martelli, e con esso la rabbia e la frustrazione di quei giorni.  
«È bello vedervi sempre così energici e attivi!» fu il commento di Reika, mentre si accomodava sul divano con grazia, lasciando che Ryo continuasse ad ammirare indisturbato le sue gambe perfette.  
«Puoi dirlo forte, il mio mokkori è sempre-»  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di rendere partecipi le astanti di cosa il suo mokkori avrebbe voluto o potuto fare, perché si ritrovò all’improvviso imbavagliato e legato come un salame.  
«Oh, sta’ un po’ zitto!» sbottò infine, Kaori, lanciando uno sguardo truce prima al suo collega poi alle due sorelle. «Vista l’ora, non credo che la loro sia una visita di cortesia. O sbaglio?»  
«No, Kaori, non sbagli» Saeko si sistemò meglio e Kaori ebbe la certezza che quel gesto deliberatamente sensuale rivolto a Ryo fosse il segnale che stava per fare la sua solita richiesta di aiuto. «Ma prima, ho una domanda da farvi: che ne dite di sposarvi?»  
A Kaori ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto che, sì, Saeko aveva usato proprio il verbo _sposarsi_ , che no, non stava scherzando e che Ryo era riuscito a dimenarsi con così tanta violenza che era riuscito a togliersi il bavaglio per urlare un «Per quale dannato motivo dovremmo fare una cosa del genere?!» a pieni polmoni.  
«Calma, calma!» Saeko mise le mani avanti sorridendo. «È solo che in questo modo sarebbe tutto più semplice».  
«Più semplice?» Kaori fissò la poliziotta ancora più perplessa, l’istinto che le suggeriva di cacciarle prima che li ficcasse in qualche strano pasticcio. Se solo il suo cuore non fosse rimasto ancorato a _quella_ parola…  
«Penso che conosciate entrambi Kunihiro Kataoka, giusto?»  
«Kataoka? Intendi il proprietario di una serie di alberghi di lusso in tutto il Giappone?» intervenne subito Ryo, accigliandosi.  
Reika annuì. «Ieri è venuto da me per chiedere il mio aiuto in merito a una faccenda che riguarda uno dei suoi resort più esclusivi che si trova a sud di Tokyo, il _Majesty_ : pare che da qualche tempo si siano verificati strani incidenti ai clienti dell’albergo».  
«Che genere di incidenti?»  
Reika scrollò le spalle. «Niente di grave, al principio: lettere minatorie al direttore dell’albergo, furti in alcune stanze… All’inizio il signor Kataoka e lo staff dell’albergo hanno pensato a uno scherzo di pessimo gusto da parte di qualche concorrente e non ci hanno dato molto peso; tuttavia, negli ultimi giorni gli incidenti sono aumentati e meno di una settimana fa una donna, Yukie Hondo, in vacanza lì con suo marito, si è ritrovata un serpente nella vasca da bagno. Per fortuna non si trattava di una specie velenosa, ma l’accaduto ha spaventato tutto il personale».  
La ragazza sospirò. «Il direttore è riuscito a mettere a tacere la faccenda convincendo il marito della donna a non sporgere denuncia. Ma la prossima volta potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa di più grave e letale. Ho provato a convincere il signor Kataoka a contattare la polizia, ma…».  
«... ma lui vuole cercare di mantenere il massimo riserbo sulla faccenda perché ne andrebbe del suo buon nome». concluse per lei Ryo.  
Reika annuì.  
«E tutto questo cosa c’entra con un nostro presunto matrimonio?»  
«Beh, il _Majesty_ è noto per essere meta di coppiette che desiderano trascorre un po’ di tempo in assoluto relax, lontano dalla città. Quindi…»  
«Quindi vorresti che io e Kaori ci fingessimo una coppia di sposini per scoprire il colpevole, ho indovinato? Beh, la risposta è no». Ryo si liberò del tutto dalle corde che fino a poco prima lo avevano legato, si alzò e si sistemò meglio la giacca. «Tanto per cominciare, il cliente è un uomo, e come dovreste ben sapere io non accetto incarichi da clienti maschi».  
«Ma Ryo! Prova a pensarci! Un resort con piscina… chissà quante donne giovani, ricche e annoiate ci saranno!» provò a convincerlo lei.  
Ryo chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, indeciso sul da farsi. «In effetti, da questo punto di vista, la proposta diventa più allettante. Però, non ci tengo proprio a far finta di essere sposato con lei» indicò nella direzione della sua socia con aria schifata. «Perciò, ho un’idea migliore,» Ryo pose una mano sulla spalla di Reika «perché non ci andiamo _noi due_?»  
Reika cercò di allontanare il viso di Ryo che si avvicinava sempre di più, ma il martello di Kaori giunse rapido in suo soccorso.  
«Sono _io_ che non ho alcuna intenzione di fingermi sposata con _te_!» sbraitò lei di rimando. Tra l’altro, vista la situazione già precaria che c’era tra loro, per una volta era d’accordo con Ryo: non se ne parlava proprio.  
«Visto?!» Lo sweeper tentò di perorare la propria causa da sotto il martello, ma Reika sorrise imperturbabile: «Mi spiace, Ryo, per quanto l’idea mi alletti, sono già stata lì per fare qualche domanda, quindi qualcuno potrebbe avermi già vista»  
«Saeko, e se andassimo noi due?» provò, accarezzando le gambe della bella poliziotta; anche stavolta la fida arma di Kaori assolse il suo compito.  
«Stai scherzando, vero? Ho altro da fare, io!»  
«E allora chiedi a Miki e a Falcon! Loro non devono neanche fingere!»  
«Pensi davvero che Umibozu passerebbe inosservato?»  
I presenti rimasero un attimo in silenzio: di sicuro, il criminale sarebbe scappato a gambe levate appena avesse visto la faccia del loro amico.  
«Comunque ho detto di no ed è no!» ripeté per rimarcare ancora una volta il concetto.  
Reika sospirò affranta. «Peccato, però. Pensavo che i cento milioni di yen che il signor Kataoka vi avrebbe offerto avrebbero potuto farvi comodo».  
Uno strano, inquietante silenzio cadde nella stanza.  
« _Cosa_?!» urlarono i due colleghi contemporaneamente.  
Tutto ad un tratto, il problema di fingere di essere sposati perse tutta l’importanza che aveva assunto fino a pochi secondi prima.  
Reika sogghignò soddisfatta. «Come, non ve l’avevo detto? Il signor Kataoka offre cento milioni di yen a chiunque troverà il colpevole, più alloggio gratuito nel suo resort e spese extra. Ma se non siete interessati…»

 

«Vorrei capire come abbiamo fatto a lasciarci convincere», borbottò Kaori tra sé e sé mentre, seduta accanto al suo socio in un’auto di lusso che non avrebbero potuto permettersi in neanche cento vite, si dirigeva verso il _Majesty_. Era stato il signor Kataoka a insistere perché andassero con una Mercedes: gli ospiti dell’albergo appartenevano a un ceto sociale piuttosto alto, quindi sarebbe stato strano se loro si fossero presentati con la loro auto - un modo carino per dir loro che erano dei poveracci, insomma.  
«Cento milioni di yen ti dicono nulla?»  
Eh già. Se non fossero stati costantemente in rosso, avrebbero potuto evitare quella messa in scena. Per l’occasione, Saeko era riuscita anche a recuperare dei documenti falsi: per tutti sarebbero stati Ryo e Kaori Kamiya*.  
Kaori sospirò, guardò per un attimo il suo collega che osservava indifferente il paesaggio scorrere accanto a sé e prese in mano il fascicolo con gli appunti che le aveva consegnato Reika. Meglio concentrarsi sul lavoro e non pensarci, si disse più per convincere se stessa che perché ci credesse davvero.  
«Dunque, il direttore si chiama Shin’ichi Hisashi, quarantacinque anni,» lanciò un’occhiata distratta alla foto dell’uomo: capelli neri a tratti brizzolati, occhiali, naso e bocca piccola. Un tipo qualunque, che non attirava certo l’attenzione «e lavora nella struttura dacché è stata aperta, ormai dieci anni fa. Ha un curriculum di tutto rispetto e, secondo il signor Kataoka, è una persona fidata e non ha nemici. Quindi esclude che possa trattarsi di una vendetta contro di lui».  
Ryo fece con uno strano verso gutturale. «Non deve fidarsi poi così tanto, se ha deciso di non parlargli delle nostre indagini», commento ironico.  
«Già. Il suo vice si chiama Masashi Suda, ma attualmente si trova all’estero per un corso di formazione. È via da un paio di mesi, quindi direi che possiamo passare oltre, per ora». Kaori mise da parte la scheda dell’uomo - un tizio di una quarantina d’anni portati piuttosto male, dall’aria imbronciata - e passò al terzo foglio. Rimase per un attimo a contemplare il viso serio della donna che la fissava con degli occhi scuri grandi e penetranti.  
«Il suo braccio destro si chiama Miyuki Otome, ventisette anni, e lavora con Hisashi da poco più di un anno. Kataoka l’ha vista un paio di volte, quindi non sa molto su di lei, a parte le referenze presenti nel curriculum. Pare che conosca quattro lingue e abbia vissuto per un po’ di tempo in America».  
Lanciò un’altra, rapida occhiata al suo socio ma, con sua enorme sorpresa, anche stavolta non ebbe alcuna reazione, nonostante avesse appena descritto il profilo di una giovane donna che, almeno dalla foto che aveva davanti, risultava anche piuttosto attraente, oltre che molto intelligente.  
Il silenzio che seguì dovette attirare l’attenzione del suo partner, perché all’improvviso si ritrovò a fissare il suo sguardo sorpreso: «Che c’è?»  
«Niente» rispose troppo in fretta e tornò a prestare attenzione al plico ma, nell’urgenza di passare alla scheda successiva, le caddero un paio di fogli di mano.  
D’istinto si chinò a raccoglierli, ma Ryo era stato più lesto e glieli stava già porgendo. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente ringraziarlo e continuare a leggere, ma il suo occhio cadde sulla piccola fede argentata che gli fasciava l’anulare sinistro.  
Anche lei ne aveva una uguale, ma aveva fatto di tutto per non guardarla.  
«Ho fatto incidere anche i vostri nomi. Così, per sicurezza!» aveva commentato allegra Saeko mentre gliele consegnava e Kaori aveva provato così tante emozioni contrastanti, mentre indossava il piccolo gioiello, che non aveva avuto neanche la forza di ribattere.  
Un po’ si vergognava ad ammetterlo ma, mentre erano in quella foresta, dopo che Ryo era corso a salvarla da quel pazzo che aveva quasi ucciso Miki, aveva pensato davvero che un giorno avrebbe potuto portare al dito un anello come quello. Ricordava ancora la sensazione del corpo di Ryo che l’abbracciava, dopo aver dichiarato ad alta voce che sarebbe sopravvissuto per la persona che amava, ma che al contempo l’avrebbe protetta. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva risentire il canto degli uccelli che piano piano avevano ripreso a cinguettare felici, quando avevano capito che il pericolo era passato, e il profumo dell’erba e del piccolo fiore che, nonostante tutto, era rimasto incastrato nei suoi vestiti, una parte di quel bouquet che Miki aveva lanciato per lei.  
Come erano arrivati a quel punto?  
Avvertì un nodo alla gola e per un attimo fu colta dal panico. Non poteva piangere. Non davanti a Ryo e, soprattutto, non in quell’occasione: secondo il loro copione, erano una coppietta appena sposata e avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi felice e sorridente.  
«Siamo arrivati».  
La voce di Ryo la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Non era quello il momento di lasciarsi andare, decise. Avrebbe avuto il tempo per deprimersi una volta che fossero ritornati alle loro vite di sempre.

 

 

* cognome non scelto a caso, essendo quello di Akira Kamiya, il doppiatore originale di Ryo. Scusate, ma non ho resistito. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! *agita manina*  
> Non avrei mai creduto che, dopo 17 anni dalla mia prima fanfiction su _City Hunter_ sarei stata di nuovo qui, a scrivere di questi due. E, invece, dopo aver riletto il manga e rivisto l’anime per l’ennesima volta, qualcosa si è acceso in me… ed eccomi qui. Ammetto di essere terrorizzata all’idea di pubblicare una nuova storia su un fandom su cui non scrivo da anni e su personaggi che amo da impazzire, ma che temo di non aver reso bene quanto vorrei. Tra l’altro, è la prima volta che provo a scrivere una storia poliziesca e questo non aiuta. XD Ryo e Kaori mi hanno assicurato che me la sto cavando bene, e se lo dicono loro! XD  
>  In realtà, questa storia ha una gestazione un po’ particolare: inizialmente avrei voluto scrivere una semplice oneshot ambientata subito dopo la fine del manga (un paio di ore dopo, insomma, e avrebbe dovuto essere lunga giusto qualche pagina); ma poi Ryo ha iniziato a inventare mille e più scuse e alla fine mi sono trovata con un primo capitolo di una storia che non sapevo bene come, se e quando mi avrebbe portata da qualche parte.  
> All’inizio gliene ho dette di tutti i colori, ma alla fine ho deciso di fidarmi di lui e vedere dove mi avrebbe portata. E, come sempre, non mi ha delusa (anche se, secondo me, non si aspettava neanche lui un’evoluzione simile).  
> Spero che anche voi vogliate scoprire con me dove Ryo e Kaori ci condurranno.


	2. Benvenuti al Majesty

**II**  
**Benvenuti al Majesty**

 

Ad accoglierli all’ingresso dell’hotel trovarono un ossequioso signor Hisashi, che salutò Ryo con una vigorosa stretta e si chinò con eleganza a baciare la mano di Kaori. Anche se il signor Kataoka non gli aveva rivelato la loro identità, il direttore doveva aver intuito che erano ospiti speciali, visto che la loro improvvisa prenotazione era stata effettuata grazie all’intervento del suo datore di lavoro.  
«È un vero onore per noi ospitarvi qui al _Majesty_. Spero che la sistemazione sarà di vostro gradimento».  
«Ne siamo certi», annuì Ryo, mentre con la coda dell’occhio seguiva i movimenti dell’inserviente che scaricava dall’auto i loro bagagli.  
Come avevano potuto constatare dalla foto nel fascicolo, il signor Hisashi non era un uomo che attirasse particolarmente l’attenzione; certo, si vedeva che era una persona curata, ma non aveva quel cipiglio tipico di coloro che ricoprono un posto di rilievo all’interno di un’azienda: se non avesse indossato un abito che, da solo, avrebbe potuto sfamare mezza Shinjuku, avrebbe potuto essere scambiato benissimo per fattorino.  
Tutto l’opposto della donna che lo raggiunse pochi secondi dopo.  
Miyuki Otome era ancora più bella di persona che in foto: i capelli castani racchiusi in una crocchia e il tailleur blu notte, accompagnato da una discreta ma molto signorile collanina d’argento, le conferivano un aspetto severo e serio; gli occhi castani, che Kaori aveva già notato nella foto, erano ancora più limpidi e grandi e le mani erano piccole e perfettamente curate.  
“Ecco come dovrebbe essere una vera assistente”, fu il suo deprimente pensiero. D’istinto, lanciò una rapida occhiata al suo socio: conoscendolo, sarebbe stato capace di rovinare la loro copertura ancor prima di iniziare; tuttavia, Ryo non sembrò affatto interessato a provarci con la giovane donna. Che, per una volta, avesse preso sul serio il loro lavoro? Kaori non riusciva a crederci.  
Con passo sicuro, così diverso da quello dinoccolato del proprio superiore, lei li raggiunse e «Hisashi-san, mi spiace interromperla, ma purtroppo si è verificato un evento che reclama la sua presenza», disse. L’uomo impallidì di colpo e, con una scusa veloce, abbandonò i propri ospiti e corse nella direzione da cui era arrivata la segretaria.  
La donna, intanto, si inchinò verso i nuovi arrivati per presentarsi: «Sono Miyuki Otome, l’assistente del signor Hisashi. Per qualunque cosa, potrete rivolgermi a me»  
«Il piacere è tutto mio, signorina. Io sono Ryo Kamiya, e lei è Kaori» si chinò a baciarle la mano «In effetti, c’è qualcosa che potrebbe fare per me: potrebbe farmi compagnia per un drink questa--»  
La martellata di Kaori giunse ancor prima che terminasse la frase: a quanto pareva, aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto.  
«Lo scusi, signorina, a mio _marito_ piace sempre scherzare. Voleva dire, potrebbe mostrarci la nostra stanza, se non le dispiace? Il viaggio è stato più stancante di quanto ci saremmo aspettati».  
«Oh. Sì, ma certo, scusate. Prego, seguitemi» li precedette, ancora piuttosto incerta.  
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!» non riuscì a trattenersi Kaori una volta che Miyuki ebbe consegnato loro le chiavi e spiegato come arrivare alla loro suite. «Vuoi che ci scoprano subito?»  
«È successo qualcosa in piscina,» disse Ryo, ignorando il suo tono aggressivo, mentre controllava il numero della stanza abbinato alla chiave che gli era stata fornita.  
«Come?»  
«Non ti eri accorta che aveva delle gocce d’acqua sulla giacca?  
Kaori ci pensò su per un attimo: ora che glielo faceva notare sì, aveva ragione; tuttavia era stata troppo presa dal fascino della ragazza e dal suo portamento e non vi aveva prestato attenzione.  
«Miyuki sembra una persona molto attenta e seria sul posto di lavoro, quindi è improbabile che se ne vada in giro con una giacca in quelle condizioni. Questo significa che deve essere successo qualcosa di molto grave per spingerla a cercare il proprio capo senza prima cambiarsi. Hisashi, tra l’altro, stava ricevendo dei clienti invitati addirittura dal suo superiore, quindi non era esattamente il momento opportuno per disturbarlo, a meno che non si fosse verificato qualcosa di davvero importante. Quando mi sono chinato a baciarle la mano, mi sono accorto che la sua giacca profumavano di cloro. E dove puoi trovare dell’acqua con del cloro se non in una piscina?»  
«Ma allora…»  
Ryo, finalmente, si fermò davanti a una porta e inserì la chiave nella toppa. Lo scatto che produsse indicò loro che avevano raggiunto la loro stanza.

 

Kaori non credeva ai propri occhi.  
Non era mai stata in un resort prima di allora, ma fino a quel momento non aveva compreso ancora appieno in che posto si trovasse. Durante il viaggio in macchina, troppo presa dai propri pensieri, non aveva fatto molto caso ai boschi che circondavano la struttura, né aveva potuto ammirare le piscine e i campi che si estendevano al di là di quel verde; anche l’eleganza della hall dell’albergo e i modi affettati del personale non erano bastati a darle un’idea precisa, forse perché, per lavoro, si erano trovati comunque a frequentare diversi ambienti, anche piuttosto raffinati.  
Ma, adesso, in quella stanza, davanti a tutto quella maestosità che trasudava opulenza e ricchezza, si sentì del tutto inadeguata.  
La camera, se così poteva essere definita, era uno spazio ampio, diviso in vari ambienti. Sulla destra, c’erano un divano e alcune poltroncine in pelle con un tavolinetto di cristallo al centro; alle spalle, un mobiletto che conteneva il frigo-bar e la cassaforte, mentre sulla parete, in alto, troneggiava un televisore. A sinistra, invece, lo spazio era occupato da un enorme letto a baldacchino a forma di cuore; le coperte e i drappeggi erano di un rosa confetto molto delicato che si sposavano molto bene con il colore bordeaux della moquette e delle tende; sui cuscini, qualcuno aveva sparso dei petali di rose rosse, mentre su un carrello accanto a uno dei comodini era stata posizionata una bottiglia di champagne, accompagnata da due bicchieri e da un biglietto color crema con il quale lo staff augurava loro una buona permanenza. Sulla parte opposta rispetto all’entrata, c’era una porta che conduceva con molta probabilità al bagno che, a giudicare dalle dimensioni della stanza, doveva essere grande almeno quanto il bar di Miki.  
Ma ciò che davvero l’aveva colpita era l’enorme finestra che si affacciava su un terrazzino privato dal quale si poteva ammirare in lontananza la baia di Tokyo.  
«Che visione spettacolare!» commentò correndo ad affacciarsi. Appoggiata alla balaustra, la vista era ancora più bella. Con un solo sguardo riusciva ad abbracciare l’intero complesso: dal punto in cui si trovava, poteva vedere i campi da tennis e le varie strutture che interrompevano la monotonia del verde dei boschi; guardando in basso, più da vicino, fu in grado persino di intravedere un angolo della piscina.  
Ryo fischiò in apprezzamento mentre la raggiungeva. «Niente male! Da qui abbiamo la vista migliore di tutto il resort. Kataoka-san ha l’occhio lungo».  
«Già».  
Rimasero per un attimo in silenzio, a godersi quel momento: non si sentiva alcun rumore, solo il fischiare del vento e qualche uccello lontano.  
Kaori chiuse gli occhi. C’era una tale quiete, lassù, che quasi dimenticò tutti i suoi problemi e il fatto che fossero lì per lavoro, e si godette quella sensazione di pace e la presenza silenziosa e sicura di Ryo al proprio fianco, come non accadeva da tanto. Avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasta lì per sempre.  
All’improvviso un forte rumore squarciò il silenzio. Kaori aprì gli occhi di scatto e si guardò intorno spaventata; istintivamente, si affacciò dalla balaustra ma non vide nulla di sospetto.  
«Che cos’è stato?»  
«Non lo so, ma non promette nulla di buono. Andiamo».  
Senza aspettare la sua risposta, Ryo corse via, l’espressione concentrata che assumeva sempre quando non era più tempo di scherzare, ma di passare all’azione. Kaori lo seguì, ricacciando indietro quelle dolci sensazioni che per un attimo, solo per un attimo, le avevano fatto dimenticare chi fosse e cosa facesse lì. Ma ormai, l’incanto era rotto e la triste realtà reclamava la loro presenza.

 

L’incidente, che non aveva causato per fortuna vittime, era stato provocato da un’auto che era finita contro un palo della luce, circa una ventina di metri più a destra rispetto alla stanza di Ryo e Kaori, proprio dove l’edificio curvava verso destra; per questo motivo, i due non erano riusciti a vedere nulla dal loro terrazzino. A detta del conducente, il signor Kentaro Mutta, in vacanza lì con la moglie, aveva perso il controllo dell’automobile perché c’era qualcosa di scivoloso sulla strada, che lo aveva fatto sbandare. E, in effetti, pochi metri prima, una piccola pozzanghera d’olio faceva bella mostra di sé.  
«Probabilmente, c’è stata qualche perdita e nessuno se n’è accorto» cercò di minimizzare il signor Hisashi per allontanare i curiosi che, nel frattempo, si erano radunati nei pressi dell’incidente. Qualcuno si lasciò convincere dalle sue parole, ma la maggior parte delle persone rimase lì, spaventata e preoccupata.  
«È già il secondo incidente in poche ore. Per non parlare di tutti gli altri. Non è normale». Kaori sentì commentare qualcuno del personale.  
«Perché, cosa è successo?» si arrischiò a chiedere.  
L’uomo che aveva parlato parve riluttante a dare ulteriori informazioni a una cliente, ma il ragazzo che era con lui non si fece problemi: «Prima un uomo si è ritrovato del filo da pesca impigliato tra le gambe mentre nuotava. Per fortuna c’era il bagnino che l’ha prontamente aiutato, ma poteva andargli peggio».  
«Del filo da pesca? E come ci è finito lì?»  
«Non ne abbiamo idea, visto che il bagnino controlla personalmente la piscina prima della sua apertura e dopo la sua chiusura. E sia ieri sera che stamattina presto non c’era nulla. Fortunatamente, era troppo presto, quindi non c’era ancora nessuno in acqua. Tranne il signor Fukuoka».  
«Vero, lui è sempre il primo ad arrivare: dice che gli piace nuotare quando la piscina è deserta».  
«Quindi era proprio il signor Fukuoka che volevano colpire» concluse Kaori, quando riferì a Ryo quello che aveva scoperto. Erano andati a fare una passeggiata nel boschetto per evitare che orecchie indiscrete potessero ascoltarli e, nel frattempo, continuare a dare un’occhiata indisturbati.  
Lui annuì. «Sì, lo penso anche io. Anche la macchia di olio era stata lasciata lì proprio per colpire i Mutta, perché ho scoperto che quello è il punto in cui sono soliti parcheggiare l’auto».  
«E se nel frattempo fossero transitate altre macchine?»  
«No, non credo sia possibile: se ben ricordi, quel posto è l’ultimo del parcheggio, dopo c’è solo una porta, che però pare non venga mai utilizzata. Quindi, nessuno passa di lì, a meno che non debba, appunto, parcheggiare o prendere la propria auto. Ma se la pozzanghera fosse stata lì quando il signor Mutta è andato a prendere la macchina, se ne sarebbe di sicuro accorto. Sono più che convinto che il colpevole abbia aspettato che l’uomo si allontanasse per spargere l’olio. Magari i Mutta sono delle persone metodiche come Fukuoka; oppure, il colpevole può averli sentiti parlare dei propri piani per la giornata, non so. Ma sono più che sicuro che volesse colpire quei due. O uno dei due».  
«Beh, almeno abbiamo una pista».  
«Già. Il nostro sabotatore sta alzando la posta, e da una parte questo per noi è un vantaggio: più diventa sicuro di sé, più rischia di commettere un errore e farsi scoprire».  
«E nel frattempo? Non possiamo mica metterci a seguire tutti i clienti del resort per cercare di sventare i suoi piani!» Anche perché, secondo il loro copione, erano degli sposi novelli, e la gente si sarebbe di certo stupita se li avesse visti ficcanasare in giro per cercare di scoprire il colpevole di quegli strani incidenti, piuttosto che farsi le coccole come qualsiasi coppietta normale. Ma questi pensieri, ovviamente, li tenne per sé.  
«Certo che no. La nostra prossima mossa sarà cercare di scoprire cosa accomuna le varie vittime: per adesso sappiamo che sia Mutta che Fukuoka e la Hondo sono sposati, ma mi sembra troppo poco per poterci costruire su una teoria. Secondo me, c’è dell’altro e quando avremo trovato questo legame, avremo trovato il nostro colpevole».

  


**

  


La piscina dove si era verificato il primo incidente della giornata era piena nonostante quello che era accaduto poche ore prima.  
“Forse il personale è riuscito a far passare tutto sotto silenzio”, si disse Kaori, cercando una sdraio dove sistemarsi: era riuscita a convincere Ryo che si sarebbe occupata lei di interrogare le varie mogli, e quale modo migliore se non incominciare dalla piscina? Nel pomeriggio, invece, avrebbe fatto un giro al centro benessere, unendo così il dovere con il piacere.  
All’inizio, era stata più che certa che Ryo avrebbe ribattuto che ci avrebbe pensato lui ad occuparsi delle signore, ma il suo socio aveva annuito, dicendo che, nel frattempo, lui avrebbe dato un’occhiata in giro. Kaori non ci credeva ed era sicura che in realtà fosse da qualche parte a importunare qualche cameriera. Beh, almeno non avrebbe attirato gli sguardi compassionevoli delle altre mogli mentre inseguiva Ryo con il suo martello!  
«Lei è arrivata oggi? Non mi pare di averla mai vista» la salutò una voce maschile. Lei si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di un uomo sulla trentina piuttosto alto, dai capelli scuri e gli occhi allegri dello stesso colore.  
«Salve! Sì, io e mio marito siamo arrivati oggi. Sono Kaori Kamiya, molto lieta».  
L’uomo le sorrise e Kaori sentì le sue guance imporporarsi: non era abituata a ricevere quel tipo di sorrisi da parte di un uomo, e questo per un attimo la destabilizzò.  
«Il piacere è tutto mio: mi chiamo Ken Moriyama, e purtroppo non ho la fortuna di avere accanto una compagna splendida come lei» le strizzò l’occhio con fare complice.  
Kaori arrossì ancora più violentemente: quell’uomo era un playboy che sapeva come corteggiare una donna, di questo era ben consapevole, ma quel complimento la lusingò più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Ken! Adesso ci provi anche con le signore sposate?» commentò una voce divertita e, dalle spalle dell’uomo, apparve una donna che gli somigliava moltissimo, anche se doveva avere qualche anno in meno di lui: «Lo scusi, ma mio fratello ama provarci con chiunque».  
“Mi ricorda qualcuno…”non poté fare a meno di pensare. «No... non si preoccupi».  
«Benvenuta! Sono Keiko Fukuoka, lieta di conoscerla».  
«Fukuoka? Lei è per caso la moglie di…?»  
«Oh» Keiko si passò una mano sulla bocca «Non pensavo che le notizie viaggiassero così in fretta in questo posto! Sì, mio marito è l’uomo che ha avuto l’incidente qui in piscina».  
«Come sta? Immagino non debba essere stata una bella esperienza…»  
«No, infatti, l’ho lasciato in camera ancora piuttosto scosso. Ma sta bene, infatti mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi e scendere a divertirmi».  
«Oh, ne sono contenta».  
«Uff, basta parlare di quella noia di tuo marito!» s’intromise suo fratello.  
«Ken!»  
«Che c’è? Non è forse vero che preferisce restarsene da solo piuttosto che farti compagnia? Sei stata tu a chiamarmi pregandomi di raggiungerti perché ti stavi annoiando a morte! Non capisco perché tu abbia deciso di sposare quel vecchiaccio noioso. Kaori-san, suo marito, invece, dov’è? Non mi dica che anche lui è un asociale come mio cognato!»  
«Asociale Ryo? No, veramente--»  
Non ebbe neanche tempo di provare a spiegare che no, suo marito, era l’esatto opposto dell’asocialità che sentì un urlo. «Brutto maniaco! Chiamate la sicurezza!»  
Kaori poteva anche non avere un’ottima mira ma, se c’era una cosa che capiva al volo, era dove si trovasse Ryo quando importunava una bella donna. Così, senza neanche un attimo di esitazione, lanciò un martello volante nella direzione da cui era giunta la voce, colpendo il proprio partner con precisione chirurgica.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo, idiota?!»  
«Kaori-chan, c’è un equivoco! Volevo solo dire alla signora che il suo costume stava per slacciarsi e che, se voleva, potevo sistemarglielo io con le mie dol--»  
«Sei un depravato!» e tirandolo fuori dal buco che aveva creato nel pavimento, lo lanciò in piscina, senza dimenticare di spedirgli appresso il fedele martello.  
I due fratelli osservarono la scena tra lo sconvolto e l’affascinato.  
«Credo che quell’uomo non somigli _per niente_ a Satoshi». commentò lei.  
Suo fratello si trovò perfettamente d’accordo.

 

«Quanto sei deficiente da uno a mille?» strillò Kaori quando ormai furono al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete, nella loro stanza.  
Dopo il bagno non programmato in piscina Ryo era fradicio, così Kaori aveva pensato che fosse un’ottima scusa per portarselo via prima che facesse altri danni e la loro copertura saltasse. Tuttavia, Ryo non era parso molto contento della sua decisione e aveva cercato di obiettare, spiegando che una bella sosta nella sauna avrebbe asciugato i suoi abiti in meno di un secondo e, al contempo, gli avrebbe permesso di proseguire le indagini, visto che aveva scoperto che la signora Mutta era un’assidua frequentatrice del centro benessere; per tutta risposta, Kaori aveva deciso che ne aveva abbastanza di figuracce per quella giornata, quindi aveva trascinato il suo presunto marito verso la loro suite.  
«E dài, Kaori, non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi così! Tu ti stavi divertendo con quel tizio e io mi stavo annoiando, così..»  
«Così hai deciso di farci scoprire, vero?»  
Ryo incrociò le braccia, offeso: «A dire il vero, eri _tu_ che arrossivi come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta davanti a _quello lì_. Capisco che deve esserti sembrato un miracolo che un uomo si sia interessato a te--»  
Kaori non lo lasciò finire, anche perché aveva capito benissimo dove sarebbe andato a parare: lo legò al volo e lo scaraventò dall’altra parte della stanza.  
«Tanto perché ti sia chiaro il concetto, _non mi stavo divertendo_ : quei due sono il cognato e la moglie del signor Fukuoka e mi stavano raccontando qualcosa di più sull’uomo quando _tu_ hai deciso di fare la tua trionfale entrata in scena. Perciò,» Kaori tirò fuori delle manette e lo legò alla maniglia del frigo-bar «è meglio che tu rimanga qui, mentre _io_ vado a cercare altre informazioni dalla signora Mutta».  
«Ma Kaori!» Ryo si divincolò protestando «Sono fradicio! Fammi almeno cambiare i vestiti! Così mi prenderò un accidenti!»  
«Non temere, ci penseranno i tuoi bollenti spiriti ad asciugarti!» commentò secca e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta, lasciando il suo socio ad urlare e a reclamare pietà.

  


**

  


Quando raggiunse il centro benessere, Kaori schiumava ancora di rabbia.  
Perché, nonostante tutto quello che aveva detto a Ryo, sapeva che lui aveva ragione: davanti ai commenti di Ken Moriyama era arrossita come una ragazzina.  
Kaori non si definiva una bella donna; carina, al massimo, ma non bella, checché le dicessero Eriko e tutti gli altri. Non che poi le importasse davvero, apparire attraente agli occhi dei rappresentanti del sesso maschile: l’unico di cui le interessava davvero un’opinione non mancava mai di farle sapere che non l’avrebbe mai guardata neanche se si fosse presentata completamente nuda nella sua stanza.  
Perciò, era più che normale che le avances di quel tizio l’avessero messa in imbarazzo, no? C’era qualcosa di brutto nel sentirsi lusingata per essere stata oggetto di attenzione da parte di un bell’uomo?  
Kaori depositò i propri vestiti nell’armadietto, prese con sé l’accappatoio e l’asciugamano e si diresse verso la vasca idromassaggio. Appena le sue spalle tese toccarono l’acqua tiepida, sentì i muscoli rilassarsi sensibilmente e un mugugno di piacere uscì dalle sue labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il suo corpo si rilassasse del tutto cercando di lasciarsi indietro i suoi pensieri. Che se ne andassero tutti al diavolo, Ryo, Moriyama, persino il caso che stavano seguendo: l’acqua era troppo invitante e lei aveva un disperato bisogno di pensare a se stessa per una volta, di concedersi egoisticamente qualche attimo di tranquillità.  
Si rese conto di essersi appisolata quando socchiuse gli occhi e si accorse che nella vasca non era da sola, ma l’avevano raggiunta altre due donne che stavano parlottando tra loro. Non era chiaro se stessero bisbigliando per non disturbare il suo riposo o perché non volessero essere udite; perciò, continuò a far finta di essere addormentata e si concentrò sulle parole delle nuove arrivate.  
«Quindi è vero? C’è stato un altro incidente?»  
«Sì, ne ho sentito parlare dalle cameriere: per fortuna Mutta-san non si è fatto nulla. Chissà come si sarà spaventata Himeko-san!»  
«Puoi dirlo forte! La poveretta è svenuta appena gliel’hanno comunicato. Lei era al campo da tennis: è andata dal direttore e ha minacciato di fargli causa, ma suo marito l’ha calmata dicendo che non era il caso di fare tanto casino, visto che non era successo niente. Ma Hisashi-san le ha assicurato che, per farsi perdonare per l’increscioso incidente, ogni danno alla vettura sarà ripagato dal resort e che da oggi saranno graditi ospiti del _Majesty_ per tutto il tempo che desiderano, dato che sono affezionati clienti della struttura da molti anni».  
«Immagino che si sia convinta. Pur avendo un sacco di soldi, Himeko è una taccagna».  
«E ti stupisci? Pare che suo padre abbia perso tutto in borsa a causa di investimenti sbagliati: solo il matrimonio con Mutta li ha salvati dalla bancarotta».  
«Quindi è stato un matrimonio di convenienza?» la donna parve stupita. «A me suo marito pare molto innamorato».  
«Lo è. E anche Himeko, a quanto dice. Ma, sai com’è, anche i soldi hanno il loro fascino!»  
Le due ridacchiarono e cambiarono discorso, soffermandosi stavolta sulle noiose cene di lavoro che erano costrette a sorbirsi a causa del lavoro dei propri mariti e Kaori decise che era giunto il momento di far finta di svegliarsi e andarsene di lì: da quelle due pettegole non avrebbe ricavato altro.

 

Rinvigorita dall’idromassaggio e da una doccia gelata dopo il bagno turco, Kaori uscì dalla struttura di ottimo umore: a parte le due chiacchierone, non aveva scoperto altro. La signora Himeko non si era presentata, disattendendo le previsioni di Ryo: evidentemente, era ancora troppo scossa per l’incidente capitato al marito.  
«Al contrario della signora Fukuoka», rimuginò. Certo, aveva asserito che era stato il marito a insistere perché uscisse, ma era vero? Da quello che aveva detto suo fratello, dovevano essere molto diversi tra loro. Era stato anche quello un matrimonio d’interesse?  
Quando aprì la porta della loro stanza, si rese conto che Ryo era riuscito a liberarsi e a sgattaiolare via, ma non ne rimase sorpresa: sapeva che quelle manette non l’avrebbero tenuto fermo troppo a lungo. Non se ne curò più di tanto: che fosse andato a molestare qualche ragazza o a raccogliere altre informazioni, non le importava più.  
Rimase un attimo ferma, spiazzata da quel pensiero. Forse dipendeva da quella sensazione di calma e benessere che le aveva lasciato quell’oretta tutta per sé, ma all’improvviso la colse con violenza la consapevolezza che niente, né il matrimonio del suo migliore amico né il fatto di dover far finta di essere due neo-sposini, avrebbe mai spinto Ryo a vederla come una compagna di vita e non solo una partner, perciò non aveva senso che continuasse a sperare in qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai verificato. Nonostante questa amara riflessione, però, si sentiva leggera come non accadeva da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Era come se quelle due ore avessero eliminato non solo le impurità del suo corpo, ma anche quelle della sua mente.  
Andava tutto bene, si disse: aveva trascorso un pomeriggio rilassante e aveva raccolto delle informazioni che potevano essere inutili o preziosissime. Ryo non avrebbe potuto accusarla di nuovo di non essersi comportata da professionista!  
Lo sweeper rientrò in stanza che era quasi buio, mentre lei era intenta a riordinare ciò che si era mentalmente appuntata durante il giorno. Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata e vide che aveva i capelli bagnati.  
«Sei finito di nuovo in piscina?» chiese neutra. Ryo la guardò per un attimo, poi andò a recuperare un asciugamano dal bagno per finire di asciugarsi i capelli e si sedette sull’altra poltrona.  
«Sono stato al club di tennis per scoprire qualcosa di più sulla signora Mutta». Kaori ricordò che le due donne avevano detto che aveva trascorso lì la mattinata, prima di venire a conoscenza dell’incidente del marito. «E ho conosciuto un’istruttrice davvero niente male!» puntualizzò, l’espressione da depravato dipinta in volto «Si chiama Saori Takada. Fa parte dello staff da quattro anni e mi ha raccontato tante cose interessanti».  
Saori Takada. Ricordava di aver letto quel nome sulla documentazione che avevano ricevuto, ma non le era rimasta molto impressa. Oltre al fatto che fosse una bella ragazza - cosa abbastanza ovvia, visto che era un’istruttrice di tennis in un resort di tal fama - non c’erano stati dettagli che avevano attirato la sua attenzione.  
«Per esempio?»  
«Per esempio che la precedente segretaria del signor Hisashi, un anno fa, se ne è andata all’improvviso, senza dare spiegazioni. Secondo i più, era solo un’arrivista che ci ha provato con il suo capo, lui l’ha rifiutata e poi cacciata, mentre altre voci affermano che sia vero il contrario, cioè che sia stato lui a tentare di molestarla e che lei si sia licenziata per questo motivo».  
Kaori storse la bocca per il disappunto: «Insomma, nessuno sa bene perché la ragazza non lavori più qui, giusto? E Otome-san, invece?».  
«Da quel che Saori mi ha detto, pare che la Otome sia, parole sue, un pezzo di granito: non ride mai, non si lascia andare a confidenze e vive per il lavoro. Persino Hisashi pare che sia intimorito dalla sua presenza. Quindi, dubito che ci abbia provato anche con lei o che lei sia interessata a farlo».  
«Capisco», commentò, ricordando la sensazione che la segretaria le aveva lasciato durante il loro incontro, quella mattina.  
Davvero era successo tutto solo poche ore prima? Le sembrava di essere lì da un mese.  
«Però non mi è chiaro cosa possa c’entrare con le nostre indagini. Secondo te, se le dicerie sono vere, questa famigerata donna, dopo un anno, ha deciso di vendicarsi dell’ex capo, gettando fango sul _Majesty_ e mettendo a repentaglio la vita dei clienti?»  
«No. Il colpevole è una persona che ha libero accesso a tutte le strutture a tutte le ore del giorno, e dubito che anche un normale cliente possa riuscirci, figuriamoci una persona che non lavora più qui. Secondo me, si tratta di qualcuno del personale. Ma non è detto che non possa essere un conoscente, magari un parente o un fidanzato della ragazza, che vuole vendicarsi al suo posto o su sua richiesta. Tu, invece, cos’hai scoperto?»  
Kaori gli raccontò quello che aveva sentito nella vasca idromassaggio, ma all’improvviso la sua sicurezza vacillò, perché le informazioni che aveva portato Ryo le parvero subito molto più utili. Tuttavia, Ryo non parve dello stesso avviso.  
«Ben fatto. Potrebbe non c’entrare niente, così come la storia che mi ha raccontato Saori, o potrebbe essere il nòcciolo della questione».  
«E in che modo? Pensi che esista qualcuno che sia contro i matrimoni di convenienza e cerchi di sabotarli?» Kaori non era convinta.  
«E chi può dirlo? Di gente strana al mondo ce n’è tanta, no?»  
Ryo si alzò, decretando la fine di quella riunione improvvisata. «Beh, per essere il primo giorno di indagini non è andata tanto male. Direi che una bella cena ce la meritiamo, che dici? Io sto morendo di fame!»  
Kaori annuì: adesso che ci pensava, anche lei avvertiva un certo languorino.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice**  
>  Bene bene bene, le indagini sono finalmente partite! Sono molto curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate. Ah, _lo so_ che il filo da pesca fa molto _Detective Conan_ , ma ammetto subito di non aver saputo resistere alla tentazione. XD E comunque stavolta non ha ucciso nessuno. U_U


	3. Tra paura e desiderio

**III**   
**Tra paura e desiderio**   


  


Il ristorante si trovava al primo piano dell’hotel ed era un ambiente enorme che si componeva di due parti: una più piccola, interna, e una esterna, da cui era possibile ammirare il panorama della baia. Ambedue le zone erano apparecchiate: a quanto pareva, i clienti potevano decidere in totale libertà se cenare nell’una o nell’altra  
Kaori si guardò intorno cercando di capire dove potessero essere le persone che avevano incontrato quel giorno e notò che i tavoli erano posizionati a una certa distanza tra loro, forse per permettere ad ognuno di avere la propria privacy. Alcune coppie erano già sedute ai propri posti e bisbigliavano tra loro complici, mentre altre avevano preferito la compagnia di altre persone e avevano formato delle tavolate più lunghe.  
«I signori hanno preferenze su dove accomodarsi?» domandò all’improvviso la voce del cameriere. Kaori sobbalzò: non l’aveva sentito arrivare. Forse era così che si muovevano i camerieri in quei posti, per cercare di dare il meno fastidio possibile ai commensali.  
I due si guardarono incerti sul da farsi: unirsi ad una tavolata sarebbe stato molto più utile alle loro indagini, ma sarebbe sembrato strano che una coppia di neo-sposi preferisse la compagnia di sconosciuti piuttosto che un tête-à-tête; tuttavia, la sola idea di cenare a lume di candela con Ryo la terrorizzò. Erano giorno che si parlavano a mala pena, come avrebbero potuto far finta di essere una coppia felice?  
Ci pensò un intervento esterno e provvidenziale a risolvere i loro dubbi.  
«Vedo che è ancora vivo, Kamiya-san!» rise, infatti, qualcuno alle loro spalle. I due si voltarono per incrociare lo sguardo divertito di Ken Moriyama.  
Kaori arrossì di vergogna - stavolta per il ricordo della sua scenata in piscina e non per la prestanza di Moriyama - e ringraziò che la stanza fosse in penombra e non si notasse.  
«Avete già scelto dove sedervi? Perché non vi unite a noi?» indicò sua sorella e suo marito. «Keiko ne sarebbe davvero contenta! E poi,» si chinò un po’ verso di loro «detto tra noi, mio cognato è _veramente_ noioso! Vi sarei grato per tutta la vita se voleste salvarmi! Ma forse preferirete stare da soli…»  
«Al contrario, accettiamo molto volentieri!» rispose Kaori con un sorriso e lasciò che l’uomo li conducesse al tavolo nell’angolo più appartato della sala.  
«Certo che ti piace proprio, eh!» Ryo le bisbigliò all’orecchio non visto, per prenderla in giro; per tutta risposta, lei gli diede una gomitata nello stinco.  
«È un’occasione d’oro per scoprire che tipo di rapporto lega i Fukuoka, idiota. Perciò evita di--» ma non riuscì a terminare le sue raccomandazioni, ché già Ryo si era accomodato a fianco della bella Keiko e si era presentato al suo consorte.  
«Suo marito è un tipo davvero particolare, eh!»  
«Lei dice?» replicò sarcastica e si sedette accanto a Ryo, mentre Moriyama prendeva posto vicino a lei come se nulla fosse. Kaori sospirò; sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima serata.

 

La cena non fu così disastrosa come aveva temuto: le pietanze erano buonissime, oltre che disposte in modo originale e accattivante. Anche la compagnia non era male: Keiko era una donna simpatica e divertente, proprio come suo fratello, ma a differenza sua non civettava e riusciva a tenere a freno persino i maldestri tentativi di Ryo di avvicinarsi a lei, anche solo per riempirle per galanteria un bicchiere di vino, perciò Kaori decise di ignorarlo e si mise a chiacchierare con Moriyama.  
Come aveva intuito da quello che aveva detto il cognato, il signor Fukuoka, invece, era una persona taciturna, che parlava solo quando gli veniva posta una domanda. Era molto più grande di Keiko, tanto che sarebbero potuti essere scambiati per un padre e una figlia, se non fosse che non si somigliavano per niente: a differenza della donna, infatti, aveva un paio di severi occhi neri e radi capelli ormai grigi. A Kaori bastò un’occhiata per capire che l’antipatia che Moriyama provava per lui era reciproca, ma Fukuoka non si mostrò mai scortese né con suo cognato né con i nuovi arrivati; invece parve piuttosto interessato alla professione dei due coniugi.  
«E di cosa vi occupate esattamente?» domandò quando Ryo accennò al fatto che erano investigatori privati: del resto, non aveva senso mentire più di quanto già non stessero facendo. «Mi perdoni la franchezza ma, da quanto ne so, una simile carriera non rende molto».  
«Satoshi!» lo rimproverò la moglie, ma Ryo scoppiò a ridere. «No, suo marito ha ragione: gli investigatori privati, di solito, non hanno chissà che grandi entrate, non da permettersi una vacanza al _Majesty_ …»  
“E noi ne sappiamo qualcosa” pensò Kaori depressa.  
«.…ma noi ci occupiamo di qualcosa di molto remunerativo».  
«E di cosa?» stavolta fu Moriyama a intervenire.  
«Di tradimenti».  
A Kaori quasi andò di traverso il soufflé che stava mangiando, ma per fortuna il suo colpo di tosse venne coperto dal rumore dei piatti che il cameriere iniziando a portar via proprio in quel momento.  
«Ohi, Ryo!» tentò di attirare la sua attenzione, ma il collega la ignorò. Kaori era preoccupata: che diavolo stava dicendo?!  
«Tradimenti?» Fukuoka ripeté, perplesso.  
Ryo gli sorrise: «Certo. Tradimenti di ogni tipo, intendo: esponenti dell’alta finanza che tradiscono i propri colleghi, segreti industriali che vengono venduti al maggior offerente per vendetta o semplice sete di denaro… noi ci occupiamo di questo genere di casi. E vi assicuro che, per mantenere tutto sotto silenzio, i nostri clienti sono disposti a pagare cifre esorbitanti. Ma il nostro punto di forza…»  
Ryo fece una pausa ad effetto per mantenere viva l’attenzione, anche se tutti pendevano già dalle sue labbra; persino Kaori, che sapeva benissimo quanto ci fosse sul loro conto in banca, per un attimo si crogiolò nell’illusione di avere davvero tutti quei soldi a disposizione.  
«...il nostro punto di forza sono i tradimenti coniugali».  
A Kaori quasi cascò la mascella a terra: faceva sul serio?  
«E come li scopre? Cercando di sedurre le mogli per vedere se cedono?» domandò Moriyama scoppiando a ridere.  
«Bingo!» rise anche lui.  
Kaori gli diede un poderoso calcio sotto il tavolo. «Sta scherzando, ovviamente,» minimizzò.  
Ryo si schiarì la gola, recuperando in un attimo il proprio controllo. «Certo. Per scoprire un tradimento, a me basta una sola occhiata; il resto è soltanto una raccolta di prove per il cliente».  
«Ah sì?» Moriyama era davvero affascinato «E come se ne accorge?»  
Per tutta risposta, Ryo gli sorrise sornione: «Questo, mi spiace, non posso dirglielo. Sa, segreto professionale».  
Moriyama sorrise allo stesso modo. «Capisco».  
I due continuarono a fissarsi per un po’ senza profferire parole, in una muta conversazione che escludeva tutti gli altri. Kaori, seduta in mezzo, guardò ora l’uno ora l’altro sempre più a disagio. Che cosa stava succedendo? Da cosa dipendeva tutta quella tensione che sentiva nell’aria?  
All’improvviso, giunse un suono sordo dall’esterno e, nello stesso momento, i fuochi d’artificio illuminarono il cielo a giorno, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti e ponendo fine a quella strana situazione così imbarazzante; molte coppie si stavano già spostando sulla balconata per ammirare meglio lo spettacolo.  
«Andiamo anche noi?» propose Keiko e la comitiva acconsentì.  
«Tradimenti coniugali?» Kaori ebbe modo di sussurrare al suo partner mentre si spostavano verso l’esterno. «E questa da dove è venuta fuori?»  
Ryo si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho provato a gettare l’amo: nei matrimoni di convenienza, non è raro che un coniuge voglia sapere se può fidarsi davvero dell’altro!»  
Dunque Ryo aveva provato a dare una chance alla sua idea sui matrimoni d‘interesse e si era inventato quella storia. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo, quella constatazione le riempì il cuore di gioia.  
Keiko richiamò la loro attenzione sventolando vivacemente le braccia e loro si affrettarono a raggiungere lei e suo fratello.  
Lo spettacolo regalò ai clienti un gioco di luci e colori che li tenne con lo sguardo verso l’alto per oltre un quarto d’ora.  
«È bellissimo, vero Ryo?» domandò proprio mentre nell’aria esplodeva una girandola di rossi, arancioni e gialli e si voltò verso la figura dietro di lei, sorridendo. Si bloccò a metà: alle sue spalle non c’era più il suo socio, ma Moriyama.  
«Oh, mi scusi, pensavo fosse…»  
«Mi spiace. Ho visto suo marito allontanarsi con Satoshi da quella parte» indicò l’interno, verso gli ascensori.  
Keiko sbuffò contrariata. «Mi arrendo!»  
«Capisco,» commentò invece Kaori senza riuscire a nascondere la propria delusione.  
“Quel dannato cretino, chissà che diavolo si è messo in testa!” non poté fare a meno di pensare, brandendo solo con la fantasia il suo martello. Ma del resto, che cosa si era aspettata? Non erano mica una coppia sposata _sul serio_. Si chiese dove fosse andato a finire: aveva seguito qualche donna da importunare oppure voleva fare solo delle domande a Fukuoka in merito all’indagine? Il suo cuore - e anche il fatto che conoscesse Ryo da tanti anni - propendeva per la prima idea, mentre la sua testa volle credere che fosse la seconda. Certo che, in quel caso, avrebbe potuto avvertirla…  
«Kaori-san?» la chiamò Keiko, probabilmente per l’ennesima volta, visto il tono preoccupato. «Va tutto bene?»  
«Cosa? Ah, sì, grazie. Vi chiedo scusa, ma penso che per stasera tornerò in camera, è stata una giornata molto intensa. Vi auguro la buona notte e vi ringrazio per la bella serata» e, senza dar loro il tempo di ribattere, si allontanò in tutta fretta.  
I due fratelli non poterono far altro che guardarla allontanarsi e tornare a quello spettacolo di luci che, nel frattempo, continuava ad allietare gli ospiti della struttura.

 

Ryo rientrò proprio mentre Kaori usciva dal bagno, pronta per mettersi a letto. Per un attimo, si guardarono sorpresi di trovarsi l’altro davanti.  
«Sei già qui?» le domandò lui meravigliato, come se non si aspettasse di trovarla lì.  
«Avevo mal di testa» tagliò corto irritata: in quel momento non voleva vedere nessuno, soprattutto lui. «E tu? Già di ritorno? Moriyama-san ha detto di averti visto andar via con Fukuoka. Avete parlato dell’incidente? Che ti ha detto?»  
Accidenti, lo stava facendo di nuovo. Più che fargli domande inerenti al caso, sembrava una moglie gelosa che voleva sapere se fosse uscito con la propria amante. E dire che poche ore prima aveva detto a se stessa che non le importava più di quel che Ryo avrebbe combinato! A quanto pareva, l’effetto catartico del centro benessere stava svanendo in fretta.  
«Abbiamo parlato del più e del meno e poi ho fatto un giro» rispose vago e Kaori si morse la lingua per non aggiungere altro. «E poi volevo batterti sul tempo per prendermi io il letto!» ammise ridendo sguaiatamente.  
Kaori alzò le spalle. «Questo letto è così grande che ci starebbero comodi almeno tre Umibozu, quindi possiamo dividercelo senza problemi».  
Ryo spalancò gli occhi: «Eh? Ma se sei sei tu quella che ha paura che le salti addosso! Ti ricordi cosa successo con l’aereo di Shoko?»  
Kaori non si scompose. «Per tutti qui siamo una coppia sposata: cosa succederebbe se qualcuno entrasse di nascosto, magari per prenderci di mira, e ci vedesse dormire separati?» ragionò sollevando le coperte e mettendosi a letto, dandogli le spalle. «E poi dubito che ti interesserebbe anche solo avvicinarti a me. Quindi, a cosa serve litigare per uno stupido letto?» bisbigliò poi a se stessa.  
«Uh? Hai detto qualcosa?»  
«Io? No, niente. Allora? Se poi preferisci dormire sul pavimento o su quel divanetto minuscolo, libero di farlo, eh! Buona notte!» concluse e sistemò meglio il cuscino, decretando così la fine della conversazione.

 

Ryo rimane un attimo a fissare la schiena di Kaori, sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa sotto; invece, la ragazza non si mosse più né aggiunse altro, perciò alla fine raggiunse il bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Vi rimase ben oltre il tempo necessario a prepararsi per la notte, incerto: era più che sicuro che, una volta uscito, Kaori l’avrebbe atteso nell’ombra per colpirlo con un martello se solo si fosse azzardato a provare a mettersi tra le coperte; tuttavia quando aprì la porta, si rese subito conto che la sua collega dormiva beata, ignorandolo del tutto. Si fermò un attimo ad osservarla: sembrava così dolce mentre dormiva, l’esatto opposto di come si comportava quando era sveglia. Non che lui non gliene desse motivo…  
Rincuorato dal fatto che lei stesse dormendo e che potesse _davvero_ usufruire del letto senza la paura che Kaori si svegliasse brandendo un martello da mille tonnellate, sgusciò sotto le coperte, distrutto. Aveva trascorso tutto il giorno a perlustrare il resort e, per indagare sulla signora Mutta, si era anche dovuto sorbire una noiosissima sfida a tennis con un tizio che non sapeva neanche tenere in mano una racchetta. Meno male che almeno aveva conosciuto la bella Saori! Ciliegina sulla torta, ci si era messa pure Saeko che, per fargli le ricerche che le aveva chiesto, aveva preteso di ridurre ancora il suo debito. Era così stanco che non gli sarebbe neanche dispiaciuto dormire nella vasca idromassaggio se Kaori avesse preteso l’esclusiva del letto.  
Fu un rumore a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri. O forse un suono, nel leggero dormiveglia in cui era caduto non seppe dirlo con certezza. Di sicuro, però, qualcosa doveva aver allertato i suoi sensi.  
Tese l’orecchio: non avvertì nulla, solo il respiro di Kaori che dormiva accanto a lui, ancora nella stessa posizione. Che avesse immaginato tutto? Stava per rilassarsi e lasciarsi andare, quando lo sentì ancora una volta. Un brontolio leggero, quasi un sussurro. Non gli ci volle molto per capire da dove provenisse.  
Si voltò circospetto verso la sua socia. «Kaori?» la chiamò.  
Lei non rispose, ma il suono che aveva emesso si fece più simile a un lamento. Che stesse sognando? Si chiese, incerto sul da farsi.  
«Kaori?» provò ancora, ma neanche stavolta la donna diede segno di aver sentito.  
Ryo le si accostò con estrema lentezza: sapeva bene che rischiava di ritrovarsi appeso alla finestra o rinchiuso nell’armadio se solo lei si fosse svegliata e l’avesse trovato a pochi centimetri da lei, ma aveva bisogno di sapere che cosa avesse.  
«Non andartene» la sentì bisbigliare nel sonno.  
Si avvicinò ancora un po’. Stava davvero sognando, allora?  
«Non andartene di nuovo, fratello mio…»  
Ryo rimase così spiazzato da quella frase, mormorata in un tono così triste da spezzare il cuore, che non si rese conto di quello che stava accadendo: Kaori, cercando di fermare Hideyuki, che nel sogno probabilmente si stava allontanando da lei, si voltò nella sua direzione, aprì le braccia e si gettò verso di lui; preso alla sprovvista dalla sua reazione, lo sweeper perse l’equilibrio e si ritrovò steso sul letto, con la sua collega addosso.  
Restò per qualche secondo immobile, trattenendo il respiro, non sapendo cosa fare. Se Kaori avesse aperto gli occhi proprio in quel momento, come minimo lo avrebbe ucciso, anche se, a conti fatti, era stata _lei_ a saltare addosso a _lui_. Per di più, e questo gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, il suo amichetto laggiù aveva deciso di risvegliarsi proprio nel momento meno opportuno. E questo sarebbe stato molto più difficile da spiegarle. Che diavolo poteva fare?  
Per un attimo, gli venne quasi da ridere: lui, Ryo Saeba, lo stallone di Shinjuku, l’uomo che terrorizzava la yakuza e i criminali con un solo sguardo, in quel momento, era spaventato alla sola idea di avere tra le braccia una donna.  
No, peggio. Era atterrito, terrorizzato.  
E pensare che, in altre occasioni, avrebbe fatto carte false pur di trovarsi in quella situazione. Ma mai, mai, neanche nei suoi sogni erotici più spinti, aveva sognato che gli sarebbe capitato con Kaori. In una suite matrimoniale. Mentre fingevano di essere marito e moglie. Ma come diavolo ci era finito in quella situazione?  
Ovviamente, per colpa di Saeko e Reika che l’avevano fregato ancora una volta. No, si corresse, era lui si lasciava sempre abbindolare come uno sciocco. Certo, la cifra che avevano proposto faceva troppo gola per rifiutare.  
Trasse un paio di respiri, cercando di calmare il battito del proprio cuore, proprio come aveva imparato a fare fin da piccolo, quando era stato addestrato a combattere sui campi di battaglia. Quello sì, era qualcosa di cui avere terrore. Eppure, allora non ne aveva avuto, forse perché era troppo giovane e incosciente o forse perché aveva appreso fin da subito che non poteva prendersi il lusso di perdere il proprio tempo ad avere paura. La paura era per i deboli, e lui non poteva esserlo, se voleva sopravvivere a quell’inferno.  
Ma adesso, le cose erano completamente diverse.  
L’esercizio di respirazione non diede i risultati sperati, anzi: il corpo di Kaori sapeva di buono - l’aveva vista uscire dal bagno, quindi doveva aver fatto la doccia - e i suoi capelli emanavano il profumo del suo shampoo preferito. Sapeva così tanto di lei - di casa, di affetto, di amore, di normalità - che ne fu quasi stordito.  
Kaori, nel frattempo, si era calmata e dormiva tranquilla tra le sue braccia, cosa che non aiutò affatto il suo autocontrollo. Avrebbe tanto voluto svegliarla, dirle che la desiderava più ogni altra cosa al mondo, e fare l’amore con lei. Era da quel giorno che non faceva altro che pensarci e a volte il desiderio diventava così forte che a stento riusciva a trattenersi dal saltarle addosso.  
Proprio come quella famosa sera. La sera del giorno in cui le aveva detto che l’amava.  
A ripensarci, non riusciva neanche a credere di averlo fatto davvero. Come diavolo era stato possibile?  
Se Falcon non avesse deciso di esaudire il desiderio di Miki, lui non avrebbe neanche per sbaglio tirato fuori il… coraggio? La folle idea? di dichiararsi alla propria socia. Davanti a un branco di criminali che ce l’avevano con loro, tra l’altro. Non che avesse in mente uno scenario particolare per dire una cosa del genere, eh; anzi, pensandoci bene, forse quello era proprio il più adatto a un tipo come lui.  
Comunque, non era quello il punto.  
Il punto era che quel giorno si era dichiarato e non aveva idea di cosa fare dopo. O meglio: il suo amichetto laggiù non ci aveva messo molto a fargli capire cosa avrebbe desiderato.  
Era successo proprio quando erano tornati a casa: fino a quel momento erano stati troppo occupati e preoccupati per Miki per pensare a quello che era successo tra loro e a come e quanto questo avrebbe modificato per sempre il loro rapporto. Poi Kaori gli aveva augurato un timido “Buona notte”, come se non sapesse neanche lei che cosa fare.  
«Buona notte un corno!» avrebbe voluto dirle, bloccarla sulle scale, baciarla e fare l’amore con lei sul divano, lì a due passi. Era stata una visione così vivida che per un secondo aveva pensato davvero di averlo fatto. Ma si era bloccato in tempo.  
Perché non era così che avrebbe voluto la sua prima volta con Kaori. Non se lo meritava e lui l’amava tropo per farle questo: lei non era una donna da una notte e via, ma la persona che voleva accanto per tutta la vita.  
E così l’aveva salutata e se n’era andato a dormire in camera sua.  
Ma il suo amico non aveva gradito e glielo faceva notare sempre più spesso: ormai gli bastava che lei gli toccasse semplicemente una mano o che i loro sguardi s’incontrassero per un secondo di troppo per fargli temere di perdere il controllo. E così aveva cercato di starle vicino il meno possibile e di evitare qualsiasi contatto inopportuno, sperando che non lo scoprisse. Ma Kaori non era una sciocca e anche se non capiva il motivo, si era accorta che qualcosa li stava allontanando e ne soffriva. Lo capiva da come la voce le si incrinava all’improvviso, senza un perché o da un’occhiata fugace che gli lanciava - come era accaduto quella mattina, in auto, quando aveva fatto finta di essere più concentrato sul panorama che su quello che le stava dicendo.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto continuare così per sempre, che avrebbe dovuto trovare il coraggio di fare quel passo che, invece, posticipava da giorni. Eppure non riusciva a sbloccarsi. Perché la verità era una sola: se fossero andati oltre, se il loro sentimento fosse diventato qualcosa di fisico e concreto, la loro vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre.  
E lui aveva una fottuta paura di quello che avrebbe trovato dopo.  
«Mi dispiace, Kaori» sussurrò baciandole i capelli «A quanto pare, sono molto più codardo di quanto pensassi».

 

La mattina successiva, quando Kaori si svegliò, si accorse subito di due dettagli: Ryo non c’era e lei dormiva al centro del letto. Perché? Si era agitata nel sonno? Aveva fatto uno strano sogno che c’entrava con suo fratello, ma non ricordava molto altro. A un certo punto, le era parso anche che Ryo l’avesse abbracciata… ma doveva aver sognato anche quello.  
Si preparò in tutta fretta e scese per la colazione: forse avrebbe trovato Ryo che si sbafava di salumi e croissant. Appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, s’imbatté, invece, nel direttore.  
«Buon giorno, signora Kamiya. Spero che lei e suo marito stiate trascorrendo una piacevole vacanza» la salutò.  
«Buon giorno. Sì, la ringrazio molto» rispose educata, ma guardinga: quel che aveva scoperto Ryo sul passato di Hisashi non le piaceva per niente e preferiva restare sola con lui il meno possibile; per fortuna, il direttore non sembrava intenzionato a intrattenersi con lei e la conversazione terminò subito.  
Appena arrivò nella grande sala, si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Ryo, ma incrociò lo sguardo di Moriyama che, appena la vide, le andò incontro radioso. «Kaori-san, sono contento di vederla in forma! Ieri sera mi ha fatto preoccupare, come sta?»  
«Bene, grazie. Non si preoccupi, era solo stanchezza».  
«Ha già fatto colazione? Posso farle compagnia, se vuole».  
Kaori fu tentata di ribattere che non era necessario e che preferiva cercare Ryo, ma qualcosa la fermò.  
“Al diavolo la copertura: se Ryo può andar dietro alle belle donne, perché io non posso fare colazione con un uomo affascinante? Del resto, non sto facendo nulla di male!”  
«Certo, perché no?» e lasciò che lui la conducesse a un tavolino all’esterno.  
Come aveva notato la sera precedente, la visuale da lì era magnifica, come quella della loro suite. Mentre aspettavano che il cameriere servisse la colazione, Kaori rimase a fissare lo spettacolo davanti a sé, completamente rapita. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto che Ryo fosse lì con lei ad ammirare quella meraviglia.  
«È bellissimo, vero?» Moriyama aveva appoggiato la guancia sulla mano e la stava fissando.  
«Oh, sì. Sa, noi abitiamo a Shinjuku e da casa nostra non si può ammirare il mare».  
«Davvero? Pensavo viveste in un quartiere residenziale, visto il lavoro che fate».  
Accidenti a lei, perché non stava mai zitta? Aveva ragione Ryo, lei sapeva combinare solo disastri. «È che… cerchiamo di mantenere un basso profilo», improvvisò sperando di essere credibile. Con le bugie non ci sapeva proprio fare.  
«Capisco».  
«E lei? Di cosa si occupa, Moriyama-san? Mi pare che ieri non ce l’abbia detto» gli chiese, più per cambiare argomento che per reale interesse, una volta che il cameriere ebbe portato loro ciò che avevano ordinato.  
«In effetti è vero, ma il racconto del vostro lavoro era troppo interessante per poterlo interrompere!» ammise ridendo, versandosi una generosa tazza di caffè americano. «Scherzi a parte, non ne ho parlato ieri sera perché è un tasto che preferirei non toccare con mio cognato, ma sono un medico».  
«Oh» Kaori ne rimase stupita: Moriyama aveva l’aria di essere una brava persona, ma ce lo vedeva proprio come medico; lui intuì i suoi pensieri e scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sorpresa, eh?»  
Kaori arrossì: «Un po’, in effetti. E perché vuole tenerlo nascosto? Non fa mica qualcosa di male! Oh, mi scusi, forse ho parlato a sproposito…» si zittì all’improvviso.  
Moriyama le sorrise «È questo che mi piace di lei, Kaori, la sua spontaneità. Non si preoccupi, non mi ha offeso, anzi. Vede, mio cognato non è molto d’accordo con la mia visione della professione. Io voglio aiutare chi è in difficoltà e non si può permettere di pagare le cure, perciò spesso lavoro gratis e parto per missioni umanitarie all’estero, soprattutto nelle zone più povere dell’Africa; lui, invece, mi considera uno scroccone, che vive alle spalle di sua moglie. In fondo un po’ ha ragione, visto che lei spesso mi aiuta e finanzia le mie ricerche, e per questo le sarò sempre grato. Lui, invece… è troppo attaccato ai soldi, direi quasi ossessionato. Pensi che non accetta un cliente se prima non è sicuro che lui possa pagargli la parcella. Sa quanti bambini potrei curare se avessi anche solo la metà di quanto gli dà un solo cliente?»  
Moriyama era così infervorato da quel discorso che non si rese conto di aver alzato il volume della voce; quando se ne accorse, le sorrise in tono di scuse. «Mi dispiace, ho parlato troppo».  
«Al contrario,» Kaori era veramente colpita da quel discorso. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un tipo come lui fosse una persona così profonda e attenta al benessere degli altri. Lo stava davvero rivalutando.  
«E lei, invece?» domandò all’improvviso lui.  
«Io cosa? Sono l’assistente di Ryo».  
«Sì, questo l’avevo capito. È che non riesco a spiegarmi come mai una persona come lei abbia sposato il signor Kamiya: se io fossi suo marito, non guarderei certo le altre donne. Mi perdoni se glielo chiedo, ma che cosa ci trova in uno come lui?»  
La domanda di Moriyama era più che legittima: perché avrebbe sposato Ryo - una persona che le diceva che era un uomo e che ci provava con le altre donne pur avendole dichiarato i propri sentimenti - nel remoto caso in cui lui gliel’avesse davvero chiesto?  
«Beh ecco, perché…» “Perché lo amo”, avrebbe voluto replicare. Ma come poteva amare un uomo che la trattava in quel modo?  
Tuttavia, Kaori non ebbe tempo di articolare una risposta da dargli perché, in quell’istante, un urlo squarciò l’aria intorno a loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Il momento di cui parla Ryo (quello dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Falcon, quando avrebbe voluto fare l’amore con Kaori ma poi si è fermato, insomma), nella mia testa esiste, ma non sono mai riuscita a metterlo su carta (o meglio, Ryo mi ha impedito di farlo è__è). Per fortuna ci è riuscita [Maryfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726874) molto meglio di quanto avrei fatto io.  
> È inutile, per quanto lo rilegga e lo corregga, non riesco ad essere soddisfatta di questo capitolo. Ryo mi ha remato contro per tutto il tempo (oh, basta che si parla di sentimenti e lui scappa a gambe levate! -_-), anche se alla fine, seppur riluttante, ~~ha ceduto alle mie minacce~~ ha collaborato. E tuttavia, ho comunque paura del risultato ottenuto. Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


	4. La sfida

 

**IV**  
**La sfida**

 

 

«Che diavolo….?» commentò sorpreso Moriyama, ma Kaori era già balzata in piedi, mentre un brutto presentimento si impossessava di lei.  
«Vado a vedere. Venga anche lei, potrebbe essere successo qualcosa di grave,» ordinò e, ignorando la voce dell’uomo che le chiedeva chiarimenti, si diresse in fretta verso gli ascensori; tuttavia, il mezzo ci stava mettendo troppo tempo ad arrivare, perciò lasciò perdere e si lanciò a rotta di collo giù per le scale, tallonata da Moriyama.  
Le ci vollero pochi minuti per raggiungere la hall dell’albergo e pochi secondi per notare il capannello di persone che si era radunato nel piccolo patio coperto che si trovava proprio sulla destra dell’entrata della struttura. Nonostante avesse il fiato corto, Kaori riuscì a farsi largo tra i presenti ma, per quanto fosse pronta a tutto, non poté fare a meno di indietreggiare, sconvolta: a pochi metri da lei, riverso su uno dei tavolinetti, c’era il corpo del signor Fukuoka; a pochi passi, una donna, che doveva essere una delle cameriere a giudicare dagli abiti che indossava, si teneva il volto tra le mani e piangeva.  
«Satoshi! Lasciate fare a me, sono un medico!»  
Moriyama si chinò accanto a suo cognato, ma dopo pochi secondi guardò in su, verso Kaori, scuotendo la testa.  
Dopo poco, ci fu altro movimento e anche Ryo fece la sua entrata in scena. I due sweeper si guardarono per una frazione di secondo e questo bastò loro per capirsi. Sì, il signor Fukuoka era morto. No, non era stato un incidente.  
Pochi attimi dopo, giunse anche il direttore, visibilmente sconvolto. «Come… cosa?» l’uomo era in stato di shock e non riusciva a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. «La signora lo sa?»  
«Non credo,» rispose Moriyama, tetro. «e forse sarebbe meglio se-»  
Ma non riuscì a completare il suo pensiero che in lontananza si udì la voce della signora Keiko che chiamava a gran voce suo marito. Evidentemente, qualcuno l’aveva già avvisata.  
«Ryo!» urlò Kaori, ma lo sweeper si era già mosso e, appena la donna fu a pochi metri da lui, la prese per un braccio e la fece voltare verso di sé, impedendole così di vedere il cadavere di suo marito. Ma questo non fece che aumentare il suo terrore e la consapevolezza che qualcosa di grave fosse accaduto.  
«No, mi lasci! Satoshi, Satoshi!» continuò ad urlare tra le lacrime.  
Suo fratello si alzò e la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla spalla. «Keiko, mi spiace. Purtroppo non c’è nulla da fare. Se questo può aiutarti, probabilmente è stato un infarto fulminante e non ha sofferto», tentò di consolarla, ma la donna si voltò verso di lui, inviperita.  
«Non è stato un infarto! Ieri quell’incidente in piscina e oggi questo: qualcuno lo ha ucciso!»  
Moriyama la guardò come se fosse impazzita. «Ma che dici?»  
Tuttavia Keiko, troppo sconvolta dal dolore e incapace di accettare una morte così improvvisa, continuò a scuotere la testa.  
«Kamiya-san, Kaori-san» la donna guardò prima l’investigatore e poi la sua socia «Voi siete degli investigatori, no? Mi aiuterete, vero? Scoprirete chi ha ucciso mio marito, vero? Vi pagherò qualunque cifra vogliate!»  
Ryo e Kaori si guardarono per un attimo: davanti a tanto dolore non potevano dire di no.

  


**

 

 

Nelle due ore successive, arrivarono sia la polizia che i medici che non poterono fare altro che confermare l’opinione di Moriyama, nonostante la signora Fukuoka continuasse a ripetere che suo marito era stato ucciso. Solo quando Saeko le assicurò che avrebbero comunque avviato delle indagini e che il medico legale avrebbe fatto l’autopsia, la donna si calmò e lasciò che suo fratello e Kaori l’accompagnassero nella camera dell’uomo.  
Ryo, invece rimase ad assistere all’interrogatorio della donna che aveva trovato il corpo: la cameriera, con voce ancora scossa, raccontò che si era avvicinata al signor Fukuoka per chiedergli se avesse bisogno di qualcosa - lo conosceva bene e si era stupita quando lui non le aveva chiesto una seconda tazza di tè, come faceva sempre. Poiché lui non aveva alzato la testa nella sua direzione né le aveva risposto, gli si era accostata e gli aveva toccato una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, ma l’uomo era crollato in avanti sul tavolino.  
Saeko le fece ancora qualche domanda, mentre Ryo rimase in silenzio: per sicurezza, avevano cercato di far finta di non conoscersi e stava aspettando il momento giusto per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lei; tuttavia, c’era troppo via vai e la poliziotta riuscì solo a fargli dei cenni per dirgli che li avrebbe tenuti informati se fosse venuto fuori qualcosa di interessante.  
«Che cosa ne pensi, Ryo?» gli domandò Kaori quando i due riuscirono ad avere un attimo di pace: Moriyama aveva somministrato a sua sorella un potente calmante, perciò la donna si era finalmente addormentata e suo fratello era rimasto accanto a lei per vegliarla. Solo allora Kaori era andata alla ricerca del proprio partner e l’aveva trovato affacciato al balcone della loro stanza, che fissava un punto lontano all’orizzonte.  
«Penso che l’autopsia sarà inutile: non troveranno niente».  
«Vuoi dire che secondo te è stato davvero un infarto?»  
«No. Dico solo che che l’assassino sa il fatto suo e qualunque sostanza abbia usato, di sicuro ha fatto in modo che sembri un incidente».  
«Ma Ryo! Per fare una cosa del genere deve trattarsi di una persona con conoscenze ben precise e…»  
Ryo le lanciò una lunga occhiata penetrante e, solo in quel momento, Kaori capì.  
«Stai sospettando di Moriyama? Ma è impossibile!»  
«Impossibile, dici? E perché? È un medico, quindi saprebbe bene cosa somministrare per simulare un arresto cardiaco. In più, ieri sera proprio Fukuoka mi ha rivelato che Moriyama non ha il becco di un quattrino: ora che suo cognato è morto, gli sarà molto più semplice circuire sua sorella, o addirittura liberarsi anche di lei, per accedere al patrimonio che erediterà. Anzi, secondo me anche Fukuoka ha sempre sospettato una cosa del genere, perché ho avuto quasi l’impressione che volesse ingaggiarci per fare qualche ricerca più approfondita sulle attività del cognato».  
«Ma che dici? Va in Africa ad aiutare i bambini poveri! È una persona buona, non può aver ucciso Fukuoka solo per i soldi! Figuriamoci attentare alla vita di sua sorella!» ribatté convinta: non avrebbe mai creduto che l’uomo che le aveva parlato con così tanto calore del proprio lavoro avrebbe davvero ucciso una persona a sangue freddo, anche se odiava il cognato e tutto quello che rappresentava.  
Gli occhi di Ryo si incupirono. «E tu come sai queste cose?»  
«Ho fatto colazione con lui e me le ha raccontate. Eravamo insieme quando la cameriera ha trovato il corpo del signor Fukuoka».  
«Ah sì?» Ryo la guardò in un modo strano che non riuscì bene a definire. «Quindi, solo perché ti ha raccontato una storia strappalacrime, tu gli credi?»  
«Certo che gli credo».  
«Sei sempre la solita. Ti fidi troppo degli altri!»  
«E come avrebbe fatto, sentiamo?» chiese mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Se era con me, come ha fatto a somministrargli un veleno o qualsiasi sostanza l’abbia ucciso?»  
«Ci sono veleni che agiscono lentamente, molto lentamente. O medicinali che, se presi in dosi eccessive, causano la morte. E sul come somministrarglielo, ci sono tanti modi: potrebbe averglielo mischiato in delle medicine, per esempio, oppure in un bicchiere d’acqua; oppure ancora, alcuni veleni funzionano per contatto».  
«Quindi mi staresti dicendo che, solo per uccidere suo cognato, avrebbe inscenato tutti questi incidenti, quando avrebbe potuto benissimo farlo fuori a casa sua, senza alcun testimone scomodo? Andiamo Ryo, sii serio!»  
«Certo che no, sciocca. Gli incidenti hanno un’altra causa. Magari ha sentito qualcuno del personale parlarne e, cogliendo la palla al balzo, ha deciso di sfruttarli a proprio vantaggio. E così, conoscendo bene le abitudini del cognato, ha provato a farlo annegare in piscina. Ma siccome l’ha scampata, allora ha pensato bene di usare un altro metodo per farlo passare per uno sfortunato incidente. O forse l’incidente è stata davvero opera del sabotatore e questo gli ha dato l’idea».  
«Tutto questo è semplicemente ridicolo».  
«Ridicolo, dici? E perché? Solo perché hai una cotta per lui, credi che non potrebbe essere un assassino? Mi meraviglio di te, Kaori: dopo sette anni non hai imparato nulla su questo lavoro?»  
La voce di Ryo era fredda e sprezzante, quasi rancorosa. Lui la prendeva in giro tante volte, però non aveva mai usato quel tono con lei, mai. Ma Kaori non era disposta a lasciarsi trattare in quel modo.  
«Io non ho una cotta proprio per nessuno! E, anche se fosse, non lascerei che questo compromettesse il mio giudizio. A differenza tua, a quanto pare, visto che vuoi a tutti i costi che Moriyama sia il colpevole, quando invece probabilmente si è trattato davvero di un semplice incidente oppure è stato il nostro sabotatore».  
Si fronteggiarono per qualche minuto, astiosi. Fu Kaori la prima a parlare.  
«Ok, allora. Visto che tu pensi che lui sia il colpevole, dimostralo - del resto, Keiko ci ha chiesto ufficialmente di indagare, no? Io, invece, continuerò a lavorare all’incarico che ci ha dato Kataoka. Ma se Moriyama risulterà davvero innocente, dovrai ammettere che ho avuto ragione io e scusarti con lui».  
«D’accordo. Ma se scoprirò che è lui l’assassino, sarai _tu_ a scusarti con _me_ ed ammettere di aver preso un granchio perché hai perso la testa per lui!» la fulminò e lasciò la stanza, senza darle nemmeno il tempo di replicare.

 

Non avendo un poligono a propria disposizione, dove potersi rilassare e liberare la mente sparando a un nemico immaginario, Ryo decise di fare una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee.  
Non era la prima volta che lui e Kaori litigavano - anche se in genere era lei ad arrabbiarsi con lui e non il contrario - ma non era mai successo che lei non fosse d’accordo con le sue ipotesi e che gli si mettesse così apertamente contro.  
Il che avrebbe dovuto fargli piacere, perché significava che lei pensava con la sua testa e non accettava in modo passivo le sue conclusioni. Ma non era così. Anzi, la cosa lo irritava parecchio.  
Checché ne dicesse, sapeva benissimo qual era il motivo per cui la situazione era degenerata in quel modo: ciò che lo infastidiva sul serio era che Kaori avesse difeso così a spada tratta l’innocenza di Moriyama, un giovane che aveva fatto capire senza mezzi termini che, se Kaori non fosse stata sposata, ci avrebbe provato con lei seduta stante.  
E loro, appunto, non lo erano.  
Quindi, una volta che quella storia fosse finita, la loro copertura sarebbe venuta meno e lui avrebbe potuto benissimo corteggiare Kaori se avesse voluto. Sempre se non era il colpevole; in quel caso sarebbe marcito dietro le sbarre di una prigione per parecchi anni.  
Non che l’avesse accusato senza motivo, s’intende. Per quanto non lo sopportasse, non avrebbe mai incolpato un innocente se non avesse avuto almeno dei sospetti. Certo, non era da lui puntare il dito contro qualcuno senza poterlo prima dimostrare, ma era stato più forte di lui. Però, adesso doveva trovare le prove che confermassero le sue teorie. E per far questo, il primo passo che doveva compiere era perquisire le stanze di Moriyama e di Fukuoka. Sapeva che aveva accompagnato Keiko nella propria camera, onde evitare che la visione degli oggetti personali del marito le causassero ulteriore stress, quindi la stanza dei due coniugi doveva essere vuota, perciò avrebbe iniziato da lì e avrebbe aspettato il momento opportuno per dare un’occhiata a quella di Moriyama; certo, nel frattempo avrebbe potuto eliminare qualche prova, ma non aveva scelta. E poi, dubitava che avrebbe fatto qualche mossa azzardata con sua sorella nella stanza.  
Si guardò intorno, spaesato: era talmente concentrato sui propri pensieri che non si era reso conto di aver fatto un giro completo dell’albergo attraverso il bosco e che, in linea d’aria, si trovava proprio di fronte alla loro stanza.  
Istintivamente, guardò in alto e si chiese che cosa stesse facendo Kaori in quel momento. Se la figurò mentre prendeva a calci il pupazzo con le sue sembianze e sorrise a quel pensiero. Avrebbe tanto voluto correre da lei e chiederle perdono per quello che le aveva detto: sapeva di aver esagerato, ma scusarsi con lei avrebbe voluto spiegarsi, e farlo significava ammettere tante, troppe cose che, per adesso, preferiva tenere per sé. Si rendeva conto che era un atteggiamento da codardi, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.  
I suoi pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti dal suono prolungato di un clacson. Incuriosito si mosse verso la direzione da cui proveniva il suono e, dopo qualche minuto, scorse degli uomini che si dirigevano in tutta fretta verso un camion per recuperare alcuni contenitori che portarono all’interno della struttura; evidentemente, stavano scaricando della merce per le cucine.  
Rimase per qualche altro minuto ancora ad osservare i movimenti veloci ed esperti dei fattorini e solo quando il camion ripartì facendo marcia indietro, decise che era arrivato il momento di dedicarsi alla propria indagine.

 

Appena si ritrovò da sola nella camera, Kaori scoppiò a piangere. Quello che sentiva nel petto era un dolore sordo che non le permetteva nemmeno di respirare. Si lasciò cadere per terra, senza energia, lo sguardo freddo e distaccato di Ryo impresso indelebile nella mente. Solo in quel momento, finalmente, dopo quasi tre settimane in cui aveva cercato di reprimerle, tutta la tensione e la sofferenza accumulate esplosero con violenza; i singhiozzi le sconquassavano il torace e le lacrime, copiose, scorrevano libere sulle sue guance.  
Perché? Perché l'aveva trattata così male? Lui conosceva perfettamente i suoi sentimenti, ed era sicura che anche lui le volesse bene. Magari aveva capito che in realtà non provava per lei l'attrazione necessaria a trasformare un'amicizia in un amore, ma era stata sempre sicura che ci tenesse a lei e avesse un minimo di fiducia nelle sue capacità.  
E invece no. Ryo aveva bollato la sua opinione solo come la cotta di una stupida ragazzina innamorata. D'accordo, Moriyama era un bell'uomo e le piaceva come persona, ma l'amore è qualcosa di molto, molto diverso.  
Kaori rimase seduta per terra, rannicchiata con la testa tra le gambe per quelle che le parvero ore. Era conscia che fosse suo dovere alzarsi, riacquistare la lucidità necessaria a proseguire l'indagine e mettersi subito al lavoro per dimostrare a Ryo che lei aveva ragione, ma non ne aveva la forza. Si sentiva sfinita, come se avesse corso per delle ore senza mai fermarsi e desiderava solo abbandonarsi al suo dolore e dormire, dormire, dormire…  
«Ehi, che stai facendo?»  
Fu una voce proveniente dabbasso a dissipare quel torpore in cui era caduta. La domanda non era destinata a lei: forse, erano solo due inservienti che conversavano tra loro, ma fu come se qualcuno - che fosse Hideyuki, che fosse la solita Kaori, quella che impugnava konpeito e si lanciava a capofitto in tutto quello in cui credeva, che fosse lo stesso Ryo che, con sguardo strafottente, la sfidava - si fosse rivolto a lei.  
Che stava facendo? Stava lasciando che le parole di un cretino fissato col mokkori la buttassero giù? Soltanto il giorno prima aveva promesso che si sarebbe lasciata scivolare addosso quello che Ryo le diceva senza preoccuparsene. Veniva meno alla sua promessa così in fretta?  
In un impeto di rabbia, lei gli aveva lanciato una sfida e lui l’aveva accettata. Forse per dimostrarle, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, che lei non era tagliata per quel lavoro, forse per levarsela di torno ed essere libero di andarsene in giro ad importunare le belle donne, forse - ma su questo aveva molti dubbi - per spronarla a dare il massimo. Non aveva importanza: lei credeva nell’innocenza di Moriyama e l’avrebbe dimostrato, a tutti i costi.  
Si risollevò - sia fisicamente che nello spirito - andò in bagno, si sciacquò più il viso con l’acqua gelata, tornò in camera, si cambiò d’abito e si diresse verso gli ascensori per raggiungere la stanza di Moriyama per chiedergli aggiornamenti sulle condizioni di Keiko e fargli qualche altra domanda.  
Appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono al piano desiderato, si ritrovò faccia a faccia proprio con Ken Moriyama.  
«Mio Dio, Kaori-san! Mi scusi se glielo dico, ma ha un aspetto terribile! Cosa le è successo?» L’uomo sembrava davvero preoccupato per lei perché, qualunque cosa dovesse fare, decise di lasciar perdere e le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero senza che vi salisse. «Vuole un po’ d’acqua?»  
Perché Ryo non era gentile con lei almeno un decimo di quanto lo era quell’uomo? non poté fare a meno di chiedersi mentre cercava di sorridere e dirgli che non doveva preoccuparsi per lei. Ma lui non parve dello stesso avviso e la condusse verso la piccola zona relax che si trovava accanto agli ascensori; Kaori lo lasciò fare: dopo tutto, era lui il medico, no?  
«Ha avuto un diverbio con il signor Kamiya?» domandò lui cortese.  
Kaori abbassò il capo: inutile, era davvero un libro aperto anche con gli sconosciuti, Ryo aveva perfettamente ragione.  
«Diciamo che abbiamo litigato» cercò di essere evasiva.  
«Se ne vuole parlare…» Moriyama allungò una mano nella sua direzione, poi ci ripensò e l’appoggiò sul proprio ginocchio.  
Kaori scosse la testa. Aveva promesso a se stessa che avrebbe pensato al caso e non ai propri problemi solo pochi minuti prima e stava già disattendo quel proposito. Che razza di professionista era?  
«Non si preoccupi. Solo divergenze di opinioni sull’indagine».  
«Indagine? Pensate davvero che ci sia un caso dietro? Satoshi probabilmente è stato colpito da un infarto, tutto qui».  
«È quello che credo anche io. Però Ryo pensa che ci sia altro dietro e che…»  
«Mi lasci indovinare: suo marito è dell’idea che il colpevole sia io, non è vero?»  
Kaori guardò nella sua direzione, non sapendo cosa dire. «E lei come fa a saperlo?»  
Per tutta risposta, l’uomo scoppiò a ridere. «Beh, se il signor Kamiya è convinto che Satoshi non sia morto per cause naturali, vuol dire che pensa sia stato un omicidio, e io sono un medico, quindi sarei perfettamente in grado di simulare un infarto o qualcosa di simile. E poi, diciamocelo, tutti sanno che io non sopportavo mio cognato e che ho bisogno di soldi… anche io sospetterei di me stesso, insomma!»  
Kaori, però, non lo trovava affatto divertente. «Moriyama-san, forse non si rende conto di quello che sta succedendo: stiamo parlando di un’accusa di omicidio!»  
Moriyama si schiarì la voce, cercando di assumere un comportamento più consono, anche se era evidente che non ci stesse riuscendo molto bene. «Ha ragione, mi scusi, non volevo sminuire la situazione. Suo marito ha ragione: conosco moltissimi metodi per inscenare un attacco di cuore, ma non ho mai pensato neanche lontanamente di porre fine alla vita di mio cognato, e sa perché?»  
Kaori scosse la testa e Moriyama stavolta le prese la mano. «Perché sono un medico, Kaori-san. Ho visto morire troppe persone innocenti per il vile denaro e non ho alcuna intenzione di entrare a far parte di coloro contro cui combatto e che disprezzo con tutto il cuore».  
Kaori fissò gli occhi scuri dell’uomo di fronte a lei ed ebbe la certezza che non le stesse mentendo.  
«E poi, se fossi davvero io l’assassino, perché avrei dovuto aspettare di essere qui per farlo fuori? Vado spesso a casa di mia sorella, avrei avuto mille occasioni per ucciderlo in un luogo senza dubbio a me più congeniale».  
Una spiegazione valida a questo c’era, ma Kaori non era certa di poter condividere l’informazione. Lanciò un’altra rapida occhiata a Moriyama. Ryo si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiato se l’avesse scoperto e le avrebbe dato della sciocca ingenua, ma Kaori si fidava del suo istinto ed era certa della sua innocenza, perciò si fece forza e gli raccontò il motivo per cui lei e Ryo erano lì.  
«Adesso mi è tutto chiaro. Perciò lei e Kamiya-san non siete veramente sposati, giusto?»  
Kaori annuì a disagio: non gli aveva rivelato quel dettaglio, ma lui non era uno sciocco e ci aveva messo poco a fare due più due. «È così evidente?» chiese.  
«Beh, le mentirei se dicessi che ne sono stupito. Non vi comportate come una felice coppia appena sposata. Però…»  
«Però?»  
«Però… non so come spiegarglielo, ma ci sono dei momenti in cui mostrate un’alchimia incredibile: vi basta guardarvi un secondo per capire cosa sta pensando l’altro. Me ne sono accorto prima, quando abbiamo ritrovato il corpo di Satoshi».  
«Quello dipende dal fatto che lavoriamo insieme da sette anni» minimizzò. Moriyama non era stato il primo a notare la grande sintonia che li univa, e lei aveva finito per credere a quelle parole. Ma ormai non aveva più senso illudersi.  
«Forse è come dice lei» accondiscese e cambiò argomento: «Quindi, cosa ha intenzione di fare adesso?» s’informò.  
Kaori alzò le spalle. «Cosa vuole che faccia? Cercherò di raccogliere più indizi possibili nella speranza di scoprire il colpevole. Sono sicura che ci sfugge ancora qualcosa di tutta questa storia».  
«Capisco».  
Kaori si alzò, pronta a riprendere il proprio lavoro: quella chiacchierata con Moriyama le aveva fatto davvero bene.  
«Adesso vado, Moriyama-san. Grazie per il tempo che mi ha dedicato. Anche lei deve tornare da sua sorella, immagino. A proposito, come sta? Mi spiace non averglielo chiesto subito».  
Lui la imitò. «Non si preoccupi, aveva altro per la testa. Mia sorella dorme, per adesso, ma sono preoccupato per quando si sveglierà, perché lo shock che ha subito è stato veramente forte: nonostante la prendessi in giro, lei amava moltissimo Satoshi. Non ho idea di come reagirà quando realizzerà appieno quello che è successo»  
«Eh sì». Poteva capire benissimo cosa dovesse provare Keiko: anche lei, in fondo, aveva perduto una persona cara. Ripensò a suo fratello e a quando Ryo le diede la notizia che avrebbe stravolto per sempre la sua vita: nonostante fossero passati tanti anni, il dolore era ancora forte e c’erano momenti in cui sperava ancora di vederlo aprire la porta di casa e chiamare Ryo per proporgli un nuovo incarico.  
Moriyama parve accorgersi del suo turbamento, perché le sorrise e le tese il braccio. «Quando prima ci siamo incrociati, stavo per andare dal direttore per sbrigare alcune formalità burocratiche. Permette che le faccia compagnia per qualche altro minuto?» le domandò, tra il serio e il faceto.  
Kaori rispose al sorriso e ai appoggiò al braccio dell’uomo. Perché no, in fondo? Forse, grazie a Moriyama avrebbe potuto scoprire qualcosa di più su quel posto e risolvere il mistero per cui erano andati lì.

 

Appena Kaori e Moiyama arrivarono nella hall, il signor Hisashi, che stava parlando con la sua segretaria, si precipitò da loro, la stessa espressione ossequiosa che aveva riservato a lei e a Ryo il giorno prima. La Otome lo seguì, impeccabile come sempre, ma riservò loro solo un cenno di saluto.  
«Moriyama-san, che tragedia, che tragedia! Chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che… Come sta sua sorella?»  
«Meglio, grazie. Le ho dato un calmante e adesso sta riposando».  
«Naturalmente, naturalmente! Che tragedia, che tragedia!» L’uomo continuava a passarsi un fazzoletto sulla fronte. Kaori sospettò che tutta quella preoccupazione non fosse tanto per la salute della povera vedova, quanto per le voci che avrebbe generato. E infatti: «I clienti sono ancora scossi e la polizia non ha aiutato, ha fatto un sacco di domande qua e là».  
«Fanno solo il loro dovere, Hisashi-san: finché non sarà effettuata l’autopsia, nessuna pista può essere esclusa».  
«Ma è stato un infarto!» protestò l’uomo «E l’ha confermato anche lei, Moriyama-san!»  
«Certo,» concesse lui. «Ma purtroppo il mio è stato solo un esame superficiale. E le accuse di mia sorella…»  
«Che sciocchezze!» lo interruppe l’uomo, brusco. Poi, notando finalmente Kaori, si voltò verso di lei. «Mi perdoni, signora Kamiya: ho sentito che la signora Keiko ha assunto lei e suo marito per scoprire il colpevole della morte del marito…»  
Kaori annuì, incerta.  
«Naturalmente sono tutte idiozie: la povera signora è comprensibilmente sconvolta e non ragiona come dovrebbe».  
«Naturalmente. Però, visto che Keiko-san ci ha chiesto di indagare, spero non le dispiaccia se facciamo qualche domanda in giro, anche solo per tranquillizzarla fino a che il referto dell’autopsia non sarà noto. Senza disturbare troppo gli ospiti, s’intende».  
Il direttore continuò ad assentire con vigore. «Ma certo, ma certo, fate pure. Sono sicuro che tutti, sia gli ospiti che il personale, collaboreranno con gioia: Fukuoka-san non era un gran parlatore, ma era una brava persona e tutti qui lo rispettavano».  
«Intende dire che era un frequentatore abituale di questa struttura?» chiese sorpresa: visto il carattere di Fukuoka, aveva sempre pensato che fosse lì per un particolare motivo, forse per fare un regalo a sua moglie, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse un ospite così noto.  
Hisashi scoppiò a ridere. «Ma certo! Lui e Keiko-san sono… o meglio, erano clienti fissi, venivano almeno una volta ogni paio di mesi. Sa, lui era un avvocato di successo e diceva che qui al riusciva a staccare un po’ la spina. Tutte fesserie: si portava persino il lavoro da casa! Perciò, per qualunque cosa, lei e suo marito potete contare sulla mia collaborazione, anche se sono certo che si sia trattato solo di una disgrazia. A proposito, Moriyama-san…»  
Ma la mente di Kaori aveva abbandonato i due alla loro conversazione circa la sistemazione della signora Keiko finché non fosse stata in grado di ritornare a casa, perché era rimasta focalizzata su un particolare.  
I Fukuoka erano ospiti conosciuti, in quella struttura. Come lo erano anche i Mutta, almeno da quello che aveva intuito dalla conversazione delle due donne nel centro benessere. E se fosse stato quello, il filo rosso che collegava le vittime di tutti gli incidenti? Se fosse stato davvero così, allora il colpevole voleva davvero creare problemi al resort, magari alzando così tanto la posta da arrivare a uccidere qualcuno pur di essere ascoltato. Possibile? Doveva saperne di più sulle altre vittime, a cominciare da Yukie Hondo, che aveva trovato il serpente.  
«Signora Kamiya, si sente bene?» le chiese la segretaria che la stava fissando.  
«Io? Sì, certo, non si preoccupi. Mi stavo solo chiedendo… potrei usare il telefono, se non le dispiace?»

 

Reika rispose al primo squillo, con grande gioia di Kaori. Per darle maggiore privacy, Miyuki l’aveva condotta nel proprio ufficio e le aveva detto che poteva restare tutto il tempo che voleva; Kaori l’aveva ringraziata per la sua cortesia, ma non era riuscita a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di inadeguatezza che provava di fronte a quella donna. L’ufficio, poi, era così ordinato e pulito che non aveva fatto altro che aumentare il suo disagio e, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a chiedersi se ci fosse qualcosa nella vita di Miyuki Otome che sfuggisse al suo rigido controllo.  
«Ciao Reika, sono Kaori».  
«Kaori-san, che bello sentirti!» la voce di Reika si fece subito allegra e giocosa. «Come va la tua vacanza romantica con Ryo?»  
Kaori avrebbe tanto voluto chiudere subito la comunicazione: come andavano le cose con Ryo? Benissimo. Talmente bene che stavano conducendo due indagini separate, perché il suo partner aveva deciso, chissà per quale motivo, che Moriyama-san era un assassino a sangue freddo. Ovviamente, non disse nulla del genere e riuscì persino a trattenere l’impulso di abbassare la cornetta: aveva delle indagini di cui occuparsi.  
«Reika-san, non è il momento di scherzare. Stamattina, un uomo è morto e stiamo cercando di capire cosa è successo».  
«Lo so, lo so. Saeko mi ha aggiornato. La moglie pensa che si tratti di un omicidio, mentre tutto fa pensare a un attacco cardiaco. Voi a che conclusione siete arrivati?»  
Kaori preferì tagliare corto: «A nessuna, purtroppo, stiamo vagliando tutte le ipotesi. Ti chiamo proprio per questo».  
«Dimmi tutto».  
«Avrei bisogno di sapere qualcosa di più su Yukie Hondo».  
Dall’altro capo del filo cadde il silenzio e Kaori, in un primo momento, pensò che fosse caduta la linea. «Pronto, Reika-san? Ci sei ancora?»  
«Sì, sì, sono qua, scusami. È che sono rimasta un po’ sorpresa. Credevo che Saeko vi avesse portato il fascicolo completo questa mattina».  
Kaori si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Il fascicolo? Quale fascicolo?  
«Ryo non ti ha detto nulla? Ieri pomeriggio chiese a mia sorella di inviargli alcune informazioni su un’ex dipendente della struttura e, visto che c’ero, gli ho mandato anche altro materiale che sono riuscita a reperire nel frattempo».  
Perché? Perché Ryo non le aveva detto una cosa così importante? Erano partner, no? Kaori ricacciò indietro le lacrime che sentiva premere per uscire e ingoiò a vuoto per trovare un minimo di sicurezza nella voce. «Oh, ca… capisco. Forse... forse se ne sarà dimenticato. Con tutto quello che è successo oggi, probabilmente non ci ha pensato. Grazie, Reika, e scusami per il disturbo».  
«Tranquilla, non ti preoccupare! Mi raccomando, pensate anche a divertirvi e non solo al-»  
Ma l’allusione bonaria di Reika non raggiunse mai le orecchie di Kaori, perché la donna aveva già chiuso la chiamata e si era precipitata a rotta di collo fuori dalla stanza.  
Presa dalla sua foga, per poco non andò a sbattere contro qualcuno: solo grazie ai riflessi che bene o male aveva sviluppato in sette anni, riuscì ad evitare l’impatto.  
«Kamiya-san! Va tutto bene? Mi sembra sconvolta!»  
Stavolta il tono di Miyuki Otome era molto più partecipe e preoccupato, tanto che persino Kaori ne rimase colpita.  
«Sì, grazie. Stavo… stavo cercando mio marito. L’ha visto, per caso?»  
La donna ci pensò su un attimo: «Prima l’ho visto parlare con alcune cameriere, ma adesso non saprei. Ma perché, è successo qualcosa?»  
Certo che stava parlando con delle cameriere. Con chi, sennò? Come al solito stava importunando delle belle ragazze, altro che pensare all’indagine. Cominciava a pensare che avesse accettato quella sfida solo per tenerla lontana e fare quello che gli pareva.  
«No, nulla di grave, non si preoccupi». disse, benché la sua aura assassina si espandesse sempre di più «Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quale sia la punizione migliore, se affogarlo in piscina o soffocarlo con il cuscino».  
Miyuki non riuscì mai a capire se la donna di fronte a lei parlasse sul serio e se stesse scherzando.

**

  
Per Ryo, intrufolarsi nella stanza dei Fukuoka era stato facile come bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Non aveva neanche dovuto mettere in atto le sue doti di scassinatore, perché aveva trovato la cameriera che si occupava di pulire le stanze proprio lì vicino e in men che non si dica era riuscito a mettere le mani sul pass-partout. E anche su qualcos’altro, prima che lei gli mollasse un ceffone che gli aveva causato un gonfiore non indifferente sulla guancia destra. Ma ne era valsa comunque la pena. In tutti i sensi.  
La camera era molto simile a quella che divideva con Kaori, con l’unica differenza che qui mancavano gli orpelli che Hisashi aveva fatto trovare loro. Ma, del resto, si erano presentati come una coppietta appena sposata, mentre i Fukuoka avevano da tempo superato quella fase.  
La stanza era talmente pulita da sembrare disabitata. Per un attimo, ebbe paura che qualcuno fosse entrato prima di lui, ma a un’occhiata più attenta si rese conto che ciò era dovuto semplicemente al rigoroso ordine che permeava tutta la vita del signor Fukuoka: nell’armadio, gli abiti erano appesi e le camicie piegate e inamidate; anche il comodino dal lato del signor Fukuoka era completamente spoglio, mentre nei cassetti erano ordinati in modo accurato tutti gli oggetti che di solito utilizzava quando era a letto: occhiali da vista, un libro di diritto internazionale e una confezione di pillole. Fu questa ad attirare l’attenzione di Ryo. Secondo quanto diceva la scatola, si trattava di semplici compresse per il mal di testa, ma appena l’aprì si rese conto che il contenuto era molto diverso.  
«Ma guarda guarda…» non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Forse la sfida con Kaori si era era conclusa ancor prima di cominciare.  
Proprio in quell’istante un suono di passi attirò la sua attenzione: erano pesanti, comprese al volo, da uomo. Che fosse un semplice cliente che passava per il corridoio? No, si corresse. Fukuoka, per fare onore al proprio carattere, aveva scelto una camera alla fine del corridoio, oltre la quale non c’era nulla. Chiunque si stesse avvicinando lo stava facendo per entrare in quella stanza. Si concentrò meglio: c’era qualcosa di familiare in quell’incidere. Era il passo di qualcuno che conosceva.  
Sentì una chiave girare nella toppa e dopo qualche secondo Ryo si ritrovò faccia a faccia proprio con il suo principale sospettato.  
Per un attimo i due uomini si guardarono senza profferire parola. Fu Moriyama il primo a parlare. «Kamiya-san, buon giorno. Cosa ci fa in questa stanza, se posso permettermi di chiederle?»  
«Come ben sa, sua sorella mi ha chiesto di indagare sulla morte di suo marito e io sono qui appunto per svolgere il lavoro per cui sono stato ingaggiato. E lei? Come mai è qui?»  
L’uomo alzò le spalle. «Sono passato a prendere qualche effetto personale di Keiko e un cambio d’abiti». rispose pronto.  
«Proprio un fratello premuroso, non c’è che dire», lo prese in giro Ryo abbozzando un sorriso, a cui Moriyama non rispose.  
«Perché, le pare così strano che un fratello si occupi della propria sorella? Non è forse normale stare accanto alle persone a cui si vuol bene?» chiese lui, guardandolo. C’era un significato più profondo dietro le parole dell’uomo o era solo la sua immaginazione a giocargli brutti scherzi?  
«Certo», convenne.  
I due rimasero ancora per qualche attimo in silenzio, a fissarsi. Fu ancora una volta Moriyama a rompere il silenzio. «Ho saputo che lei sospetta che abbia ucciso mio cognato».  
Lo sguardo che Ryo gli lanciò dovette essere più eloquente di mille parole, perché l’uomo scoppiò a ridere e iniziò a scuotere le mani davanti al volto. «Non si arrabbi, per favore, Kaori-san non è venuta meno a nessun segreto professionale: l’ho capito da solo, mentre chiacchieravamo del più e del meno. La sua socia era sconvolta e le ho fatto un po’ di compagnia in attesa che si calmasse».  
_La sua socia_ , aveva detto. Quindi sapeva anche che non erano veramente sposati?  
«Ha capito anche questo?» chiese, omettendo di proposito l’argomento cui si stava riferendo. E, come aveva immaginato, Moriyama comprese al volo. «Sì. Potrei fare il detective anche io, cosa ne pensa?» chiese ridendo. «Potrei persino soffiarle il lavoro!»  
“Ne dubito”, pensò Ryo, ma «Visto che è così bravo, era anche anche a conoscenza del fatto che suo cognato prendeva il Provigil*?» gli chiese mostrandogli una delle capsule che aveva trovato nella confezione nel cassetto.  
Il sorriso si gelò sulle labbra di Moriyama. «Cosa? Non ne avevo idea. Ma visto che non faceva altro che lavorare, la cosa non mi stupisce per niente».  
«Davvero non lo sapeva? Eppure pensavo che con le sue doti da detective ci fosse arrivato. O che gliel’avesse prescritto lei».  
«Sta scherzando? Satoshi non si sarebbe mai rivolto a me».  
«Perché, temeva che avrebbe potuto avvelenarlo?»  
«Io non ho ucciso mio cognato, qualunque cosa lei ne possa pensare» ribatté duro Moriyama, sostenendolo sguardo di ghiaccio del suo interlocutore.  
«Questo è tutto da dimostrare».  
«La lascio alle sue inutili indagini, allora. Tornerò più tardi, quando avrà finito. Sia mai decida di accusarmi anche di aver eliminato delle prove».  
Moriyama gli diede le spalle pronto ad uscire dalla stanza, ma poi ci ripensò e si voltò ancora una volta verso di lui. «Visto che siamo solo io e lei in questa stanza, tanto vale che glielo dica adesso chiaro e tondo: quando questa storia sarà finita e sarà dimostrata la mia estraneità ai fatti - e io sono sicuro che sarà così - ho intenzione di corteggiare in modo serio Kaori-san».  
Lo sguardo che gli rivolse Moriyama era serio e sicuro di sé. Sì, lui era veramente interessato a Kaori e se gli fosse stata data la possibilità, avrebbe iniziato subito a provarci con lei.  
«Kaori è una persona adulta e in grado di prendere da sola le proprie decisioni. Non sono né suo padre né il suo tutore perciò, se lei accetterà la sua corte, io non farò nulla per impedirle di essere felice. Sempre se lei è davvero innocente».  
«Molto bene», annuì l’uomo, più a se stesso che a lui e, come aveva promesso in precedenza, si diresse verso la porta per lasciarlo lavorare in pace.  
Ma Ryo ormai aveva perso interesse in qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo prima di quell’incontro, un solo pensiero nella mente: Kaori. Che cosa avrebbe fatto se avessero dimostrato che Moriyama non era il colpevole? Per la prima volta nella sua vita, temette davvero che la risposta non sarebbe stata così scontata. E di questo poteva incolpare solo se stesso.

 

 

* Si tratta di un medicinale che serve a restare svegli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei precisare, a scanso di equivoci, che io NON ho competenze mediche, né mi sognerò mai di dire che conosco certi argomenti. Per documentarmi ho usato la rete, cercando di scegliere siti abbastanza affidabili e di essere il più vaga possibile, proprio per evitare di scrivere castronerie, ma comunque dovevo inserire il nome di un medicinale per esigenze di trama. Su questo punto soprattutto, opinioni di esperti mi farebbero davvero piacere.
> 
> Dunque. *_* Finalmente arriviamo alla parte interessante della storia. Secondo voi chi ha ragione, Ryo o Kaori? È davvero Moriyama il colpevole oppure Ryo è soltanto geloso?  
> Il bel dottore, intanto, ha mostrato le proprie carte e io sto sghignazzando come non mai. Questa è una piccola risposta ai capitoli 137-139 del manga (quelli con protagonista la piccola Mayu, per intenderci). Ricordo che la prima volta che li lessi, pensai: “Eh no, non è giusto! Ryo si sarebbe proprio meritato che Uragami avesse fatto la proposta a Kaori! Magari quell’idiota si sarebbe deciso, finalmente”. Quindi diciamo che Moriyama è un po’ l’Uragami della situazione, ma senza figlia, con una cotta per Kaori… e sospettato di un omicidio. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**V**   
**Kumiko Sagara**   


  


Kaori spalancò con violenza la porta della stanza che condivideva con Ryo e si guardò intorno, furente.  
Quel dannato cretino, dove aveva messo il materiale che Saeko gli aveva portato? Di sicuro non poteva averlo lasciato in bella vista: se qualcuno fosse entrato nella camera e avesse visto quelle carte avrebbe potuto farsi delle domande. Quindi, doveva averlo per forza nascosto da qualche parte.  
Frugò sia nei propri bagagli che in quelli di Ryo, ma non trovò nulla; provò persino nella cassaforte che l’albergo metteva a disposizione, ma non ebbe fortuna.  
«Dove diavolo è?» urlò a nessuno in particolare, la frustrazione che cresceva sempre di più dentro di lei.  
«Si può sapere che hai da strillare così?»  
Kaori sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto: Ryo se ne stava sulla soglia, la chiave con cui aveva aperto ancora nella mano destra. Quando era entrato? Non si era accorta di niente.  
Si fissarono incerti per qualche minuto: tra quelle pareti, solo poche ore prima, si erano scontrati come non avevano mai fatto in tanti anni di convivenza. Le parole che si erano detti aleggiavano ancora nell’aria e rendevano l’atmosfera tesa ed elettrica. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per far saltare il precario equilibrio su cui ormai il loro rapporto si reggeva e il volto di Kaori prometteva un’esplosione da cui difficilmente sarebbero sopravvissuti.  
«Dov’è?» chiese infatti, senza tanti giri di parole.  
Ryo la guardò perplesso. «Dov’è cosa?»  
Se possibile, Kaori divenne ancora più truce e Ryo ebbe seriamente paura che questa volta l’avrebbe fatto fuori. «Il fascicolo. Quello che ti ha portato Saeko e di cui non mi hai parlato. Dov’è?»  
Un lampo di consapevolezza attraversò lo sweeper e Kaori ebbe la certezza che, finalmente, avesse compreso di che cosa stava parlando. Tuttavia, la sua espressione non cambiò; con estrema lentezza, appoggiò la chiave sul comodino e solo dopo le dedicò la propria attenzione.  
«È in reception. Saeko non poteva rischiare di farsi scoprire dandomelo direttamente, ti pare? Quindi l’ha fatto lasciare lì. Solo che, dopo tutto quello che è successo, ho scordato di recuperarlo», ammise.  
«Perché non mi hai detto niente? Anche io ho diritto di accedere alle stesse informazioni che hai tu, o mi sbaglio? Che c’è, hai paura che risolva questo caso prima di te?»  
«Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto. Me ne sono dimenticato, tutto qui».  
«Ti sei dimenticato anche di questo?» il suo tono era ironico e tagliente. «Complimenti per il tuo atteggiamento professionale!»  
«Il mio? E tu, allora? Non riesci neanche a parlare con un sospettato senza rivelargli tutto! Anche tu sei stata molto professionale, noto».  
«Stai diventando noioso, lo sai? Non fai altro che mettere in mezzo Moriyama. Se non ti conoscessi, penserei quasi che sei geloso».  
Kaori si pentì di quello che aveva detto ancor prima che tutta la frase fosse uscita dalle sue labbra. Perché, se fino ad allora avevano litigato solo per questioni riguardanti il caso, con quelle ultime parole si era spostata sul terreno, molto più spinoso, della loro vita privata. E quello era un tema che era meglio non affrontare. Non ancora. E, di sicuro, non in quel momento.  
Non aspettò neanche che Ryo le rispondesse - anche se poteva immaginare benissimo cosa le avrebbe detto, e non aveva proprio voglia di sentirsi offendere per l'ennesima volta - e, senza guardarlo in faccia, lo scartò, recuperò la chiave che lui aveva appena posato sul comodino e «Vado a prendere il fascicolo» lo informò.  
Come aveva immaginato, lui non replicò né provò a seguirla.

 

Al suo ritorno, la stanza era vuota. Non che si fosse aspettata di trovare Ryo pronto a chiarirsi, ma lo stesso la sua assenza le fece male.  
Ci aveva messo un sacco di tempo a ritrovare quel che cercava. Il receptionist - Takeshi Tomoaki, secondo la documentazione che Kataoka aveva fornito loro, un ragazzo sui venticinque anni che lavorava lì da qualche mese - si ricordava del tizio che aveva portato il pacco per il signor Kamiya da parte di “un amico che augurava alla coppia un piacevole soggiorno”, come annunciava il biglietto che accompagnava la confezione - scritto di sicuro da Mick, almeno tenendo conto della faccina ammiccante che vi era disegnata sopra -, tuttavia non era riuscito a trovarlo subito.  
Nonostante fosse sicuro di averlo messo da parte in modo da consegnarlo ai coniugi il prima possibile, il ragazzo fu costretto a spiegare a Kaori, non senza una dose di imbarazzo, che la consegna era stata inserita per errore tra i pacchi che non erano stati ritirati e, quindi, portati in deposito; per questo motivo, avrebbe dovuto attendere qualche minuto prima di entrare in possesso del plico.  
Quando finalmente gliel’aveva consegnato, il poveretto si era prodigato in mille scuse che Kaori aveva sentito senza ascoltarle davvero, ancora troppo sconvolta per l’ennesimo scontro avuto con Ryo.  
Tuttavia, l’attesa le era servita per calmarsi un po’ perciò, quando si trovò ancora una volta sola in quella camera che avrebbe dovuto essere testimone di un amore, ma che forse stava assistendo alla fine del loro rapporto, scosse soltanto la testa e si concentrò subito sul lavoro.  
A parte il biglietto allusivo che serviva da depistaggio, il pacco non conteneva altre sorprese, ma solo una serie di documenti dedicati agli incidenti avvenuti e a chi ne era stato vittima.  
In un primo momento, Kaori si chiese perché quelle carte non fossero giunte nelle loro mani prima che si imbarcassero in quell’avventura, come era accaduto con il dossier dei dipendenti; man mano che leggeva, però, si rese conto che erano dati assolutamente inutili: la foto del serpente che aveva spaventato Hondo-san - una piccola biscia che pareva più terrorizzata della donna -; il rapporto dei danni causati da un guasto a uno dei generatori, che aveva tenuto al buio l’hotel per un paio di giorni, con conseguenti disservizi; il referto del pronto soccorso di uno dei camerieri che si era tagliato con un coltello molto appuntito trovato tra la biancheria, e altri reperti di poco conto. Le lettere ricevute dal direttore, invece, non c’erano: secondo una nota scritta dalla stessa Reika, pareva che l’uomo le avesse distrutte tutte ma, a quanto le aveva detto, erano per lo più commenti negativi sul resort con alcune velate minacce che però non avevano mai fatto presagire nulla di estremo.  
Più interessanti per Kaori risultarono invece i profili degli ospiti del resort che avevano subito gli incidenti: a quanto pareva, oltre a Yukie Hondo, altre due persone avevano avuto dei problemi nei giorni che avevano preceduto il loro arrivo: un tale Yusuke Matsumoto, che aveva trovato una ciocca di capelli nella propria zuppa e Tomoaki Hirata che aveva denunciato il furto dei gioielli della moglie, ritrovati poi abbandonati nei pressi del laghetto artificiale.  
L’attenzione di Kaori si focalizzò su due fattori: innanzi tutto, notò subito che Yusuke Matsumoto era scapolo, elemento che faceva crollare la teoria secondo cui il sabotatore colpisse solo persone sposate; la seconda cosa che attirò la sua attenzione - e che le strappò un gridolino di soddisfazione - fu che, come aveva sospettato, tutte le vittime erano clienti abituali del _Majesty_.  
Quindi, il sabotatore era davvero una persona che, per un motivo ancora da chiarire, voleva screditare il resort - o qualcuno legato ad esso - colpendo i suoi clienti migliori! Kaori dubitava che la vittima designata fosse il signor Kataoka: l’uomo aveva così tanti alberghi, perché intestardirsi proprio con quello? Che lo fosse il signor Hisashi? Ma allora perché prendersela con l’intera struttura e non colpire solo lui?  
No, si corresse. Non _con tutta la struttura_. Gli incidenti erano avvenuti tutti nell’hotel o nelle immediate vicinanze. Perché? C’era una ragione precisa oppure era solo un caso? Forse il colpevole era un dipendente che non poteva allontanarsi dal posto di lavoro o forse non conosceva abbastanza bene l’intero resort e per questo aveva colpito nei luoghi a lui più familiari. O forse, voleva mandare un messaggio a cui nessuno aveva prestato ascolto. E se fosse successo qualcosa _proprio in quell’hotel_ , qualcosa che aveva aizzato il sabotatore?  
La mente di Kaori corse rapida verso quello che le aveva raccontato Ryo il giorno precedente, a proposito dell’ex segretaria che era stata licenziata un anno prima e su cui aveva chiesto a Saeko di indagare. E se Ryo avesse avuto ragione? Sì, ma perché la donna o chi per lei avrebbe dovuto attendere così tanto tempo per vendicarsi? Per non far ricadere la colpa su di sé?  
Scorse in fretta il resto del materiale e trovò il documento che Ryo aveva richiesto: la ragazza si chiamava Kumiko Sagara, aveva ventitré anni ed era rimasta orfana di madre quando aveva poco più di sette anni; cinque anni prima, anche suo padre era morto in un incidente d’auto ed era rimasta completamente sola. Secondo il rapporto, aveva iniziato a lavorare nella struttura poco più che diciannovenne, ma si era improvvisamente licenziata il 21 maggio dell’anno precedente. Il foglio era corredato da un altro, scritto di proprio pugno da Saeko nel quale la donna specificava che, secondo lei, c’era qualcosa di strano in quella storia: pareva infatti che Kumiko fosse andata alla polizia per sporgere una denuncia proprio quel giorno, ma che alla fine avesse cambiato idea. A quanto aveva raccontato l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto accogliere la deposizione della donna, la ragazza gli era parsa piuttosto scossa e si era subito offerto di procurarle un bicchiere d’acqua. Tuttavia quando era tornato, l’aveva vista allontanarsi in un’auto scura.  
Kaori guardò la foto della ragazza e capì all’istante perché era rimasta tanto impressa al poliziotto. Kumiko Sagara era una di quelle bellezze eteree, che ti fanno credere negli angeli anche se non hai mai messo piede in una chiesa: aveva il volto pulito di una bambina, gli occhi grandi e fiduciosi verso il mondo e una bocca piccola e piena; una bambola di porcella bella, ma tanto fragile, che potrebbe rompersi al solo toccarla.  
Secondo alcune voci che circolavano nell’hotel, era stato il signor Hisashi a provarci in modo insistente con lei e, dall’immagine acqua e sapone che trapelava dalla foto, Kaori ci credeva: non le sembrava assolutamente il tipo che cerca di portarsi a letto il proprio capo pur di far carriera. Tra l’altro, questa ipotesi avrebbe spiegato il fatto che fosse corsa dalla polizia in stato di shock; quello che non riusciva a spiegarsi, invece, era il perché alla fine avesse deciso di non denunciare più Hisashi. Vergogna? Paura?  
Le sarebbe davvero piaciuto parlare con lei per saperne di più ma, a quanto pareva, il suo appartamento era stato già affittato a qualcun altro e la donna era irreperibile.  
Però…  
Anche se non aveva la possibilità di incontrare Kumiko Sagara, c’era comunque un’altra strada che poteva percorrere per ottenere ulteriori altre informazioni sulla donna. Certo, poteva essere un buco nell’acqua, ma doveva provarci lo stesso.  


  


**  


  


Il ristorante era ancora vuoto quando Ryo decise di mangiare un boccone. Non che avesse davvero fame: il pomeriggio era stato psicologicamente distruttivo, ma sapeva che per ragionare in modo lucido aveva bisogno di carburante. E anche di una bella dormita, visto che la notte precedente non aveva quasi chiuso occhio.  
Il ricordo delle ore trascorse abbracciato a Kaori gli stuzzicò qualcosa che avrebbe preferito rimanesse dormiente, perciò decise di concentrarsi sul cibo piuttosto che pensare a ciò che non doveva. Non che questo riuscì a distrarlo, ovviamente: in quel posto, ovunque girasse lo sguardo, c’erano coppie. Alcune, giovani e innamorate, si coccolavano e si sussurravano parole dolci, mentre altre, più mature e meno disposte a mostrare a tutti l’affetto che li legava, parlottavano semplicemente tra loro, ma l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro si avvertiva lo stesso dal modo in cui si guardavano o toccavano, anche solo per caso.  
Reika e Saeko non avevano voluto soltanto prenderli in giro, quando li avevano costretti a far finta di essere una coppia sposata: era vero che quel posto pullulava di dolci sposini.  
Provò a immaginare lui e Kaori nei panni di una di quelle coppie felici e il solo pensiero gli fece male.  
Eppure, era così facile trovarsi dall’altra parte della barricata, e Umi e Miki gliel’avevano dimostrato. Bastava solo un piccolo sforzo da parte sua. E, invece, non ce la faceva proprio. Perché? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?  
Provò a ripetere la scusa che lo facesse per lei, ma si rendeva conto che ormai non reggeva più. Se davvero non l’avesse più voluta nel suo mondo, avrebbe trovato il modo di allontanarla già da tempo: modalità per sparire ce n’erano a bizzeffe, e lui le conosceva tutte; del resto, era arrivato in Giappone senza il passaporto o qualsiasi altro documento.  
E adesso si presentava quel Moriyama: un medico - senza soldi, ma non è che lui le avesse mai offerto chissà che ricchezze - che andava in Africa a salvare i bambini. Una persona buona, che si dedicava al prossimo, l’uomo che forse ci voleva per una donna generosa come Kaori.  
Se non fosse stato per il piccolo dettaglio che era il primo sospettato di un omicidio. Ma se fosse stato davvero innocente? Sarebbe davvero riuscito a lasciarla andare se lei avesse scelto Moriyama? Come aveva detto all’uomo, Kaori era una donna adulta e lui non avrebbe mai cercato di condizionare le sue decisioni. E allora perché non riusciva a fare a meno di trattarla male e di rinfacciarle la sua amicizia con quel tizio?  
 _«Se non ti conoscessi, penserei quasi che sei geloso»_ , gli aveva detto.  
E invece lo era, maledizione. Sapeva che non aveva alcun diritto di esserlo. Eppure lo era.  
«Kamiya-san?»  
Ryo sollevò di scatto la testa e si ritrovò il signor Hisashi di fronte. Era così perso nei propri pensieri che non si era accorto dell’uomo che gli si avvicinava. Maledizione. Doveva ritrovare la sua concentrazione e il suo sangue freddo: dopotutto, c’era qualcuno che se ne andava in giro a far del male alle persone, che si trattasse di Moriyama o meno.  
«Solo? E sua moglie?»  
«Ha preferito restare in camera a riposare, scenderà più tardi» inventò. Non aveva idea di dove fosse ma, se la conosceva bene, era sicuramente nella loro stanza a dare un’occhiata ai documenti che aveva inviato Reika.  
«Bene, bene. Prima l’ho incrociata e mi era parsa un po’ giù».  
«Non si preoccupi, è solo un po’ di stanchezza», tagliò corto Ryo, irritato.  
Quell’uomo non gli piaceva, come non gli piacevano quelle domande. Non aveva dimenticato le voci che aveva sentito su di lui, e se c’era una cosa che non poteva tollerare erano quelli che erano violenti con le donne e i bambini.  
«Posso farle compagnia? Avrei dovuto cenare con Otome-san, ma pare che abbia avuto un impegno urgente».  
Ryo sbuffò, ma lo stesso indicò ad Hisashi la sedia di fronte alla propria. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga passare del tempo con la bella e algida segretaria per cercare di farla aprire un po’ piuttosto che con quel tizio, ma almeno poteva cercare di ricavare qualcosa di interessante da quella cena.  
Dopo aver fatto cenno al cameriere e aver ordinato, il direttore si voltò verso di lui con fare sornione.  
«Allora, come procedono le indagini? Sua moglie mi ha detto che avete accettato di indagare sulla morte di Fukuoka. Pensa davvero che si sia trattato di omicidio?»  
Lui non era affatto convinto che lo fosse, lo poteva capire dalla sua espressione divertita.  
«Beh», Ryo si versò un generoso bicchiere di vino e sorseggiò con calma la bevanda «come le avrà detto anche Kaori, siamo solo agli inizi: non abbiamo ancora molti indizi a nostra disposizione…»  
«Indizi? Quindi, secondo lei, Keiko-san potrebbe avere ragione?» domandò stupito.  
«Non possiamo escluderlo a priori. D’altronde, potrebbe essersi trattato di un semplice malessere o di un incidente. Sapeva che il signor Fukuoka assumeva stimolanti?»  
L’uomo parve sinceramene stupito da quella notizia. «No», rispose infatti «anche se, lo ammetto, la notizia non mi stupisce più di tanto: anche quando era in vacanza, Fukuoka-san non faceva altro che lavorare e più di una volta gli ho detto in modo bonario che non sapeva rilassarsi. Non mi stupisce che facesse uso di sostanze che, diciamo, lo aiutavano a mantenere quei ritmi. Pensa che possa aver abusato di medicinali?»  
A quanto pare, la piccola abitudine di Fukuoka era un mistero per tutti. Chissà se sua moglie ne era a conoscenza.  
«Potrebbe essere,» concesse «se non abbiamo i risultati dell’autopsia, non possiamo escludere nulla. Da quel poco che ho notato, chiacchierando con lui a cena ieri sera, mi è parso un uomo dal carattere un po’ particolare. Che lei sappia, aveva degli amici?»  
Hisashi scoppiò a ridere: «Fukuoka? Oh no. Come penso avrà avuto modo di vedere anche lei, Fukuoka non era tipo da avere amici. Nemici molti, ma amici nessuno. Ma chi non ne ha, soprattutto col suo lavoro? Si dice in giro che l’unica persona che gli stesse a cuore era il Signor Denaro. Neanche sua moglie».  
«Quindi il loro non era un’unione felice?» indagò. In quel momento gli tornò in mente la teoria di Kaori sui matrimoni di convenienza e non poté fare a meno di porgli quella domanda.  
«Oh, al contrario: Keiko-san lo amava davvero molto, anche se non ho mai capito che cosa ci trovasse di interessante in uno come lui».  
«Magari, anche lei è attratta dal signor Denaro…» buttò lì, ma Hisashi non abboccò. «Nah, è fuori strada: ha visto la sua reazione quando ha saputo del marito? No, Keiko-san è sempre stata innamoratissima di lui. Secondo me, è la tipica donna che riesce a trovare del buono in chiunque».  
«E di suo fratello cosa mi dice?»  
«Moriyama-san? Un bravo giovane, almeno da quel poco che so di lui. Certo, amante delle belle donne, ma a quanto ho sentito anche lei non le disdegna, eh?» L’uomo scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e si versò un bicchiere di vino. Ryo a stento si trattenne dal tirar fuori la pistola dalla fondina: non gli andava proprio di essere paragonato al bel dottorino. «Ma perché tutte queste domande su Moriyama e Keiko-san? Sospetta di uno di loro?»  
L’uomo parve terrorizzato dalla possibilità.  
«Beh, nel 90% degli omicidi il colpevole è sempre una persona vicina alla vittima…»  
Ryo non poté fare a meno di gongolare vedendolo impallidire: così imparava a fare stupidi paragoni di dubbio gusto.  
«Ma… ma… ci sono prove che la portano a pensare che…?»  
Ancora qualche altro minuto e a quell’idiota sarebbe venuto un colpo. Decise che si era divertito abbastanza con lui. «No», ammise «stavamo sempre parlando in linea teorica, del resto».  
«Ah. Sì, sì». A Hisashi scappò un sospiro di sollievo che non gli sfuggì e versò tutto il contenuto del bicchiere nella propria gola; Ryo sogghignò e si premiò con un altro po’ di vino.  
«Lei sa davvero molte cose sui Fukuoka», notò.  
«Beh, come stavo dicendo a sua moglie prima, i Fukuoka sono… erano clienti fissi della nostra struttura».  
Oh. Quindi Kaori lo sapeva. E poi si lamentava che _lui_ non condividesse le proprie informazioni. Non che avessero avuto molto tempo di parlare, quel giorno. E quando lo avevano fatto, le cose non erano finite molto bene. Forse quella cena non sarebbe stata una completa perdita di tempo, dopotutto. «Davvero?»  
«Certo. E da qualche anno ormai» spiegò fiero.  
«Quindi, visto che lo conosceva così bene» Ryo si spostò verso l’uomo, serio, «secondo lei, tra le persone che frequentano il resort chi avrebbe potuto volere la sua morte? Sempre nel caso si sia trattato di omicidio, s’intende».  
Hisashi mise una mano sotto il mento, pensieroso. «Non saprei che dirle, davvero. Qui al _Majesty_ era una persona molto rispettata. Solo una volta…»  
«Sì?»  
Hisashi si mosse sulla sedia piuttosto a disagio. «Beh, una volta ebbe uno scontro piuttosto violento con una nostra addetta alle pulizie perché, quel giorno, quando arrivò, la suite non era ancora pronta. Come lei penso abbia capito, Fukuoka era un uomo molto metodico e questo inconveniente lo infastidì parecchio. Minacciò di non mettere più piede al _Majesty_ se non avessi fatto licenziare la cameriera, era fuori di sé dalla rabbia. Per fortuna, intervenne prontamente Sagara-san che riuscì a calmarlo. Ma questo incidente è accaduto oltre un anno fa, e da allora quella donna ha cambiato mansioni, non è possibile che…».  
«Sagara-san? Chi sarebbe?» lo interruppe. Non ricordava di aver mai sentito quel nome prima di allora.  
Hisashi, questa volta, sbuffò. «È stata la mia segretaria. Prima di Otome-san, intendo».  
L’attenzione di Ryo, adesso, era tutta per l’uomo. Dunque era così che si chiamava la misteriosa segretaria di cui gli aveva parlato Saori.  
«E come mai non lavora più qui?» domandò fingendosi sorpreso e al contempo curioso.  
Un’espressione di autentico disgusto si dipinse sul suo volto. «Quella era solo un’arrivista, ecco cos’era. Pensi che mi accusò di aver tentato di metterle le mani addosso. Ovviamente era una sporca menzogna, fu _lei_ che ci provò con me. Ma le pare? Io che metto le mani addosso a una ragazza che potrebbe essere mia figlia?»  
«Certo che no», accondiscese Ryo.  
Hisashi annuì con convinzione. «Per questo, fui costretto a licenziarla. Mi dispiacque, certo, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Lei mi capisce, vero?»  
«Certo», convenne, ormai perso nei propri pensieri.  
L’idea che quello che era accaduto con l’ex assistente potesse essere in qualche modo legato agli incidenti che avevano avuto luogo nell’hotel gli era subito balenata in mente, tant’è che aveva richiesto a Saeko informazioni sulla ragazza. Solo che, dopo la morte del signor Fukuoka, si era concentrato a cercare le prove che incolpassero Moriyama del suo omicidio e aveva lasciato perdere la storia del sabotatore, lasciando che fosse la propria partner ad occuparsene. Come aveva potuto essere così poco professionale? Aveva ragione Kaori: era lui che aveva mischiato la vita privata con il lavoro.  
Hisashi, intanto, ormai sicuro di aver convinto Ryo della propria buona fede, era partito per la tangente e stava elencando i numerosi vantaggi che, nonostante tutto, quella storia gli aveva portato: «Detto tra noi, Kamiya-san, quella Sagara era solo stupida arrivista; carina, su questo non posso dire nulla. Ma niente a che fare con Otome-san. Certo, a volte fa un po’ paura, con quell’aria così severa, ma è un’ottima assistente».  
«E poi che è successo?» lo interruppe Ryo in modo brusco.  
Hisashi lo guardò senza capire: «Successo quando?»  
«Mi stavo chiedendo com’è finita con la sua ex segretaria. Non ha avuto più problemi con lei?»  
«Ah. Oh no. A quanto pare ha lasciato la sua abitazione ed è letteralmente scomparsa nel nulla. Nessuno sa dove sia andata».  
«Magari si è trasferita. Non so, da qualche parente o dal fidanzato…» provò lui, ma Hisashi alzò le spalle.  
«Uhm, forse se ne è andata in America. Una volta mi disse che lì c’era l’unica persona che considerasse la sua famiglia».  
«La sua famiglia? Intende un fratello, una sorella…?»  
«Non ne ho idea. Non parlava molto della sua vita privata. Ma perché tutte queste domande su quella sciacquetta?», ma Ryo non l’ascoltava più.  
 _Una persona che era tutta la sua famiglia._  
Una persona che magari provava dell’astio verso l’uomo che aveva tentato di molestarla e che voleva vendicarsi su di lui e, probabilmente, sulla stessa struttura in cui lavorava.  
Improvvisamente un’idea balenò nella sua testa.  
«Mi scusi, devo andare», disse senza neanche dargli il tempo di replicare e si diresse di corsa verso la suite che divideva con Kaori.  


  


**  


  


«Kaori-san, sono contenta di vederla!»  
Keiko Fukuoka appariva ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse, nonostante la brutta esperienza che aveva vissuto. I capelli scuri, che ricadevano scomposti sul cuscino su cui era appoggiata, la facevano sembrare quasi una bambina e Kaori sentì un improvviso moto di tenerezza verso quella donna che, in pochi minuti, aveva visto il suo mondo crollare e, ciononostante, le sorrideva calorosa.  
«Come si sente, Keiko-san? Mi dispiace moltissimo per suo marito…» Kaori si sentiva in imbarazzo: si era precipitata lì per farle alcune domande, ma adesso non era molto convinta di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Era ancora pallida e aveva gli occhi rossi, segno inequivocabile che avesse pianto.  
«Meglio, grazie. Mio fratello si è preso cura di me» strinse la mano dell’uomo che si era seduto accanto a lei sul letto e gli rivolse uno sguardo grato. Per un attimo Kaori fu colpita da una fitta di invidia: anche lei avrebbe voluto suo fratello accanto a sé. «E lei, ha qualche novità? Avete scoperto chi ha fatto del male a mio marito? Avete ricevuto i risultati dell’autopsia?» domandò accalorandosi.  
«Keiko», cercò di calmarla Moriyama «sai bene che queste cose richiedono tempo: quando saprà qualcosa, Kaori-san verrà subito ad informarci. Non è vero?»  
La sweeper annuì. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere e parlarne prima con Ryo. Avrebbe tanto voluto rivelargli i propri dubbi, ma poi si era detta che lui l’avrebbe guardata ancora con quello sguardo sprezzante e avrebbe bollato le sue teorie come delle assurdità, tipiche di una persona che tentava di arrampicarsi sugli specchi pur di non guardare in faccia la realtà. E lei non sarebbe riuscita a reggere un’altra conversazione come quelle che avevano avuto nell’ultima giornata. Le viscere le si torsero al solo ricordo. No, si disse, doveva contare solo sulle proprie supposizioni e andare avanti. In fondo, anche lei era City Hunter.  
D’un tratto, Moriyama si alzò. «Stasera è meglio se resti a letto a riposare, perciò scendo a prenderti qualcosa da mangiare, così potete chiacchierare un po’ tra voi. Posso portare qualcosa anche per lei, Kaori-san?»  
Kaori lo ringraziò, ma scosse la testa: aveva lo stomaco chiuso per la tensione e l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere costretta a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.  
Non ebbe neanche bisogno di trovare le parole adatte per introdurre la questione che le stava a cuore perché, appena la porta si chiuse dietro Moriyama, Keiko si voltò verso di lei, inquieta.  
«Kaori-san, la vedo preoccupata. C’è qualcosa che non va? Mi sembra pensierosa».  
Avrebbe potuto mentire. Avrebbe potuto dire che non era niente e risparmiare altre preoccupazioni e dolori a quella donna, almeno per quella giornata; ma, cocciutamente, chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro. «In realtà, avrei bisogno di farle alcune domande. So che il momento non è dei migliori…»  
«No», la interruppe subito lei. «mi chieda quello che vuole. Farei qualsiasi cosa per scoprire chi ha ucciso mio marito».  
A dire il vero, non era proprio di quello che voleva parlare, ma non importava.  
«Ecco… Hisashi-san mi ha detto che lei e suo marito siete dei clienti abituali di questo resort».  
Lei annuì. «Sì, ci veniamo… venivamo qui spesso. Beh, in realtà ero più io a insistere perché lui si prendesse una pausa dal lavoro ogni tanto».  
«E durante i vostri soggiorni vi è capitato di incontrare una certa Kumiko Sagara, l’ex segretaria del signor Hisashi?»  
«Sagara-san? Oh, certo!».  
Il cuore di Kaori iniziò a battere all’impazzata. Quindi aveva visto giusto.  
«Eravate buone amiche?»  
«Oh no. Lei era una ragazza molto riservata che non stringeva amicizia facilmente. Non so se dipendesse dal suo carattere o se, semplicemente, non volesse mischiare il lavoro con la vita privata. Tuttavia, qualche volta ci siamo incrociate e abbiamo parlato un po’. Era una ragazza davvero gentile, mi spiace che si sia licenziata».  
«Lei sa il motivo per cui ha lasciato il lavoro?»  
Lo sguardo di Keiko saettò da una parte all’altra, incerto. «Sì, in realtà mi è stato raccontato qualcosa. Ma non ci ho creduto neanche per un secondo».  
«In che senso? Potrebbe spiegarsi meglio?»  
«Vede... so che le persone non dovrebbero essere giudicate in base al loro aspetto fisico, ma Sagara-san era un piccolo angelo sceso dal cielo: sempre dolce, buona e con il sorriso sulle labbra. Aveva una parola gentile per tutti e riusciva a risolvere i i piccoli problemi con professionalità e discrezione».  
Kaori si ritrovò ad annuire senza rendersene conto. Sì, lei non conosceva Kumiko Sagara però, guardando la sua foto, le era sembrata proprio il tipo di persona che Keiko le aveva appena descritto.  
«Per questo non posso credere che ci abbia provato Hisashi-san e che lui per questo l’abbia licenziata. Non era il tipo da fare una cosa del genere».  
«A me invece è giunta una voce diversa. Che lui abbia tentato di molestarla e che lei se ne sia andata per questo motivo».  
«Cosa?» esclamò la donna «Se fosse andata così, sarebbe davvero terribile!»  
«Pensa che Hisashi potrebbe essere fare una cosa del genere?»  
Keiko sembrava provata da questa rivelazione e questo le dispiacque, non voleva affaticarla ancora di più.  
«In realtà non lo so. Non conosco bene il signor Hisashi, era mio marito quello che aveva rapporti con lui, essendo stato il suo avvocato».  
Kaori spalancò gli occhi. «Come?»  
Keiko le sorrise. «Beh, forse è esagerato dire che sia stato il suo avvocato. In realtà era il signor Kataoka ad essere cliente di mio marito, ma lui una volta mi disse che si era occupato di alcune questioni che riguardavano Hisashi per fare un favore a Kataoka-san».  
«E che genere di questioni?» Kaori sentì l’urgenza nella propria voce, ma sperò che la donna non l’avvertisse; tuttavia, lei era troppo concentrata nel cercare di fare mente locale per rendersene conto.  
«Mi spiace, non ne ho idea. Mio marito non mi parlava mai del suo lavoro. Diceva che erano cose troppe complicate per me. Ma perché? Pensa che questo potrebbe c’entrare con la sua morte?»  
Kaori non lo sapeva, ma non poteva escluderlo. E se Hisashi fosse stato immischiato in qualcosa di compromettente, Fukuoka avesse iniziato a ricattarlo e il direttore alla fine avesse deciso di non voler stare più alle sue regole? Avrebbe potuto sfruttare la storia degli incidenti per crearsi un alibi e ucciderlo, come aveva ipotizzato Ryo. Del resto, era il direttore del resort, avrebbe potuto muoversi in totale libertà nella struttura, e non sarebbe sembrato strano a nessuno se si fosse avvicinato all’uomo per parlare con lui. Certo, da quanto aveva capito, Fukuoka era ricchissimo e non aveva bisogno di denaro, ma avere in pugno una persona poteva sempre rivelarsi molto utile, e lui doveva saperlo molto bene.  
«Kaori-san?»  
Kaori guardò la donna: se aveva ragione, avrebbe potuto scagionare Moriyama, vincendo così la sua sfida con Ryo, e al contempo portare a termine l’incarico che lei aveva affidato loro.  
«Keiko-san, suo marito conservava tutti i documenti delle sue cause, non è vero?»  
«Certo, li teneva nel suo studio, a casa nostra. Ma perché? Pensa che tra quelle carte potrebbe esserci qualcosa?».  
«Non è da escludere. Non sappiamo ancora se suo marito sia stato davvero ucciso o se si sia trattato di un incidente, ma forse sarebbe il caso di dare un’occhiata».  
«Ma la polizia…»  
«La polizia è convinta che abbia semplicemente avuto un infarto e finché non verrà dimostrato il contrario dall’autopsia, loro si occuperanno di altri casi più importanti e urgenti».  
«Ho capito». Keiko si alzò dal letto e iniziò a prepararsi; Kaori le fu immediatamente accanto. «Ma cosa fa?»  
«Voglio aiutarvi anche io a trovare il colpevole, quindi è meglio che ci muoviamo. Casa nostra è a circa un’ora da qui, ma a quest’ora ci impiegheremo anche meno tempo».  
«Ma, Keiko-san…» cercò di fermarla Kaori. Tuttavia la donna non l’ascoltò: si vestì in tutta fretta e prese le chiavi che erano su un tavolino. «Sono certa che mio fratello non se la prenderà se usiamo la sua auto. Allora, andiamo?»

**  


  


La casa dei Fukuoka era una di quelle ville enormi circondate da un giardino grande quanto un parco cittadino. Kaori non ne rimase colpita in modo particolare: tra tutti i casi che avevano affrontato in quegli anni, avevano avuto a che fare anche con persone che vivevano in simili regge. Ciò che davvero la impressionò fu il quasi totale silenzio che regnava nella dimora: a parte il latrano lontano di un cane e qualcuno che aveva aperto loro il cancello, la casa era immersa nella quiete. Kaori era sicura che una struttura di quel calibro avesse bisogno di manutenzione costante e di almeno qualche cameriere, oltre che di un paio di cuochi; tuttavia, se anche quelle figure fossero state presenti, non avevano dato segno di vita: che la padrona fosse rientrata o meno, per loro non faceva differenza; eppure, avrebbe dovuto, visto che la signora tornava con un fardello tutt’altro che indifferente.  
«Che silenzio!» commentò Kaori, cercando di nascondere un brivido: quell’atmosfera non le piaceva per niente.  
«Non c’è nessuno, in realtà: mio fratello mi ha consigliato di stare da lui per qualche tempo, così ho dato al personale qualche giorno di ferie. Meglio, avremo modo di cercare con calma senza essere disturbate».  
Se possibile, questa rivelazione spaventò Kaori ancora di più. «Ma… e il cancello?»  
Keiko scoppiò a ridere: «C’è una telecamera che riconosce le targhe registrate nel proprio database e si apre automaticamente».  
«Ca… capisco». Kaori era senza parole.  
Entrarono - Kaori avrebbe voluto chiedere se anche il portone si apriva con un sistema simile, ma la donna usò un comunissimo mazzo di chiavi - e Keiko la guidò sicura verso lo studio di suo marito.  
La stanza era grande e ben organizzata: oltre alla scrivania, che era posizionata proprio sotto la finestra e dava le spalle al grande giardino posteriore, c’era una libreria piena di testi giuridici, un piccolo angolo bar e una comoda poltrona da lettura. Era il luogo in cui Fukuoka lavorava e le dava una sgradevole impressione, come se tutto fosse costruito e _freddo_.  
«Tutto qui?» domandò «Non c’è altro?»  
La donna scosse la testa. «Mio marito passava ore qui dentro. Se quello che cerchiamo è in questa casa, dev’essere per forza in questa camera».  
Kaori si guardò intorno: da quanto aveva appreso, Fukuoka si occupava di casi importanti ed era improbabile che lasciasse documentazione che avrebbe potuto essere scottante in giro senza alcuna protezione. No, di sicuro conservava tutto in una cassaforte o, comunque, in un luogo sicuro. Ma dove poteva essere?  
Innanzi tutto, provò a guardare nella libreria: tra i volumi esposti non c’era niente di compromettente e, persino spostando il mobile, non trovò nessuna cassaforte nascosta né strani libri che aprissero passaggi segreti. Non che ci avesse davvero sperato: non erano mica in un film.  
Kaori continuò ad esaminare la stanza, mentre Keiko provava a darle una mano studiando la scrivania del marito: i cassetti erano tutti chiusi a chiave e sul ripiano c’erano solo articoli di cancelleria.  
La sweeper sorrise suo malgrado: quella donna doveva davvero amare molto suo marito per decidere accompagnarla fin lì, proprio nel giorno in cui aveva perso la persona a lei tanto cara. Poteva solo immaginare quanto dolore provasse nel mettere le mani tra gli oggetti che gli erano appartenuti. Keiko, nonostante le apparenze, era una donna davvero forte, ma dubitava che sia suo marito che suo fratello se ne fossero davvero resi conto.  
«Kaori-san, lei è in grado di aprire questi cassetti? Forse c’è qualcosa di importante al loro interno…».  
Kaori si avvicinò alla scrivania: non era una scassinatrice, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto tentare utilizzando semplici attrezzi di uso comune come una limetta per le unghie o una forcina.  
«Ha una forcina per capelli, per caso?»  
La donna annuì, corse via e dopo qualche secondo tornò con quello che aveva chiesto.  
Kaori prese un grosso respiro e si dedicò al compito che si era assunta: non aveva mai provato a forzare neanche un salvadanaio - era Ryo l’esperto - ma le aveva spiegato come fare. Mentre armeggiava con la serratura, tese l’orecchio e aspettò di sentirla scattare. Ed eccolo lì, il suono secco che indicava che adesso il cassetto poteva essere aperto. Kaori sorrise di soddisfazione: a quanto pare era stata una brava allieva.  
Il contenuto del primo tiretto, però, risultò abbastanza deludente: si trattava di una serie di fatture che riguardavano della semplice economia domestica. Ciò che invece attirò le due donne fu il terzo cassetto, il secondo sulla destra: all’interno, infatti, vi trovarono un piccolo telecomando.  
Istintivamente, Kaori premette il bottone al centro e, dopo pochi secondi, uno strano rumore riempì la stanza: con somma sorpresa delle due, la parte centrale del pavimento si aprì in due e davanti ai loro occhi comparve una piccola scala che portava nello scantinato.  
Forse, dopo tutto, la vita poteva riservare davvero le stesse sorprese di un film, non poté fare a meno di pensare Kaori.  
«Non riesco a crederci, non avrei mai pensato che Satoshi avesse costruito una cosa del genere! Ma… perché?» chiese Keiko a se stessa più che all’altra mentre insieme percorrevano le scale che conducevano dabbasso.  
Kaori si stava domandando la stesa cosa: non era normale, neanche per un avvocato coma Fukuoka, avere un luogo così segreto nella propria casa. Cosa stava nascondendo?  
Ci misero pochi minuti a raggiungere l’ambiente che si trovava sotto lo studio: la stanza era grande più o meno quanto quella superiore, con la differenza che questa era occupata quasi totalmente da schedari e armadi contenenti centinaia di faldoni. Keiko e Kaori si guardarono l’un l’altra: ci avrebbero impiegato settimane ad esaminare tutti quei documenti!  
Kaori s’impose la calma e iniziò ad analizzare la situazione. Che Fukuoka fosse una persona ordinata e metodica lo si poteva capire anche da come aveva organizzato la documentazione: tutti i faldoni erano divisi per argomento e, a loro volta, questi erano disposti in ordine alfabetico.  
«Cosa stiamo cercando, esattamente?» domandò Keiko, ma stavolta Kaori non le rispose. Adesso che aveva scoperto cosa c’era lì sotto si era fatta un’idea più precisa della tipologia di affari di cui si occupava Fukuoka e preferiva che Keiko rimanesse il più a lungo possibile estranea ai fatti: ci avrebbe pensato dopo, e con calma, a spiegarle che Satoshi Fukuoka non era l’uomo che lei pensava che fosse.  
Con una sicurezza che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, Kaori si diresse verso uno schedario su cui troneggiava la lettera S. Anche se era stata un’intuizione del momento, capì che non si era sbagliata ancor prima di trovare il fascicolo che le interessava.  
Con mani tremanti, Kaori lo aprì e iniziò a leggere. Non riuscì ad andare oltre il secondo foglio, perché, per un attimo, sentì le forze venirle meno e dovette appoggiarsi alla scaffalatura per non cadere.  
«Kaori-san, che succede? Si sente bene? È impallidita! Cosa c’è scritto?»  
La sweeper le sorrise rassicurante, cercando di tenerla lontana da quelle carte che, lo sapeva, avrebbero cambiato la sua vita per sempre, ma Keiko aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di strano e con una mossa fulminea si impossessò del fascicolo. Le bastò un’occhiata per capire di cosa si trattasse.  
«Kaori-san… oddio, non ci posso credere, Satoshi… Satoshi ha fatto una cosa del genere? Dobbiamo andare dalla polizia, subito!» urlò lei e, sconvolta, si diresse verso le scale che conducevano verso lo studio di Fukuoka.  
«Mi dispiace, ma voi non andrete proprio da nessuna parte» intimò loro una voce ben nota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice**  
>  Ok, finalmente siamo arrivati al capitolo delle grandi domande e dei veri indizi. Vi confesso che scriverlo è stato particolarmente faticoso (e non per colpa di Ryo, stavolta XD) e sono a dir poco terrorizzata, perché è la prima volta che provo a buttar giù una cosa del genere e non so che cosa posso aver combinato. Rileggendolo, mi sono detta che forse avrei potuto togliere qualcosa, aggiungere altro, modificare qui e cancellare là, ma alla fine ho capito che ormai la storia è questa, gli indizi pure… quindi tanto vale buttarsi.  
> Come sempre, critiche e commenti sono sempre ben accetti!


	6. Rivelazioni

**VI**  
**Rivelazioni**  


  


«Otome-san?» domandò incredula Keiko, indietreggiando, gli occhi fissi sulla donna che brandiva una pistola davanti a sé.  
«Fukuoka-san, mi dia immediatamente quel fascicolo. Non voglio farle del male». promise, nonostante non accennasse ad abbassare l’arma.  
«Come ha fatto ad entrare? Il cancello…»  
La donna sorrise sardonica, avvicinandosi alle due. «Tanta tecnologia e non vi siete resi conto dell’apertura che c’è nella rete di protezione? Certo, è ben nascosta dalle piante, ma se aveste avuto un personale più attento ve ne sareste accorti. O forse l’hanno fatto di proposito, sperando che qualcuno la usasse, prima o poi».  
«Perché è qui? Che significa tutto ciò?» Stavolta fu Kaori a porre la domanda, posizionandosi davanti a Keiko in modo tale da farle da scudo se la donna avesse sparato.  
«Voglio solo quel fascicolo. Se me lo date, vi prometto che vi lascerò andare sane e salve».  
«Perché vuole queste carte? Cosa vuole farsene?»  
«Voglio renderle di pubblico dominio. Voglio che il nome di Satoshi Fukuoka, di Kunihiro Kataoka e di quello schifoso di Shin’ichi Hisashi affondino finalmente, come è giusto che sia!» spiegò la donna, facendo qualche passo verso di loro: d’istinto, anche Keiko e Kaori si fecero indietro, finché il loro indietreggiare fu bloccato da un armadio di metallo.  
«Non capisco…»  
«Non serve che lei capisca, Keiko-san. Mi dia quelle carte o sarò costretta a sparare ad entrambe!» ribadì Miyuki, premendo lentamente il grilletto.  
«Ma perché?» Kaori non riuscì a trattenersi, l’arma ormai a pochi centimetri dal proprio volto. Che cosa stava succedendo? Cosa c’entrava Otome-san in quella storia?  
«Perché Miyuki Otome altri non è che tutto ciò che rimane della famiglia di Kumiko Sagara, l’ex segretaria di Shin’ichi Hisashi» esclamò una voce.  
Le tre donne voltarono istintivamente la testa: dalle scale che dallo studio portavano lì avevano appena fatto il loro ingresso Ryo e Moriyama.  
«Keiko! Kaori-san!» urlò il medico lanciandosi verso le due, ma Miyuki si riprese in fretta e si spostò di qualche centimetro, in modo da avere una chiara visione di tutti i presenti, continuando a tenere Kaori sotto tiro.  
«Stia fermo lì se non vuole che la faccia fuori», minacciò.  
Kaori, però, quasi non ci fece caso, troppo sconvolta da quello che aveva appena sentito: «Ma… nel fascicolo che ci ha inviato Reika c’è scritto che Sagara-san non ha più parenti in vita!»  
«Questo perché in realtà tra le due non c’è alcun legame di sangue. Non è così, Miyuki-san?»  
Per tutta risposta, la donna sorrise. «Ha indovinato Kamiya-san: Kumiko non è realmente una mia parente, ma ci siamo sempre volute bene come se fossimo davvero sorelle. Mia madre ha lavorato come commessa nel negozio dei suoi genitori e noi siamo praticamente cresciute insieme. Per me, Kumiko è una sorella a tutti gli effetti».  
«Otome-san» Kaori, guardinga, fece un passo verso di lei «Vogliamo portare questi documenti alla polizia. Anche noi desideriamo che Sagara-san abbia giustizia. La prego, ci lasci andare!»  
Miyuki scoppiò a ridere. «Giustizia? Che ne sapete voi di giustizia? Se voi portate quelle carte alla polizia, loro le faranno sparire, esattamente come hanno insabbiato tutto un anno fa».  
«Insabbiato? Vuol dire che non è stata Sagara-san a farsi indietro?» chiese Kaori.  
«Certo che no. Kumiko era più che determinata a denunciare quell’essere schifoso. Solo che, quando il poliziotto che l’aveva presa in custodia si allontanò per prenderle qualcosa da bere, nella stanza entrò un’altra persona. Un uomo sul libro paga di Fukuoka, probabilmente. In sintesi, consigliò vivamente a Kumiko di cambiare idea se non voleva che la sua vita fosse rovinata per sempre: Hisashi aveva alle spalle Kataoka, una persona così potente che avrebbe potuto distruggere il suo futuro e quello di tutte le persone a lei care, per dimostrarle chi era il più forte. Era quello che voleva? E poi, anche se avesse denunciato Hisashi per tentata aggressione, chi mai le avrebbe creduto? Per convincerla le aveva anche lasciato un cospicuo assegno. Ma a Kumiko non interessavano i soldi, temeva solo che la sua denuncia avrebbe avuto delle ripercussioni anche su di me e sulle persone che più amava, così rinunciò».  
A Kaori finalmente fu tutto chiaro. «Quindi, gli incidenti, l’assassinio di Fukuoka… è stata lei, non è vero?»  
Miyuki annuì, senza mai perdere di vista i quattro. Kaori era colpita da tanta tenacia: si vedeva che stava soffrendo, mentre stava raccontando quello che era capitato alla sua amata sorella, eppure non aveva perso la concentrazione per un solo istante.  
«Allora vivevo all’estero e sentivo Kumiko solo telefonicamente. All’improvviso, notai un cambiamento in lei: era più riservata del solito e non era più allegra come prima. Così sono tornata in Giappone e lei, quando mi ha avuta di fronte, non è riuscita a mentire e mi ha raccontato tutto. Io non ci volevo credere: volevo andare da quell’uomo e spaccargli la faccia con le mie mani. Ma lei mi supplicò di non farlo: io avevo la mia vita, non era giusto che me la rovinassi per colpa sua. Ma io non l’avrei abbandonata, mai. Nonostante sia più piccola di me, Kumiko è sempre stata quella forte. A sedici anni, persi mia madre a causa di una malattia che non lasciava scampo e mi ritrovai completamente sola. Furono lei e suo padre a prendersi cura di me: avendo perso da piccola sua madre, sapeva cosa voleva dire non avere più accanto a sé una persona così importante. Io, invece, non avevo mai conosciuto mio padre, quindi per me la morte di mia madre, dell’unica persona che avevo, fu uno shock terribile. Se io ho ripreso in mano la mia vita, se mi sono iscritta all’università, lo devo a loro due che mi hanno aiutata tanto e finanziata economicamente. Quando anche suo padre ci ha lasciati, lei non si è mai abbattuta, ma ha cercato sempre di farsi forza e di non pesare sugli altri. Ma adesso toccava a me proteggere la mia sorellina. Non avrei mai permesso che quell’uomo la facesse franca: doveva pagare»  
«Se voleva vendetta, perché ha aspettato quasi un anno? Perché non si è vendicata subito?» domandò ancora.  
«Perché, per quanto possiate credere il contrario, all’inizio, io non volevo fare del male a nessuno. Quando mi sono presentata per il colloquio, tutto quello che volevo era trovare le prove che dimostrassero che Kumiko aveva detto la verità. Solo che, per quanto cercassi, non trovavo assolutamente nulla, né nell’ufficio di Hisashi né in casa sua - qualche volta mi mandava a prendere dei documenti e quindi era facile per me indagare senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
Poi, quattro mesi fa, sentii una conversazione privata tra il direttore e il signor Kataoka. Non che volessi origliare, ma stavano litigando e le loro parole mi giunsero forti e chiare: il signor Kataoka ricordò al direttore che non doveva dimenticarsi che era in debito con lui per quella storia di "quella pazza esaltata", quindi non doveva azzardarsi a contraddirlo. Capii subito che parlavano di lei».  
La donna fece una piccola pausa per prendere fiato. «Sentii la rabbia crescere dentro di me: quei due parlavano in quel modo di Kumiko e io non potevo far nulla per fargliela pagare. Perciò, decisi che potevo vendicarla in un altro modo: il signor Kataoka aveva insabbiato tutto per il suo buon nome e per quello della struttura e io avrei fatto di tutto per rovinarglielo. E così cominciai a inscenare piccoli incidenti. Speravo che i clienti accusassero il centro di negligenza, così mi concentravo per lo più su quelli abituali e più facoltosi. Purtroppo, dato le mie mansioni, non mi era possibile muovermi all’esterno senza dare troppo nell’occhio, ma del resto l’albergo brulica di attività e di personale, quindi è stato piuttosto facile organizzare tutto. Ma non è accaduto niente: il signor Hisashi è riuscito sempre a salvare le apparenze, pagando forti somme di denaro. Ma, testarda, ho insistito ancora: ero disposta a tutto pur di rovinarli».  
«Ma alla fine è arrivata ad uccidere un uomo», stavolta fu Ryo ad intervenire.  
«Sì. Un paio di settimane fa, Hisashi-san mi disse di buttare un po’ di vecchie carte che non gli servivano più. Fu allora che, in un vecchio deposito di cui non sapevo l’esistenza, trovai la copia di un assegno che il signor Kataoka aveva versato al signor Fukuoka pochi giorni dopo l’incidente di Kumiko. Lo mostrai al signor Hisashi per chiedergli dove avrei dovuto riporlo e lui quasi me lo strappò di mano, dicendo che era carta straccia e che ormai non serviva più, perché tanto "quella troietta era sistemata". Non mi ci volle molto per fare due più due e capire cosa fosse successo.  
Conoscevo il signor Fukuoka: era un cliente fisso della struttura, ma non pensavo che i due fossero in rapporti così stretti. Mi era anche giunta voce che fosse una persona con un carattere difficile e che solo sua moglie e pochi altri fossero in grado di sopportarlo. Una volta qualcuno gli disse scherzosamente che sarebbe stato capace di vendere sua moglie, pur di fare soldi. E sapete che cosa rispose?» domandò rivolgendosi a Keiko «Che, in fondo, non si poteva mai dire: se un giorno si fosse stancato di lei, forse lo avrebbe fatto davvero.»  
Alle proprie spalle, Kaori sentì un singhiozzo soffocato.  
«E quando gli fu fatto notare che non poteva dire sul serio, lui replicò che nessuno è insostituibile, soprattutto le donne. Del resto, alle donne interessavano solo vivere nel lusso, quindi avrebbe potuto trovare un’altra compagna nel giro di poco tempo, se avesse voluto. Non riuscivo a crederci. Non solo aveva rovinato la vita della mia amatissima Kumiko, ma l’avrebbe fatto persino con la persona che diceva di amare. Quello che mi fece ancora più rabbia fu il constatare che non solo non si vergognava affatto delle proprie azioni, ma se ne vantava come se fosse una cosa divertente! Lo odiavo, ancor più di Kataoka e Hisashi e desideravo che la pagasse cara per tutto. Così, decisi di aumentare la posta: forse, almeno stavolta, avrei raggiunto il mio scopo!  
Tutti sapevano che Fukuoka amava frequentare la piscina quando ancora non c'era nessuno in giro, e non fu difficile sistemare il filo da pesca. Se fosse affogato, tutti avrebbero pensato a un incidente. Peccato che il bagnino sia arrivato in tempo per salvarlo. Così, ho dovuto cambiare tattica.  
Ero a conoscenza del fatto che Fukuoka prendesse il Provigil, perché una volta mi chiese con discrezione di recuperargli una confezione. Dal suo comportamento capii che sua moglie non ne sapeva nulla e questo giocò a mio favore. Certo che ha sposato proprio una brava persona, eh!» commentò, ancora una volta rivolgendosi a Keiko; stavolta, la vedova non reagì.  
«Sono laureata in chimica e ho lavorato in un’azienda farmaceutica: per me è stato uno scherzo creare una compressa molto simile a quelle che lui prendeva, ma con una concentrazione molto più alta di modafinil*. L’avevo preparata nel caso in cui il primo primo piano fosse fallito, e sono contenta di essere stata così lungimirante. A pensarci ora, forse avrei dovuto farlo dall’inizio, ma temevo che avrei rischiato più facilmente di farmi scoprire. Perciò, appena vi lasciai» lanciò un’occhiata veloce ai due sweeper «prima che Fukuoka tornasse nella propria stanza, recuperai un pass-partout, mi intrufolai nella stanza dei Fukuoka e sostituì una pillola con quella da me preparata: se qualcuno mi avesse vista gironzolare da quelle parti, avrei potuto dire che volevo accertarmi che la cameriera fosse già passata per le pulizie quotidiane, ma non ebbi nessun problema. Era fatta: non importava quando avrebbe preso la compressa, se quando fosse tornato a casa sua o in albergo, avrebbe comunque fatto il suo effetto. Se qualcuno avesse fatto l’autopsia, tutti avrebbero pensato che era stato incauto e aveva assunto una pillola di troppo. Sarebbe stato visto come un semplice incidente o al massimo come un tentato suicido. Ma poi,» stavolta, quando si voltò verso Keiko, i suoi occhi trasmettevano solo rancore «poi lei se ne è uscita con la storia dell’omicidio e ha chiesto ai Kamiya di trovare l’assassino di suo marito. Così ho iniziato a tenervi d’occhio.  
Signora Kamiya, lo sa che dall’ufficio di Hisashi è possibile ascoltare le telefonate in uscita dal mio ufficio? È stato in questo modo che sono riuscita a scoprire del pacco: purtroppo, non ho avuto modo di sbarazzarmene subito, e ho dovuto nasconderlo, sperando di riuscire a farlo sparire prima che l’avreste ritrovato, ma sfortunatamente non sono arrivata in tempo. Non aveva importanza: è bastato tenerla d’occhio e seguirvi. E chi l’avrebbe detto che avreste trovato le prove che ho cercato per un anno intero? Adesso che sapete la verità, datemi quel fascicolo e facciamola finita».  
Kaori si posizionò meglio davanti a Keiko incerta: perché si era creata quella situazione? Loro in fondo volevano la stessa cosa, perché Miyuki non se ne rendeva conto?  
Un lampo di determinazione baluginò nello sguardo della donna e allora Kaori comprese: lei non si fidava di nessuno. Nessuno aveva creduto a Kumiko: anche in albergo erano girate tante voci e solo alcune la dipingevano come una vittima; molti pensavano che si fosse inventata tutto e che fosse solo un’arrivista. Era logico che Miyuki preferisse occuparsene di persona. Ed era abbastanza disperata da premere il grilletto se solo avessero fatto una mossa falsa.  
Guardò verso Ryo, cercando una soluzione: anche lui doveva essere arrivata alle sue stesse conclusioni, perché fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, a significare che non doveva rischiare.  
«D’accordo» Keiko scostò dolcemente Kaori e si posizionò sulla traiettoria della pistola. «Quello che è capitato a Sagara-san è colpa di mio marito: queste persone non c’entrano nulla, perciò prenda questi documenti e le lasci andare» disse, tendendole il fascicolo.  
Miyuki fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi a Keiko e afferrare il dossier e, istintivamente, abbassò l’arma di qualche centimetro. Questo diede a Kaori la possibilità di lanciarsi su di lei per tentare di disarmarla, ma la donna colse il suo movimento e, presa dal panico, si voltò nella sua direzione e fece fuoco; Kaori vide con chiarezza il proiettile partire dalla canna della pistola, ma ormai non poteva cambiare direzione per schivare il colpo.  
«Ryo!» fu il suo unico pensiero, mentre la pallottola, inesorabile, si muoveva verso di lei.  
All’improvviso, si udì un altro colpo di pistola e la pallottola venne fatta in mille pezzi; Miyuki non ebbe neanche il tempo di accorgersi di quello che era accaduto, che Kaori le piombò addosso, mentre un altro proiettile allontanava la pistola dalla mano della segretaria e la faceva volare lontano da lei.  
«Kaori-san, tutto bene?» Moriyama si precipitò verso di lei preoccupato.  
«Sto bene, non si preoccupi, la pallottola non mi ha neanche sfiorata» lo tranquillizzò, accettando la mano che lui le aveva teso.  
«Ma si rende conto di cosa ha fatto?» l’uomo era pallido come un morto «Avrebbe potuto ucciderla!»  
Kaori si toccò la testa con una mano: «Beh, non avevo altra scelta. E poi….» istintivamente la ragazza lanciò un’occhiata al proprio socio. Era certa che sarebbe intervenuto.  
«Maledetti, maledetti! Lo sapevo, non dovevo fidarmi di voi!» stava intanto continuando a urlare Miyuki, in preda ormai a una crisi di nervi. Kaori la guardò impietosita: anche se l’aveva quasi uccisa, provava un profondo dispiacere per lei. Probabilmente, al suo posto, avrebbe fatto anche lei carte false per salvare suo fratello.  
Ryo le fu subito accanto. «E invece sbaglia. Presto la polizia sarà qui e potrà consegnare lei stessa quei documenti all’agente preposto. Si fidi di lei, è un’ottima poliziotta e una persona onesta, anche se non paga mai i suoi mokkori!»  
Kaori tossicchiò: possibile che non pensasse ad altro, anche in un momento simile?  
«Miyuki-san,» anche Keiko si inginocchiò accanto alla donna «mi dispiace davvero non aver capito quale fosse la vera natura di mio marito: pensavo che fosse semplicemente molto burbero e che con un po’ di gentilezza avrebbe smussato gli angoli del suo carattere. E invece mi sbagliavo di grosso: era la sua indole il vero problema. E la cosa peggiore è che non mi sono accorta di nulla. Per questo, vorrei fare ammenda e cercare di aiutarla come posso. Questo non giustifica le sue azioni, ma le prometto che, finché lei non potrà prendersi di nuovo cura di Sagara-san, mi occuperò io di lei. Me lo permetterà?»  
Miyuki scoppiò a piangere tra le braccia di Keiko, mentre, dall’alto, si avvertivano già i rumori dei passi concitati dei poliziotti che finalmente erano arrivati.

 

La polizia non ebbe neppure bisogno di interrogare Miyuki, perché questa si consegnò di sua spontanea volontà. Saeko la scortò via senza neanche ammanettarla, ma promettendole che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per rendere giustizia a Kumiko e a tutte le vittime delle angherie perpetuate da Fukuoka: come infatti avevano potuto constatare sfogliando i vari fascicoli, Kumiko non era stata l’unica vittima dei raggiri dell’uomo.  
«È una fortuna che Fukuoka fosse un uomo così metodico: abbiamo tutte le prove che ci servono e qualcosa mi dice che troveremo ancora il nome di Kataoka fra queste carte. Bel colpo!» li lodò andandosene.  
«Tsè, praticamente noi abbiamo fatto tutto il lavoro e lei si prende la gloria!» commentò Ryo incrociando le mani dietro la testa.  
«Kamiya-san, non so come ringraziare lei e Kaori-san: se non fosse stato per voi, gli sporchi affari di mio marito non sarebbero mai venuti a galla. Ma come ha fatto a trovarci?».  
«Sono stato io a mettere in allarme Kamiya-san» s’intromise Moriyama «Quando sono tornato nella stanza, ho visto che non c’eravate più e che mancavano anche le chiavi della mia auto. Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo!»  
Keiko si scusò regalandogli un sorriso colpevole.  
«Ci siamo incrociati nella hall dell’albergo. Ero tornato in camera per vedere se tra i fogli che ci aveva mandato Reika ci fosse qualche informazione in più su eventuali fratelli o sorelle di Sagara-san, ma nei documenti non ce n’era traccia» proseguì Ryo rivolgendosi alla propria socia, «Quando non ti ho trovata, ho pensato che fossi uscita a fare una passeggiata e non ho dato molto peso alla cosa, perciò sono tornato subito giù e ho fatto un controllo veloce nel registro dei dipendenti: Miyuki Otome è stata una delle poche persone ad essere stata assunta nel resort in questo ultimo anno, ma l’unica ad essere stata all’estero fino a poche settimane prima dell’assunzione. Come ulteriore prova, ho telefonato a Saeko, per chiedere qualche altra informazione più dettagliata su Miyuki e mi ha confermato che era orfana di entrambi i genitori e che sua madre aveva lavorato per la famiglia Sagara prima di morire. Non ci è voluto molto per fare due più due».  
«Ma come sapevate che eravamo qui?»  
«Non lo sapevamo. Ma era l’unico luogo dove avreste potuto trovare delle informazioni sulle attività di Fukuoka. Perciò, abbiamo preso in prestito l’auto di Hisashi e ci siamo precipitati qui» spiegò. «Anche se dubito che il direttore sarà molto contento di come ritroverà la sua macchina, visto che abbiamo dovuto sfondare il cancello per poter entrare!» aggiunse divertito.  
«C’è una cosa che non mi è ancora chiara» domandò Kaori. «E Mutta-san? Perché ha tentato di fargli del male?»  
«Quello è stato l’unico vero incidente di tutta questa storia» le spiegò Ryo. «Mi sono accorto che, alcuni inservienti, per evitare di fare tutto il giro dell’albergo per raggiungere le cucine, lasciano il camion dei rifornimenti proprio dove parcheggia Mutta-san ed entrano dalla piccola porticina che c’è di fronte, che è sempre chiusa, ma che collega molto più in fretta l’esterno con la dispensa. Evidentemente, durante il trasporto delle merci, il camion ha avuto una perdita d’olio e non se n’è accorto nessuno».  
«È chiaro: con tutti questi incidenti mirati, è logico che abbiamo tutti pensato che anche quello lo fosse».  
«Già» Ryo si voltò verso la propria partner e, per la prima volta dopo molti giorni, le sorrise. «Alla fine avevi ragione tu, Kaori: il colpevole non era Moriyama».  
A quella reazione, Kaori arrossì, non sapendo cosa dire. Avrebbe dovuto essere contenta per aver vinto la sua sfida con Ryo, ma in realtà avvertiva soltanto un grande vuoto di cui non riusciva a spiegarsi bene la causa. Forse era solo il dispiacere che provava per Keiko: non doveva essere stato facile, per lei, realizzare così all’improvviso che razza di persona potesse essere suo marito.  
Ryo, nel frattempo, si accostò a Moriyama: «Mi dispiace averla accusata ingiustamente: sono stato precipitoso,» ammise.  
«Oh, non si preoccupi, Kamiya-san: anche io, al suo posto, avrei sospettato di me». minimizzò il giovane.  
«Potete anche smetterla di chiamarmi così: il nome Kamiya era solo una copertura. In realtà siamo stati assunti dal signor Kataoka per far luce sugli incidenti che si sono verificati nel suo resort. Il mio nome è Ryo Saeba».  
«Oh. Quindi non siete neanche sposati?» chiese Keiko, sorpresa.  
«No, siamo solo colleghi. Piacere di conoscerla di nuovo, sono Kaori Makimura». La sweeper le tese la mano e le sorrise.  
«Perciò, Keiko-san!» Ryo appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della donna «Adesso che siamo ufficialmente tutti e due liberi, possiamo anche dare sfogo al nostro amore!» se ne uscì all’improvviso, provando a baciarla.  
«Sei sempre il solito maiale! Ma non ti vergogni?» Com’era prevedibile, il fido martello di Kaori apparve pronto a fare giustizia e a difendere una povera fanciulla indifesa.  
Ryo era ormai pronto a vedersi spiaccicato contro il pavimento ma, improvvisamente, il martello perse potenza, cadendo a terra con un piccolo tonfo.  
E con esso, anche Kaori si accasciò, priva di sensi.

 

 

* Principio attivo contenuto nel Provigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Una piccola precisazione.**  
>  Mentre scrivevo questo capitolo, mi sono chiesta se non dovessi rendere l’aggressione subita da Kumiko qualcosa di più serio e farla diventare una violenza vera e propria. Ho ricacciato subito indietro l’idea per due motivi. Punto primo: questa è una fanfiction, nata per divertimento, scritta per far divertire; parla di omicidi, tentate aggressioni e argomenti simili, ma si tratta di una storia tutto sommato leggera. E una violenza sessuale vera e propria è un tema troppo delicato per inserirlo in un contesto simile (almeno dal mio punto di vista). In seconda analisi, proprio in virtù del fatto che sarebbe stato un crimine molto più grave, non solo per chi lo avrebbe commesso ma anche e soprattutto per la vittima, sono del parere che la storia non si sarebbe mai svolta in questo modo: Miyuki non avrebbe fatto tanti sforzi solo per affondare il buon nome del resort; nel suo odio per Hisashi e nel desiderio di proteggere la sua adorata sorellina, io sono certa che l’avrebbe ucciso. E la stessa Kumiko avrebbe subito conseguenze ben peggiori, soprattutto sul piano emotivo.
> 
> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Ebbene sì, la colpevole era davvero Miyuki Otome, come qualcuno aveva immaginato. Devo migliorare ancora molto come giallista, eh? ^^  
> In realtà, in un primo momento, quando ho iniziato a plottare questa storia, sebbene avessi immaginato il movente degli incidenti sempre legato alla storia di Kumiko, il colpevole era tutt’altra persona (tipo a un fidanzato che poi non è mai stato inserito) e per l’omicidio avevo davvero pensato ad Hisashi (quindi sì, doveva trattarsi di due casi completamente diversi); poi, però, ho finito per odiare Hisashi e ho pensato che la mia antipatia fosse troppo forte e che qualcuno avrebbe subito sospettato di lui; nel contempo, l’aura di Miyuki si è fatta sempre più forte e alla fine si è assunta il ruolo di sabotatrice e assassina. Ma all’inizio, l’avevo immaginata davvero come una semplice assistente che aveva sentito le voci sul proprio capo e aveva cercato di tenerlo a debita distanza. XD Ovviamente, non so se sia davvero possibile preparare una compressa come quella creata da Miyuki, ma spero scuserete la licenza: dopotutto, siamo nel mondo di _City Hunter_.  
>  Perdonatemi se il caso è stato troppo scontato, cercherò di far meglio la prossima volta (ecco, se magari Ryo collaborasse, invece di farsi un sacco di fisime mentali, sarebbe meglio U_U). Spero anche che la narrazione non risulti troppo noiosa, visto che la prima parte è quasi un monologo di Otome-san. Tuttavia, credo di aver finalmente capito come mai, in certi romanzi, arrivi il momento in cui il colpevole di turno snocciola tutta la propria storia: o usi questa tecnica oppure impieghi capitoli e capitoli per spiegare in modo diverso tutti gli elementi. E la mia non voleva essere una storia poliziesca, ma un modo per aiutare i nostri amici a confrontarsi con i loro sentimenti.  
> Comunque, adesso che l’indagine è conclusa, non crediate che le cose siano finite qui, eh? Abbiamo ancora un problema bello grande da risolvere. XD


	7. La persona che può renderti felice

**VII**  
**La persona che può renderti felice**  


  


Nella propria vita, Ryo aveva visto morire molte, moltissime persone a lui care, più di quante un essere umano normale potrebbe sopportare. Innanzi tutto, aveva perso i suoi genitori durante quel maledetto incidente aereo, anche se, di quel giorno, lui non aveva alcun ricordo, solo una paura irrazionale di volare su quel mezzo di trasporto; durante la guerra, poi, non passava giorno in cui un suo compagno d’armi mancasse all’appello, e anche a quello ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. Non che non gli importasse, ma sapeva che la guerra era la guerra, che queste cose succedevano e che, se non voleva impazzire, doveva sigillare il proprio cuore e lasciare che quegli eventi non lo scalfissero.  
La fine delle ostilità non aveva però messo fine ai lutti che aveva dovuto subire: prima era toccato al padre di Mary; poi, al proprio socio, Kenny, che aveva addirittura ucciso in duello; quando era tornato in Giappone, poi, Makimura era morto tra le sue braccia e, alcuni mesi prima, aveva addirittura sparato all’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto e gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva; per non parlare di Mick, che aveva rischiato grosso per colpa della Povere degli Angeli.  
Un’altra persona, al suo posto, sarebbe impazzita, ma il muro che con tanta fatica Ryo aveva eretto intorno al proprio cuore aveva resistito. Certo, non si era mai abituato alla perdita di qualcuno a cui aveva voluto bene e continuava a soffrire ogni volta come se fosse la prima: dentro di sé, non passava giorno in cui non pensasse a tutte quelle persone che aveva lasciato indietro, ma era riuscito comunque a trovare la forza di andare avanti e non soccombere al dolore e alla disperazione.  
E tuttavia, mentre Kaori si accasciava davanti a lui, quella solida protezione che aveva costruito per così tanti anni, e che ormai credeva indistruttibile, crollò miseramente come un castello di sabbia.  
«Kaori!» urlò, mentre l’afferrava prima che toccasse il suolo. «Kaori, rispondimi! Kaori, Kaori!»  
Che cosa poteva essere successo? Non era ferita: era riuscito a distruggere la pallottola prima che si avvicinasse troppo a lei, ma poteva comunque essere rimasta colpita da qualche scheggia vagante; tuttavia, a una rapida occhiata, non gli sembrava che fosse quello il caso. E allora cosa era successo? Perché non riapriva gli occhi?  
Anche Moriyama e Keiko si avvicinarono preoccupati, ma lui quasi non avvertì la loro presenza, troppo sconvolto.  
Si sentiva impotente: lui che poteva sentire da chilometri di distanza quando un proiettile veniva messo in canna, lui che riusciva a colpire un’auto in corsa senza batter ciglio, lui che distruggeva elicotteri mentre erano in volo, adesso era lì, con il corpo immobile di Kaori tra le braccia, senza sapere cosa fare. Si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto se Kaori non si fosse mai più svegliata e la sola idea lo atterrì a tal punto da impedirgli di respirare.  
Dopo una manciata di secondi, che a lui parvero ore, Kaori aprì gli occhi. La ragazza si guardò intorno, spaesata, come se non capisse perché fosse lì.  
«Che… che è successo?» riuscì a chiedere con un filo di voce.  
Il sollievo che lo colse fu così forte che dovette trattenersi dall’abbracciarla con forza.  
«Sei svenuta mentre cercavi di colpirmi con il tuo martello. Come ti senti?»  
Kaori arrossì. «Sto… sto bene. Sarà stato solo un capogiro…»  
«Saeba-san,» Moriyama gli pose una mano sulla spalla «permette che la visiti?»  
Con una certa riluttanza, Ryo lasciò andare la propria socia, non prima di averla portata fuori da quello scantinato e averla fatta stendere in una camera libera.  
«Starà bene,» cercò di confortarlo Keiko, appoggiandosi accanto a lui contro la parete di fronte alla porta della stanza. Moriyama li aveva pregati di uscire un attimo, cosicché lui potesse esaminare con calma la paziente. «Mio fratello sembra un po’ superficiale, ma è molto bravo sul lavoro».  
Ryo annuì, senza perdere d’occhio le azioni del medico: sapeva che Keiko aveva ragione, ma odiava sentirsi inutile e lasciare che quell’uomo si occupasse di Kaori; del resto, poteva anche non essere un assassino, ma comunque lo aveva apertamente sfidato.  
«Adesso cosa ha intenzione di fare, Keiko-san? Vuole davvero occuparsi di Kumiko-san?» chiese più per cercare di distrarsi che perché volesse davvero sentire la risposta in quel momento.  
«Certo. Ho sempre apprezzato quella ragazza e mi spiace sapere che ha dovuto passare dei momenti così brutti anche per colpa di mio marito; adesso che Otome-san è in carcere, poi, si sentirà ancora più sola. L’agente Nogami mi ha detto che domattina andrà da Sagara-san per farle qualche domanda a spiegarle cos’è accaduto e mi ha domandato se volessi accompagnarla. A quanto pare, dopo l’incidente si è ritirata in nel piccolo villaggio di campagna da cui proviene la famiglia della madre di Otome-san e lì ha vissuto usando il cognome della propria madre, per questo che nessuno riusciva a rintracciarla. Io credo che le farà bene vedere un volto conosciuto. Le chiederò di essere la mia assistente: adesso che mio marito non c’è più, devo occuparmi di un sacco di questioni di cui non capisco nulla e sono sicura che lei saprebbe come aiutarmi».  
«Lei ha davvero un gran cuore,» commentò Ryo rivolgendole un sorriso veloce.  
La donna scosse la testa. «Faccio solo quel che è giusto».  
Moriyama, intanto, si era avvicinato all’uscio della porta e aveva fatto loro cenno di avvicinarsi.  
«Allora, cosa è successo?» domandò Keiko. Ryo si limitò a posizionarsi dietro alla donna, il cuore che continuava a martellargli nel petto per l’ansia e la preoccupazione.  
Moriyana sorrise: «Nulla di grave, non temete. Una buona cena e si rimetterà del tutto».  
«Come?» Anche Kaori parve stupita.  
Il medico si voltò verso di lei. «Kaori-san, da quand’è che non mette qualcosa sotto i denti?»  
Kaori ci pensò su e arrossì di colpo. «Io, ehm... da ieri sera, credo. Stamattina, abbiamo sentito quell’urlo prima che riuscissi a mangiare qualcosa e poi, beh, con quello che è successo, non ci ho più pensato…»  
Kaori lanciò a Ryo una rapidissima occhiata che la intercettò comunque.  
Era colpa sua.  
Kaori doveva essere rimasta così turbata dalla loro discussione che si era buttata anima e corpo in quella indagine, tanto da dimenticarsi persino di mangiare. E quello era stato il risultato.  
Si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo.  
«Sei impazzita?!» si ritrovò suo malgrado a urlarle. «Hai idea di cosa sarebbe successo se ti fossi sentita male mentre Miyuki ti puntava la pistola contro? Sei o no una professionista?»  
«Io… io… mi dispiace» Kaori abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.  
«Saeba-san!» intervenne Moriyama «Le sembra il caso?»  
Ma Ryo era troppo arrabbiato - con lei, che pur di scagionare Moriyama aveva messo in pericolo la propria incolumità, ma soprattutto con se stesso, per aver permesso che arrivasse a un punto simile e perché _dannazione!_ non riusciva a mostrarle la propria preoccupazione in altro modo - e, ignorando il commento dell’uomo, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta con violenza.

**  


  


Kaori guardò con riluttanza l’omelette che Keiko aveva preparato per lei e si voltò dall’altra parte. Nonostante si sentisse molto meglio, Moriyama le aveva ordinato di rimanere a letto; lei aveva obbedito, ma non aveva sonno e si era ritrovata a fissare la luna che ormai faceva capolino tra le chiome degli alberi fuori dalla finestra.  
«Kaori-san, deve mangiare!» cercò di convincerla la donna, sedendosi sul materasso accanto a lei e toccandole la spalla con una mano.  
Si rendeva conto che Keiko aveva ragione, ma la sola idea di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti le faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.  
Dopo che Miyuki era stata arrestata e Ryo aveva ammesso il proprio errore, aveva pensato che le cose tra loro si fossero finalmente sistemate, almeno per quanto riguardava le incomprensioni che c’erano state su quel caso. E quando era svenuta e si era ritrovata tra le sue braccia, che la cingevano quasi con possessività, si era convinta che, finalmente, tra loro tutto si fosse in qualche modo sistemato e che sarebbero tornati alla loro vita di sempre. Magari non l’amava, ma l’ansia che aveva letto nei suoi occhi, il modo in cui la stringeva mentre la portava in casa e l’aiutava a stendersi, le avevano dimostrato senza ombra di dubbio che ci tenesse davvero a lei.  
E poi, tutto ad un tratto, eccoli di nuovo, quell’atteggiamento così distaccato e quello sguardo così freddo. “Non sei adatta ad essere la mia partner” sembravano comunicarle. E forse aveva ragione. Non si era presa cura di se stessa come avrebbe dovuto e nel momento del pericolo aveva rischiato di farsi ammazzare. Per quanto provasse a essere una brava assistente, finiva per combinare sempre un sacco di guai. Era logico che Ryo fosse arrabbiato con lei e che non la volesse più tra i piedi.  
«Kaori-san?» Keiko la chiamò ancora una volta. Si era completamente dimenticata di lei, ma la donna le era rimasta accanto senza dire nulla, una mano ancora sulla sua spalla e l’altra che teneva il piatto che aveva cucinato per lei.  
Con un sospiro, si sedette a letto, prese la cena che le veniva offerta e cominciò a mangiare: dopotutto Keiko aveva preparato quella omelette apposta per lei e le dispiaceva che i suoi sforzi andassero sprecati.  
Fu solo quando mise in bocca il primo boccone che si rese conto di quanta fame avesse e in pochi minuti spazzolò tutto il piatto.  
A quella vista, Keiko rise di gusto. «Se vuole, gliene preparo un’altra».  
«Oh, no, grazie, non si preoccupi. Mi spiace averle arrecato tutto questo disturbo».  
«Non deve dirlo neanche per scherzo: lei ha fatto così tanto per me, questo è il minimo che possa fare per ricambiare».  
Kaori abbassò lo sguardo triste. «In realtà, io non ho fatto niente. Non avevo neanche capito che la colpevole fosse Miyuki-san, ero convinta che fosse stato Hisashi a uccidere suo marito. Se non fosse stato per Ryo e suo fratello, probabilmente saremmo ancora in quello scantinato. Ryo ha ragione, non sono adatta ad essere la sua assistente».  
Keiko le mise nuovamente una mano sulla spalla: «Secondo me si sta sottovalutando. A quanto mi è parso di capire, Saeba-san ha sospettato di Ken in un primo momento e lei ha provato in tutti i modi a dimostrare che lui era estraneo ai fatti. E questo dimostra che è un’ottima detective».  
«Eppure ha sentito anche lei cos’ha detto, no?»  
«A dire il vero, io ho sentito solo lo sfogo di un uomo atterrito all’idea che le fosse successo qualcosa» le sorrise complice.  
«Cosa?» Kaori arrossì e scosse con forza le mani di fronte a lei. «Ma no, si sbaglia. Ryo non…»  
«Mi creda: io c’ero e ho visto com’era terrorizzato quando gli è svenuta tra le braccia. E anche mentre mio fratello la visitava… avrei dato qualsiasi cosa perché Satoshi mi avesse guardata in quel modo anche soltanto una volta» lo sguardo le si velò al pensiero del marito.  
«Keiko-san…»  
La donna si voltò di nuovo verso la sweeper con un sorriso: «Perciò, non si preoccupi: vedrà che qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra voi, tutto si sistemerà per il meglio».  
Kaori assentì, nonostante non ne fosse affatto convinta. Non faceva che ripensare alla durezza di Ryo nei suoi confronti e ai propri errori, e più si concentrava su questi pensieri, più la tristezza la trascinava giù, in un baratro senza via di uscita.  
Per ore, continuò a rigirarsi nel letto irrequieta. Anche Keiko e Moriyama ormai erano andati a dormire, dopo essersi assicurati che stesse bene. Lei aveva cercato di tranquillizzarli come meglio aveva potuto, ma l’angoscia e una strana forma di ansia che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco non accennavano a lasciarla in pace.  
Dov’era Ryo? Dopo la sua sfuriata non era più tornato. Andandosene, voleva forse dirle che aveva davvero deciso che lei non era adatta ad essere la sua socia? Lui le aveva più volte assicurato che loro due insieme erano City Hunter, ma questo era accaduto prima. Prima del matrimonio di Umibozu e di Miki e, di sicuro, prima di quella storia.  
Forse quella era davvero la soluzione migliore, si disse. Ryo avrebbe avuto meno problemi senza di lei e soprattutto non sarebbe stato costretto a rischiare la vita per salvarla. Però non voleva che tutto finisse così. Se davvero non la voleva più al suo fianco, doveva dirglielo in faccia, guardandola negli occhi.  
Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso il piano terra: la casa era ancora più buia e silenziosa, ma la luna splendeva alta nel cielo e non ebbe difficoltà a trovare le scale grazie alla luce che filtrava dalle enormi finestre.  
Aprì la grande porta che dava all’esterno e rabbrividì: non faceva molto freddo, ma le coperte l’avevano tenuta al caldo e adesso avvertiva sulla pelle l’aria frizzante della notte. Se fosse rimasta ancora fuori, forse si sarebbe beccata un raffreddore, ma non aveva importanza: c’era qualcosa che doveva assolutamente controllare.  
Fece soltanto pochi passi quando vide un’ombra sotto una magnolia a pochi metri da lei. Non ne ebbe paura: sapeva bene a chi apparteneva, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.  
«Non dovresti star fuori con questo freddo. Potresti prenderti un raffreddore» le disse lui, senza muoversi.  
Kaori avanzò ancora un po’ e i contorni di Ryo si fecero più distinti. «Dovevo cercare una cosa».  
«E non potevi aspettare fino a domani mattina?»  
«No».  
«Allora ti aiuto io, così fai prima. Cos’è?»  
«Non importa, l’ho già trovata».

 

Stava cercando lui.  
Quella sicurezza lo colse così all’improvvisò che quasi gli mozzò il respiro.  
Come sempre, era stata lei ad andargli incontro e a tendergli una mano. Come quando Mary le aveva raccontato il suo passato: qualsiasi altra donna, al suo posto, sarebbe scappata a gambe levate, terrorizzata dalla persona che aveva accanto; Kaori, invece, non solo era rimasta, ma gli aveva anche donato un compleanno. _Non sei solo, ci sono io qui con te_ , aveva voluto dirgli con quel gesto.  
Quando l’aveva vista uscire dalla porta di casa, così pallida sotto la luce argentea della luna, gli era sembrata un angelo. E non lo era forse davvero, il suo angelo?  
Lei aveva fatto qualche passo nell’oscurità e si era stretta nelle braccia, infreddolita, e lui si era subito chiesto che cosa ci facesse là fuori a quell’ora di notte: aveva sentito un rumore ed era andata a controllare? Oppure stava cercando qualcosa? O, forse, qualcuno?  
Poi si era diretta verso di lui e l’aveva visto. La luna aveva illuminato il sorriso che le aveva increspato le labbra e lui aveva finalmente capito che non poteva più fuggire, se non voleva perderla per sempre.  
E per quanto una parte del suo cervello continuasse a ripetergli che sarebbe stato più giusto così, che quella era la scusa adatta per farla uscire da quel mondo così pericoloso, che doveva farlo per lei, il suo cuore si rese conto che non ne sarebbe mai stato capace. Perché, se avesse perso anche lei, stavolta, non sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere. Lo aveva già capito in quello scantinato, quando aveva temuto di non potersi più specchiare nei suoi occhi nocciola, durante i secondi più lunghi della sua vita, ma in quel momento quella consapevolezza si fece ancora più forte: l’idea di perderla - qualsiasi fosse stato il motivo, chiunque fosse stata la causa - gli risultava insopportabile. Forse era solo un egoista, ma non poteva farci nulla.  
Kaori avanzò ancora: erano ormai a pochi passi di distanza l’uno dall’altra. Se avesse allungato la mano, avrebbe potuto toccarla, ma non lo fece. Rimasero lì, fermi, a guardarsi per un tempo che sembrò infinito.  
«Mi dispiace» le disse infine, con semplicità.  
Kaori sgranò gli occhi. Poteva comprendere la sua sorpresa: non era da lui scusarsi e, di sicuro, non era quello che si era aspettata.  
Lei distolse lo guardo, imbarazzata. «No, non devi. Io… avevi ragione tu, avrei dovuto fare più attenzione e-» cercò di giustificarsi, come se fosse stata lei ad aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e non il contrario.  
«Non parlavo di stasera. Mi riferivo a… tutto quanto. A come mi sono comportato con te in questo periodo e a quello che ti ho detto stamattina. È che» Ryo ispirò l’aria fresca della notte, cercando le parole adatte: non amava sbottonarsi sui propri sentimenti, ma stavolta doveva riuscirci, per il bene di entrambi «avevi ragione tu: ero solo geloso» ammise.  
«Geloso? Di Moriyama?» Se possibile, i suoi occhi nocciola si spalancarono ancora di più. Fu la sorpresa, ma anche la speranza che vi lesse dentro che lo spinsero a far cadere tutte le difese che gli erano rimaste e a permettergli di proseguire.  
«Io… non sono un tipo da relazioni, lo sai: non so cosa significhi legarsi a qualcuno e prendersene cura, ho imparato ben presto a cavarmela da solo e a contare su me stesso. Perciò, quello che è successo in quella radura mi ha… spaventato. Non so se sarò mai in grado di essere la persona che meriti e non voglio farti soffrire ancora. Non sapevo come comportarmi con te e per questo motivo ho iniziato ad evitarti. E così, quando lui ha iniziato a ronzarti intorno, ho avuto paura che…»  
Kaori non lo lasciò finire e lo abbracciò. «Sei uno stupido, Ryo. Uno stupido. Pensavo che… pensavo che ti fossi pentito di quello che mi avei detto quel giorno e ho temuto… ho temuto che non mi volessi più come tua assistente e che fosse per questo che…»  
«Mi dispiace» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire ricambiando il suo abbraccio.  
Kaori gli si strinse ancora di più addosso e chiuse gli occhi. Attraverso il tessuto leggero del suo vestito, Ryo avvertiva la sua pelle infreddolita, ma anche il suo calore, così piacevole e dolce. Lo stesso che aveva percepito la sera precedente, e al quale non aveva voluto lasciarsi andare. Ma stavolta…  
«Questa sensazione…» Kaori si staccò da lui e all’improvviso tirò fuori un martello dal nulla. «Ehi, aspetta un attimo! Allora non è stato un sogno! Che mi hai fatto ieri notte? Di’ la verità!»  
Ryo fece qualche passo indietro, terrorizzato: come faceva a saperlo? Non stava dormendo? «Calmati, c’è un equivoco! Non ti ho fatto niente, te lo giuro!»  
Kaori lo guardò per un attimo poco convinta, ma poi, così come era apparsa, l’arma scomparve dalle sue mani. «D’accordo, ti credo».  
Ryo, però, non si fidava. «Eh? Davvero?»  
«Certo. So bene che io non sono il tipo di donna che attira il tuo mokkori, perciò…»  
Che sciocca. Lui le confessava i propri sentimenti e lei se ne usciva ancora con quelle stupidaggini?  
Non la lasciò finire e, con un rapido movimento, l’attirò di nuovo a sé.  
«Ah sì? Vogliamo scommettere?» la sfidò sornione.  
Il viso di lei, adesso, era a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Ryo ebbe un improvviso déjà vu e in un attimo si ritrovò ancora una volta su quel molo, con una Kaori che indossava una parrucca e abiti che non le appartenevano stretta tra le braccia. Anche lei stava ripensando a quella sera, glielo diceva il suo sguardo, sorpreso e imbarazzato. Quella volta aveva lasciato andare la sua Cenerentola quando era scoccata la mezzanotte e la magia era finita; ma quella sera, la mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo e non c’erano stiliste impiccione a lanciare strani incantesimi.  
«Che cosa c’è? Non hai ancora imparato che quando ci si bacia bisogna chiudere gli occhi?»  
E prima che Kaori potesse replicare, la baciò.  


  


**  


  


La prima cosa che Kaori vide quando aprì gli occhi fu il volto addormentato di Ryo.  
Per un istante, si chiese dove fossero e che cosa fosse successo: quella non era la stanza che condividevano al _Majesty_. E poi, perché lui le stava così vicino? Che diavolo le aveva fatto?  
Per fortuna, prima che l’istinto la spingesse a scaraventarlo fuori dal letto urlandogli i peggiori insulti, la nebbia del dormiveglia si diradò e, finalmente, ricordò.  
La morte di Fukuoka. La loro sfida. Lei e Keiko che andavano a casa della donna. Miyuki Otome che le seguiva e le minacciava con una pistola. L’arrivo di Ryo e Moriyama. Il momento in cui era svenuta. Ryo che si arrabbiava con lei. Il loro incontro sotto la luna. Lui che la baciava. E poi…  
Per l’imbarazzo Kaori nascose la testa sotto le lenzuola, solo per rendersi conto che era nuda.  
Non era stato un sogno, dunque, era accaduto davvero.  
Quando si erano staccati da quel bacio, Ryo le aveva teso la mano e insieme erano tornati nella stanza dove aveva riposato fino a poco tempo prima. Con una dolcezza di cui non l’avrebbe mai ritenuto capace, Ryo aveva ripreso a baciarla e l’aveva lentamente spogliata. Non l’aveva presa in giro per la sua inesperienza e lei si era lasciata condurre dalle sue mani forti e sicure. All’inizio, si era sentita così inadeguata - Ryo doveva essere abituato a tutt’altro tipo di donne, molto più disinibite ed esperte di lei - ma lui, come se avesse capito cosa le stesse passando per la testa, le aveva sorriso con una tenerezza disarmante a indicarle che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Con circospezione, Kaori riemerse dalle coperte e si soffermò a studiare il viso del compagno. Non era abituata ad osservarlo così da vicino e si sorprese nel vederlo così sereno. Quando gli capitava di doverlo svegliare, lo trovava avvolto nelle coperte, con la bocca spalancata, che russava come una locomotiva o blaterava cose senza senso a proposito di mokkori e belle donne. Invece, in quel momento, sembrava rilassato e tranquillo come un bambino, e questo le scaldò il cuore.  
Quasi per un riflesso incondizionato, Kaori allungò la mano per scostagli il solito ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte ma, proprio in quel momento, Ryo aprì gli occhi. Per una frazione di secondo, la fissò con sospetto, come se non l’avesse riconosciuta.  
Kaori ritrasse la mano. «Scusa, non volevo spaventarti».  
Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Ryo era cresciuto su un campo di battaglia, era ovvio che reagisse in quel modo se qualcuno provava a toccarlo all’improvviso.  
Lui le sorrise. «No, scusa tu. È che non sono abituato a simili risvegli».  
Si stava sbagliando o le sue guance si erano imporporate un po’?  
«Voglio dire, di solito mi tiri giù dal letto e mi urli appresso, è normale che sia traumatizzato!» si spiegò meglio, riprendendo la sua solita aria spavalda.  
Tutta la tenerezza che aveva provato per lui solo pochi istanti prima evaporò di colpo e lo raggelò un’occhiataccia, mentre un martello le appariva magicamente tra le mani. «Se vuoi possiamo sempre rimediare!»  
Ryo si ritrasse terrorizzato dalla prospettiva e iniziò a scuotere le mani con forza: «Ma no, ma no, non ti preoccupare, posso farne a meno! Piuttosto, non dovresti brandire quei pesi di prima mattina: ieri sera sei svenuta! Dovresti riguardarti di più!»  
«Sto benissimo adesso, grazie mille!» ribatté lei per nulla impressionata dalla sua improvvisa preoccupazione per lei.  
«Oh, davvero?»  
«Certo! Mai stata meglio!» esclamò e solo dopo si rese conto del tono beffardo che aveva usato Ryo e delle implicazioni nascoste nella risposta che gli aveva dato. Arrossì di se stessa e gli diede le spalle, non prima di avergli mollato il martello in testa.  
«Deficiente! Io vado a preparami!» gli urlò scostando le coperte per defilarsi da quella situazione così imbarazzante.  
Tuttavia, Ryo fu lesto a liberarsi dall’arma. «Dài, Kaori, aspetta! In fondo, è ancora presto! Torna qui!»  
«No» ribatté mentre cercava le proprie cose, tentando di ignorare la presenza dell’altro per quanto le fosse possibile: nonostante tutto quello che era successo tra loro quella notte, si vergognava come una ladra nel mostrarsi senza vestiti. «Dobbiamo tornare al _Majesty_ : che cosa succederebbe se Hisashi scappasse? E poi dobbiamo parlare con Kataoka: ricordati che siamo stati assunti da lui!»  
«Ti stai preoccupando troppo», sbadigliò lui in risposta «la polizia non lascerà che Hisashi si allontani e qualcosa mi dice che troveremo anche Kataoka ad aspettarci. Non credo che prenderà molto bene il risultato della nostra indagine».  
«Appunto, per questo è meglio che ritorniamo indietro il prima possibile».  
Ma Ryo non sembrava molto intenzionato a cedere. «Non sono neanche le sette! Dove vuoi che se ne vadano a quest’ora?»  
«Solo perché tu ti alzi a mezzogiorno non vuol dire che gli altri siano come te!» lo rimbeccò lanciandogli i pantaloni. «Muoviti!»  
Ryo sbuffò, ma «Ok, ok, signora, agli ordini!» si arrese, iniziando a vestirsi.  


  


**  


  


Come Ryo aveva supposto, appena arrivarono al _Majesty_ trovarono Kataoka ad attenderli, furioso.  
«Saeba! Mi aspetto delle spiegazioni da lei! Le avevo chiesto di scoprire il sabotatore, e lei che cosa fa? Porta la polizia in casa mia!» urlò appena vide i due sweeper andargli incontro e indicò con una mano le auto della polizia che stanziavano davanti all’entrata dell’hotel.  
Ryo non fu per nulla impressionato da quelle parole. «Si calmi, Kataoka-san: come avrà già saputo, noi abbiamo svolto il nostro lavoro e il sabotatore è al sicuro dietro le sbarre».  
«Svolto il vostro lavoro un corno! La polizia sta interrogando Hisashi da ore, e stamattina sono stato buttato giù dal letto da un’agente che voleva perquisire il mio ufficio! Si rende conto? È tutta colpa vostra! Voi mi avete rovinato! Lei è licenziato! Ha capito? Non avrà un centesimo!» continuò ad urlare, mentre un capannello di persone si era radunato incuriosito dalle urla.  
Ryo si avvicinò all’uomo: Kataoka non era molto alto e gli bastarono pochi passi per sovrastarlo; il suo sguardo era così duro che l’uomo smise immediatamente di parlare e iniziò a tremare.  
«Non è lei che ci licenzia; siamo noi che non vogliamo avere niente a che fare con lei. Lei ha pagato Fukuoka perché mettesse a tacere sotto minaccia una giovane che era stata molestata da Hisashi. Se ci avesse detto cosa lei e Hisashi nascondevate, non avremmo mai accettato questo incarico».  
La gente intorno a loro aveva sentito tutto e aveva iniziato a bisbigliare: di sicuro quella storia sarebbe finita ben presto su tutti i giornali e il buon nome di Kataoka sarebbe affossato per sempre. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi.  
«Quella donna è una bugiarda! Si è inventata tutto per rovinarmi!»  
«Le prove che abbiamo trovato a casa di Fukuoka dicono tutto il contrario», s’intromise allora Kaori.  
«Sono tutte false! Le avete messe voi per rovinarmi! Maledetti! Ma ve la farò pagare! Oh, se non ve la farò pagare!» riprese a strillare e in un impeto di rabbia si scagliò verso Kaori. Tuttavia, Ryo allungò una gamba e Kataoka si ritrovò con la faccia nella ghiaia.  
«Lei è solo un violento che se la prende con i più deboli. Dovrebbe vergognarsi!»  
Kataoka si tirò su, pronto a dare ancora battaglia, ma si ritrovò davanti due gambe molto seducenti che gli ostacolarono il movimento; alzò la testa e il suo sguardo incontrò quello della donna che aveva bussato alla porta della sua abitazione ore prima.  
«Mi spiace per lei, Kataoka-san, ma non sono solo i documenti a casa di Fukuoka che la inchiodano. Lei, per ora, è in arresto per frode fiscale, ma non si preoccupi: sono sicura che troveremo anche altri capi d’accusa per prolungare il suo soggiorno nelle nostre prigioni!» spiegò Saeko mentre gli metteva le manette ai polsi e, questa volta, Kataoka non poté obiettare.  
«Proprio un bel terzetto, eh?» considerò Kaori mentre osservava gli agenti che portavano via il loro ex cliente.  
«Già. Purtroppo però Hisashi se la caverà con molto meno, essendosi trattato di un tentativo di aggressione e non di violenza vera e propria, e non possiamo neanche accusarlo di ricatto, perché l’assegno era stato versato da Kataoka».  
«Non importa: tanto, con lo scandalo che ne verrà fuori, dubito che troverà ancora qualcuno che vorrà assumerlo» le consolò invece Ryo.  
I tre si spostarono nell’hotel. Mentre Saeko continuava a dirigere le ultime operazioni, Ryo e Kaori intravidero Hisashi che parlava con gli agenti: era pallido come un morto e sembrava invecchiato di almeno vent’anni della sera precedente.  
«Alla fine Miyuki-san è riuscita nel suo intento» commentò Ryo.  
«Sì. Però, se si fosse rivolta alla polizia o avesse contattato noi, forse non sarebbe diventata un’assassina» replicò triste Kaori.  
«Saeba-san, Kaori-san?» si sentirono chiamare da una voce ben nota. Da uno degli ascensori nella hall era appena uscito Moriyama che si diresse verso di loro con un sorriso. «Mi era parso di avervi intravisto, prima. Sono venuto a prendere le cose di mia sorella: come potete immaginare, non ha voglia di mettere di nuovo piede in questo posto».  
«Anche noi siamo qui per occuparci degli ultimi dettagli prima di tornarcene a casa» convenne lo sweeper.  
Moriyama annuì, capendo subito a cosa si riferisse; poi si rivolse a Kaori: «Posso parlarle un attimo in privato?»  
Kaori rimase interdetta, non sapendo cosa fare, ma Ryo le mise una mano sulla spalla e «Vado a controllare se Saeko ha bisogno di me» le bisbigliò allontanandosi.

 

«Vedo che tutto si è risolto per il meglio» disse Moriyama guardando Ryo che raggiungeva la poliziotta.  
Kaori non era sicura di cosa intendesse il medico con quelle parole, perciò si limitò ad assentire.  
«Kaori-san, sono qui per scusarmi con lei e, implicitamente, anche con il signor Saeba».  
La donna si voltò verso di lui sorpresa: «Per quale motivo? Lei non ha fatto nulla di male».  
«Ed è qui che si sbaglia. Vede… lei mi è piaciuta subito, appena l’ho vista: aveva l’aria così triste, come se portasse un peso sul cuore, e non mi ci è voluto molto per capire che era a causa di Saeba-san. Avevo visto quello sguardo molte volte anche negli occhi di Keiko, e non volevo che anche un’altra donna soffrisse quello che la mia povera sorella stava passando».  
Kaori arrossì: non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno potesse leggere così bene il suo volto.  
«Perciò, quando ho capito che lei e Saeba non eravate davvero sposati, ho pensato che… che avrei potuto essere io la persona che avrebbe potuto cancellare quel dolore dai suoi occhi e che le avrebbe restituito il sorriso» ammise spostando lo sguardo verso il pavimento. «Ero così arrabbiato con quello che credevo essere il signor Kamiya che, appena ne ho avuto l’occasione, l’ho sfidato: gli ho detto che, dopo che avreste risolto questo caso e fosse stata dimostrata la mia innocenza, mi sarei fatto avanti e le avrei rivelato i miei sentimenti». Moriyama istintivamente si toccò la testa, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
«Oh». Ecco che si spiegavano molte cose.  
«E lui mi ha risposto che lei è una donna adulta e che non l’avrebbe fermata se lei avesse scelto me».  
Tipico di Ryo, pensò la ragazza, ma non disse nulla e lasciò che Moriyama continuasse il racconto.  
«Mi ero convinto che quelle parole volessero dire che non gliene importava un accidenti di lei, perciò ero davvero pronto a farmi avanti, ma poi… non potrò mai dimenticare l’espressione di Saeba-san quando lei è svenuta. Era… non so come spiegarglielo, ma in quel momento mi ha fatto pensare a un fragile bicchiere di cristallo che sta per rompersi. E non si ha un crollo del genere solo per una collega di lavoro. In quell’istante, ho capito che non avrei mai potuto essere io la persona che avrebbe potuto donarle la felicità: l’amore che vi lega è troppo profondo».  
«Moriyama-san…»  
Lui tornò di nuovo a guardarla, sorridendo. «Nonostante la brutta esperienza la trovo molto bene, stamattina. E dubito che sia bastata un’omelette a rimetterla così in sesto».  
Kaori arrossì e Moriyama scoppiò a ridere. «Le auguro tutto il bene del mondo, davvero. Spero che anche mia sorella un giorno trovi qualcuno che tenga a lei anche solo la metà di quanto Saeba la ama».  
Kaori non sapeva cosa dire. Avrebbe voluto augurargli anche lei di trovare una donna che lo amasse con tutta se stessa, perché era una persona splendida e meritava di essere felice, ma non lo fece: sapeva che non spettava a lei dirgli quelle parole. Non allora, almeno.  
Quando uscì dall’albergo alla ricerca di Ryo, era sicura che l’avrebbe trovato a gironzolare intorno a qualche cameriera o alla bella poliziotta; invece Saeko era già andata via e Ryo la stava aspettando appoggiato al tronco di un albero.  
«Tutto ok?» le chiese andandole incontro.  
Kaori assentì meditabonda. Per qualche minuto non parlarono, ma rimasero a guardare le ultime volanti che si allontanavano e il personale dell’albergo che si muoveva da una parte all’altra, non sapendo bene cosa fare.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» se ne uscì all’improvviso lei.  
«Uh?»  
«Se Moriyama avesse deciso di provarci seriamente con me, davvero non avresti detto nulla?»  
Ryo non rispose subito, ma si limitò a fissare un punto di fronte a lui; poi, scosse semplicemente la testa. «Non lo so. In fondo, con lui avresti avuto una vita normale, lontano dai pericoli del mio mondo. Però…» Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio a soppesare quell’eventualità. «E tu? Cosa avresti fatto? Avresti accettato la sua corte, se io non avessi mostrato alcuna reazione?»  
«Scherzi? E chi avrebbe protetto tutte quelle povere clienti da un maniaco pervertito come te?» ribatté pronta lei.  
Ryo scoppiò a ridere e le tese la mano. «Non ci pensare più: in fondo, con i se e con i ma non si va da nessuna parte. Che ne dici, ce ne torniamo a casa? Ne ho abbastanza di questo posto».  
Kaori annuì e prese la sua mano, così calda e sicura.  
Poi, senza guardarsi più indietro, si diressero verso la loro nuova vita insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note random dell’autrice**  
>  Nel triste elenco delle persone che Ryo ha perso, non ho inserito Robert (presente negli episodi 78-79 dell’anime), perché si tratta di un personaggio non presente nel manga, di cui, invece, questa storia sarebbe un ideale seguito.
> 
> *___* Voi non potete neanche immaginare che cosa sia stato per me scrivere la scena al chiaro di luna. XD L’ho immaginata in cinquantamila modi diversi, ma mai così. Pensavo che anche in questo caso Ryo mi avrebbe fatto passare le pene dell’inferno, e invece stavolta ha fatto tutto da solo. Mentre scrivevo, mi è sembrato quasi di vederli e di sentirli parlare, come se stessi vedendo una puntata dell’anime. Alla fine mi sono sentita più una fangirl impazzita che un’autrice. XD La battuta in riferimento a Cenerentola non era preventivata, ma Ryo l’ha voluta dire ad ogni costo e io l’ho amato tantissimo per questo. Spero davvero che questa scena sia piaciuta anche a voi.  
> Dunque, siamo ormai agli sgoccioli di questa storia: finalmente giustizia è stata fatta e le incomprensioni tra Ryo e Kaori pare si siano risolte. Vi do perciò appuntamento all’epilogo per sapere che ne sarà di tutti nostri personaggi!


	8. Epilogo

**VIII**   
**Epilogo**   


  


«Accidenti, Ryo! Quante volte devo ripeterlo? Se metti troppa acqua, il caffè sarà una schifezza!»  
«Fa’ silenzio! È il tuo caffè a essere disgustoso! È per questo che questo bar ha pochi clienti! Come se non bastasse già la tua faccia!»  
«Cos’hai detto?»  
Kaori sospirò. Quando Miki era rimasta incinta, undici mesi prima, aveva chiesto a lei e a Ryo se avessero potuto dare una mano a Umibozu nella gestione del _Cat’s Eye_ quando Kasumi non c’era, visto che il futuro-papà era così preoccupato per la salute della propria sposa e del nascituro che le aveva impedito di fare qualsiasi sforzo, fosse stato anche prendere in mano una tazzina di caffè. Ryo aveva decretato che non avrebbe mai lavorato a fianco di quell’energumeno dalla testa pelata, ma Kaori era riuscita a convincerlo: visto che non avevano molti clienti in quell’ultimo periodo, dovevano pur guadagnare in qualche modo se volevano mangiare.  
Tuttavia, quella collaborazione si era rivelata impossibile, poiché i due non facevano altro che litigare per qualsiasi sciocchezza e Kaori aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando Miki aveva dato alla luce il piccolo Kaito ed era tornata al lavoro.  
In genere, delle commissioni continuava ad occuparsi Umibozu, ma visto che quel giorno c’era l’incontro con i fornitori, e Falcon li terrorizzava con la sua sola presenza, Miki era stata costretta a lasciare il neonato e il bar a Falcon e ai due sweeper e a occuparsene di persona.  
«Volete fare silenzio? Kaito sta dormendo, se lo svegliate sarà peggio per voi!» tuonò Kaori. Il piccolo aveva iniziato a piangere appena Miki era uscita dal locale, ben due ore prima, e si era addormentato solo da cinque minuti.  
A quelle parole, i due contendenti smisero di darsi addosso, anche se continuarono a lanciarsi occhiatacce. Kaori si afflosciò su una sedia, sollevata, ma la pace non era destinata a durare a lungo perché, appena cadde il silenzio, Kaito ricominciò a piangere disperato.  
Falcon corse a prendere in braccio il piccolo per calmarlo, ma lui continuava a strepitare anche più di prima.  
«È tutta colpa tua, Kaori!» la rimproverò Ryo coprendosi le orecchie «Se non avessi strillato, Kaito adesso starebbe ancora dormendo!»  
«Strillare io? Voi stavate facendo un baccano infernale!»  
«Allora forse è la tua voce che lo disturba!»  
«Cosa hai detto?!» Kaori lo sollevò e stava per scaraventarlo dall’altro lato del locale, quando: «Vedo che siete sempre vispi e pieni di energia!» commentò ridendo una voce di donna alle loro spalle.  
Entrambi si voltarono verso l’uscio: «Keiko-san!»  
«Buongiorno a tutti, spero di non essere arrivata in un momento poco opportuno» si scusò lanciando un’occhiata perplessa al povero Umibozu che continuava a cullare il piccolo Kaito senza ottenere alcun risultato. «L’agente Nogami mi ha detto che avrei potuto trovarvi qui e sono passata a salutarvi».  
«Che bello vederla! Prego, si sieda!» Kaori lasciò andare la sua povera vittima lanciandola via e indicò a Keiko il posto accanto a sé. «Come sta?»  
«Bene».  
E non era una semplice frase fatta: l’ultima volta che l’avevano vista, un anno prima, Keiko aveva appena scoperto di aver sposato un uomo completamente diverso da quello che credeva che fosse e aveva iniziato a rimettere insieme i cocci di quella che era stata la sua vecchia vita. Davanti ai loro occhi, in quel momento si trovava una persona del tutto nuova: i suoi occhi scuri splendevano e il suo sorriso, sempre dolce e gentile, era ancora più caldo e autentico. Qualunque cosa avesse fatto in quei mesi, qualunque traversia avesse passato, adesso era una donna felice e appagata.  
«Cosa la porta qui da noi?» domandò Ryo raggiungendole, dopo essersi ripreso dalla botta.  
Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata curiosa, che Ryo non riuscì a interpretare.  
«Volevo salutarvi prima di partire».  
«Si trasferisce?» chiese Kaori.  
«Più o meno. Sapete, dopo quello che è successo l’anno scorso, ho venduto tutto quello che potevo, tenendo solo una piccola rendita per me, e ho creato un’organizzazione benefica che aiuta i bambini in difficoltà nelle zone più povere del pianeta».  
«Ma è una cosa bellissima!»  
«Grazie. In realtà io sono solo la titolare, sono Kumiko e Ken a gestirla: adesso sono in Niger, ma tra qualche giorno li raggiungerò per presenziare all’apertura di un ospedale pediatrico».  
«Davvero? E Sagara-san come sta?» s’informò Ryo.  
«Molto bene. Quando le spiegai cos’era successo a Otome-san, non si perse d’animo e accettò subito la mia proposta di farmi da segretaria. Mi disse che non lo faceva solo per sé, ma anche perché voleva che Miyuki-san fosse fiera di lei. Sia lei che Ken hanno messo anima e corpo in questo progetto e alla fine hanno scoperto di avere davvero molto in comune».  
«Vuol dire che…»  
Gli occhi della donna brillarono mentre tirava fuori dalla sua borsa una foto che mise sul bancone. I tre si avvicinarono per guardare meglio: l’immagine raffigurava Moriyama e Kumiko che sorridevano felici alla macchina fotografica, mentre tenevano in braccio un bambino di un paio d’anni.  
«Lui è Marouk, un bambino rimasto orfano qualche mese fa di cui si stanno occupando. Appena si sposeranno, avvieranno le pratiche per l’adozione».  
Kaori continuò a guardare la foto: la loro felicità era così grande che traspariva persino dalla pellicola. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, Kumiko meritava quella gioia e Moriyama aveva finalmente trovato la persona che avrebbe potuto amarlo e apprezzarlo come meritava. Era così contenta per loro che gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Ha deciso di trasferirsi lì, quindi?» domandò Ryo.  
«Oh no. Per quanto ammiri tantissimo il loro lavoro, non sarei mai in grado di poter vivere come loro. No, io… ho deciso di viaggiare e girare per il mondo. Vedete,» Keiko abbassò lo sguardo e un leggero rossore le imporporò le guance «da piccola avevo una grande passione. Solo che poi, quando ho sposato Satoshi, ho dovuto rinunciarvi per interpretare il ruolo della moglie di un avvocato di successo. Ma adesso… adesso vorrei ritornare a fare quello che più amo e mi rende felice. E questo lo devo a voi».  
«Non deve dire così: lei ha fatto tutto da sola, noi abbiamo solo svolto il nostro lavoro» minimizzò Kaori, ma lei scosse la testa, decisa.  
«Si sbaglia. Ecco,» Keiko rimise la fotografia nella borsa e tirò fuori un pacchetto che diede alla giovane «questo è per voi. Un pensiero per ringraziarvi di quello che avete fatto per me. Spero che vi piaccia… e che perdoniate la mia indiscrezione».  
Ryo e Kaori si guardarono senza capire. Che diavolo significava?  
Tuttavia, non ebbero modo di porre ulteriori domande, perché in quel momento la porta del locale si aprì di nuovo e Miki rientrò carica di buste e sacchetti.  
«Aspetta, ti aiuto!» Umibozu si precipitò da sua moglie per darle una mano e mollò il piccolo Kaito a Kaori; il bambino, vedendosi all’improvviso passato da una persona all’altra, scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e la donna dovette dar fondo a tutto il suo repertorio di ninna nanne e canzoncine per cercare di tenerlo buono.  
«Kaori-san, un attimo, metto via queste cose e torno subito!» si affrettò a rassicurarla Miki.  
«Povero Kai-chan, così lo spaventerai ancora di più!» la prese in giro Ryo.  
«Invece di dire sciocchezze, perché non mi dai una mano?» strillò.  
«Stai scherzando? Io con i bambini non ci so proprio fare!»  
«Tu vuoi solo divertirti alle mie spalle!» lo fulminò lei, ma comunque tornò a prestare attenzione al piccolo Kaito.  
Keiko scoppiò a ridere.  
«È bello sentirla ridere» commentò Ryo guardandola. «In questo anno è cambiata davvero molto».  
Keiko sorrise enigmatica. «Non solo io, però».  
«Eh?»  
«Un anno fa avrebbe cercato di saltarmi addosso appena avessi messo piede nel locale; mentre adesso, anche se Kaori-san è impegnata e non può impugnare il suo martello, non ci ha provato neanche una volta né con me né con la donna che è appena entrata. Anche lei, in fondo, è cambiato molto. Non mi meraviglierei se il prossimo matrimonio di cui sentirò parlare fosse il vostro».  
Ryo non replicò, ma distolse lo sguardo e si concentrò su quello che stava facendo la propria socia: finalmente Kaito si era calmato e dormiva sereno tra le sue braccia.

 

Appena rientrarono, Kaori si accasciò sul divano, esausta.  
«Sono sfinita! Non avrei pensato che avere a che fare con un neonato fosse così stancante!»  
«La solita esagerata! Kai-chan è un bravissimo bambino!»  
Kaori non ebbe neanche la forza di mandarlo al diavolo, ma si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e a ignorarlo. Parlava bene lui, che passava il tempo a litigare con Umibozu e a far finta di aiutarlo!  
«Se hai fame, prendi qualcosa dal frigorifero, io non ho la forza neanche di cucinare!»  
«Non sei curiosa di sapere cosa ci ha portato Keiko-san?» chiese invece Ryo, sedendosi accanto a lei con il pacchetto stretto tra le mani.  
Kaori si risollevò e si sistemò meglio. Era talmente stanca che se ne era dimenticata, ma ora che Ryo gliel’aveva ricordato, la curiosità si riaccese in lei.  
Lo sweeper, intanto, aveva tolto lo spago che lo chiudeva e stava liberando il contenuto dalla carta che lo avvolgeva. All’improvviso, si fermò a metà del movimento e rimase a fissare l’oggetto senza parlare.  
Kaori lo guardò preoccupata: «Ryo, che c’è? Che cos’è?»  
Senza dire niente, l’uomo le passò il pacchetto.  
Quando vide cosa conteneva, le mani le tremarono e per poco non lo fece cadere per terra.  
L’oggetto non era più grande di un foglio A4 e rappresentava un paesaggio notturno: la luna piena illuminava a giorno un giardino ricco e ben tenuto e nella parte centrale del dipinto, sotto una grande magnolia, c’erano due persone.  
Kaori ci mise pochi secondi a riconoscere lei e Ryo in quelle due figure che si baciavano sotto la luna. Sebbene fossero più piccole rispetto all’ambiente circostante, non c’erano dubbi che fossero loro: ricordava bene la giacca di Ryo che svolazzava al vento e il vestito leggero che indossava quella sera. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva sentire ancora l’aria fresca della notte, le guance bollenti per l’imbarazzo di aver scoperto che Ryo l’aveva davvero riconosciuta nei panni di Cenerentola, le mille domande che avrebbe voluto fargli, ma che, persa in quel bacio che aveva sognato da tanto, troppo tempo, erano evaporate come neve al sole e il desiderio che quel momento non finisse mai.  
Non sapeva come avesse fatto, ma Keiko era riuscita a cogliere tutte le emozioni e le paure che aveva provato in quel momento e a trasformarle in qualcosa di tanto straordinario e delicato. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
 _«Questo è per voi. Un pensiero per ringraziarvi di quello che avete fatto per me. Spero che vi piaccia… e che perdoniate la mia indiscrezione»._  
Adesso capiva che cosa aveva voluto dire con quelle parole.  
«Quindi, la grande passione di cui parlava Keiko-san era…»  
«...era la pittura» finì Ryo per lei. «Immagino che Fukuoka non apprezzasse questo interesse di sua moglie e le avesse proibito di dipingere. Ma, a quanto pare, ha trovato un soggetto che l’ha di nuovo ispirata dopo tanto tempo e si è resa conto che adesso è libera di poter essere finalmente se stessa».  
«Già». Kaori gli si accoccolò accanto, gli occhi ancora fissi su quel piccolo dipinto così pieno di amore, e lui le passò un braccio intorno alla spalle.  
Il calore che emanava il corpo del partner era così avvolgente che in pochi minuti la sonnolenza si impossessò di nuovo di lei. Era ormai pronta a farsi trascinare dalle braccia di Morfeo, quando «Stavo pensando… al _Cat’s Eye_ non hanno bisogno di noi nei prossimi giorni, giusto?» le domandò Ryo.  
«Mh-mh» mugugnò Kaori che non riusciva più neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
«...e al momento non abbiamo clienti…»  
Stavolta, non si prese neanche la briga di confermare: erano tre mesi che non ricevevano incarichi, e Ryo lo sapeva bene.  
«...perciò non abbiamo impegni…»  
«E quando mai ne abbiamo?» riuscì a commentare. Ma perché Ryo non la smetteva di blaterare cose senza senso? Lei voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire.  
«Insomma non ci sarebbero problemi se, non so, domenica prossima volessimo sposarci, no?»  
«No, non cre…»  
Kaori saltò su, ormai completamente sveglia e guardò il proprio socio. Aveva sentito bene o era nel mondo dei sogni più di quanto avesse pensato?  
«Che… che hai detto?!»  
Ma Ryo non batté ciglio alla sua reazione. «Non ti va?»  
«Non ho detto questo!» Kaori era dello stesso colore del pomodoro maturo. «È che… te ne sei uscito così, all’improvviso… e… sono solo sorpresa, ecco».  
«Beh, ho pensato che potremmo organizzarci prima che Keiko-san parta, così potremo invitare anche lei… per ringraziarla per il suo regalo. Abbiamo anche gli anelli!»  
Kaori gli sorrise raggiante. Non ebbe bisogno di dire altro: dopo tutti quegli anni, a loro non servivano parole per comunicare, bastava solo un’occhiata per intendersi.  
Per questo motivo, quando Ryo, con un veloce movimento, le tolse di mano il dipinto per appoggiarlo sul tavolo e si mise sopra di lei, non le ci volle molto per comprendere cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
«Ma tu non avevi detto che avevi fame?» gli chiese divertita.  
«Certo che ce l’ho. Ma penso di avere qui davanti a me qualcosa di molto più appetitoso del cibo!»  
Kaori scoppiò a ridere e, almeno per quella volta, l’idea che un mokkori avesse la precedenza su qualsiasi altra attività non le dispiacque per niente.  


**Fine**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note (folli) dell’autrice**  
>  Prima che che qualcuno si faccia delle strane idee in proposito: la domenica successiva il matrimonio _si celebrerà_. Non pensate neanche lontanamente che questa storia possa collegarsi a _Angel Heart_. Ho amato molto quel manga, davvero; ho pianto tanto, per la morte di Kaori e anche dopo ma, anche se all’inizio è stato veramente difficile convincersene, per me AH è e resterà sempre un’AU che non ha alcun legame con _City Hunter_.  
>  Bene, fatte queste dovute premesse, torniamo a noi. U_U  
> Io…. non riesco a crescere di aver davvero messo la parola fine a questa storia: Ryo me ne ha fatte passare così tante che ho temuto che non sarei mai riuscita a terminarla. T__T Perciò, scusatemi se mi commuovo da sola! T_T  
> Ah, nel caso qualcuno si stia chiedendo perché ho chiamato il figlio di Miki e Falcon in questo modo la risposta è semplice: cercando un nome che potesse avere qualche significato interessante, mi sono ricordata che Umibozu - soprannome che Ryo ha dato all’amico - contiene la parola “umi” che vuol dire, appunto, “mare” e… proprio così, anche Kaito contiene il kanji di “mare” (almeno da quanto ho potuto appurare). So che Umi non ama molto quel soprannome, ma secondo me ormai ci è affezionato. XD inoltre, ai due genitori il nome è piaciuto, perciò l’ho adottato.  
> Non credo di avere altro da aggiungere se non un enorme grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto fin qui, a chi mi ha lasciato un commento (perdonate se non vi nomino tutti, ma temo di dimenticare qualcuno), a chi, invece, non si è mai espresso e persino a chi, anche solo per un secondo, ha posato gli occhi su questa fanfiction. Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta almeno la metà di quanto mi sia divertita io a scriverla. Come sempre, vi ricordo che critiche, consigli e pomodori sono sempre ben accetti! Martelli e konpeito no, però; quelli sono solo appannaggio di Kaori, ma credo proprio che non sentirà alcun bisogno di usarli oggi: le è andata piuttosto bene, no? XD


End file.
